Caution Purpose Faith
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Derek Hale wanted power, ever since he avenged his sister's death that's all he could think about. It was his ultimate plan as the new Alpha of Beacon Hills. So when he found the young girl who was attacked and bitten he took her in as a new addition to his already pack of three. But things did not go the way he planned. Comedy, Romance, Friendship. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
1. Chapter 1: Collateral Damage

**Ello :D Published this because I am coming up with more ideas for my Daryl Fanfic. Dont worry about this story taking up my time because this is done, its just a matter of updating. **

**Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to the makers of Teen Wolf, I only own my OC Megra and anymore I add =D.**

**Note: This story is meant to be a short story and no attachment to the plot of Season 1 and 2.**

**xx**

**SSC**

Its funny how rapidly situations can change in almost a blink of an eye, Meg had an experience firsthand when she was returning to Beacon Hills to visit her childhood friend Stiles when the next thing she knew she was being chased through the wilderness by a man with extreme dental, hair and hygiene issues.

Her feet pounded against the damp earth as Meg ran for her life, her heart raced threatening to break free as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The full moon lit her path but barely, the forest was in darkness and she found herself tripping constantly but there was no way Meg was about to stop, that thing was after her and it was fast. She could hear its primal grunts and the rips of dirt under him as he tore through the wilderness after her. She knew she couldn't run for much longer, she was only human and that thing, whatever it was… was far from human. Meg knew she had to hide and fast.

The long crooked branches cut at the soft skin of her face as she passed, she took a swift turn not looking back but Meg heard soil scrap under him as he took a sharp twist to come after her. The anxiety heightened her senses, Meg's dark eyes darted to the trees and she increased her speed, her legs throbbed and burned in agony but she refused to stop.

But the effort felt in vain the moment Meg felt a sudden pressure on her ankle before she was forced to the ground. A scream left her lips on instinct as Meg struggled and kicked, clawing at the dirt trying to get away but the earth slide under her as he pulled her body without a care.

Meg couldn't remembered a time where she felt more afraid, her father had taught her to never show fear to an animal that threatened to attack her, but this was no animal it was a man and a beast at the same time, she could never forget those sharp canines protruding from his mouth and the twisted snarl at his lips and worst of all, the glowing blood lust in his amber eyes. Meg had known in that moment no matter what she did, whether she ran or stood stock still he was still going to attack her, it was all too clear, so she had ran.

But now, being completely defenseless and caught, everything felt pointless, she regretted coming here, she regretted running away. Her thoughts were cut short the moment when he drove his sharp canines into her thigh breaking flesh and drawing blood and then there was no train of thought, only screaming and agony. On instinct her body trembled and her leg jutted out kicking him swiftly in the chest and that only angered him, Meg tried to crawl away but he dug his nails into the base of her back using it as a fork to pull her back to him, Meg cried for help but only the echo of her screams answered.

Meg didn't know if it was because her body has gone into shock or her brain shut the rest of the body from the pain but the pressure of the animal's body left hers and it was just Meg on the ground struggling to hold on to the thin line which was her life. But she heard the sound of struggling above her and more growls and grunts like there were two now, but one was more fierce and powerful than the other. She heard the sickening crack of bone before a loud howl pierced the air around them, then there was whimpering that seemed to dim in each second, as if the creature was running away. There was silence and Meg thought, hoped that maybe he was gone, but what scared it off?

Meg tried to move away but hissed the moment she did, she heard heavy panting above her and panic only began to grow, it was still here it wanted to end her life.

"No." she tried to speak but that was easier thought than done, her voice and body betrayed her, threatening to shut down.

"Don't move." Meg tensed it was a male human voice and she could sense the concern and warning in his voice. She felt a warm touch on her body, gently rolling her on to her back but stopping her before the wounds came anywhere near the dirt under her. Meg's eyes focused on a dark silhouette towering above her, she couldn't see any features but all she could make out was a pair of red eyes that were dimming to a soft grey shade.

"He-w-"

"You shouldn't speak." His deep tone was soothing to her ears, considering the only thing she had heard till then was the pounding of her heart, she wished she could see his face but then the abrupt resonance of bullets leaving their guns echoed in the air. The man's face snapped in the direction of the noise, his hold on her tightened as he sniffed the air around them. Meg wanted to look too but her entire being was weak and she never felt so fragile before, she could feel the life draining from her and her throat was dry and soar from the all the screaming and running. The man's face shifted again and Meg could feel his eyes on her form, as if contemplating what to do with her, Meg wanted to protest and beg for him to take her with him, she didn't want to die here, she didn't want to die alone…it wasn't fair when she came here to belong. But to her relief he stood up taking her with him into his strong arms just as Meg felt herself falling into oblivion.

Voices…Meg woke to the sound of two voices arguing, part of her wanted to rush her senses to wake but her body protested. Slowly Meg opened her eyes but a bright luminescent light glared down at her, she gave up and closed her eyes and just listened.

"What happened?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up; there was surprise and pity in his tone.

"Hunters startled an Omega and I guess she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Meg recognized that voice, it belong to her savior.

"Her wounds are severe, look at this."

"I know, but she has been bitten."

"Bitten?"

"Yes. Maybe she will heal."

"She is hanging on to thin thread here Mr. Hale."

"Without stating the obvious, can you help her or not?" He was getting annoyed with the other man; it was clear from the sudden spike of irritation in his voice.

"I will do my best, but I can't promise a recovery, but there is only so much I can do he-" The other man's calm reply came to an abrupt stop; there was a long silence for a moment.

"What?" The man who saved Meg asked.

"Here wounds, the blood stopped, she is healing"

"Patch her up, I'll be back as soon as possible" There was relief and contentment in his tone.

"Fine…" The man retorted as if against his better judgment.

"Thank you."

Meg was slipping back into unconsciousness and the questions that clouded her mind also came to a stop.

The veterinarian stared down at the sleeping young woman, he guessed her to be the same age as his young apprentice Scott, so young and involved in a problem way over her head. He sighed, how did high-schooler's end up being dragged into such a chaotic mess?

Alan didn't recognize her and Derek didn't seem to either, was she just a tourist? Whoever she was he knew he had to warn Scott, from the looks of things Derek was going to have a new member in his pack. He grabbed his phone and began dialing Scott's number instantly directed to voice mail, Alan sighed growing annoyed by the minute but after a moment he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Scott its Mr. Deaton, we have a little situation…"

Derek was in his Chevy making his way to pick up the girl he rescued, the new addition to his team. He wasn't planning on accepting anymore werewolves into his team, other than Erica and the rest but this was just handed to him. He was taking a walk to clear his mind, and the woods where his house used to be always brought him comfort but the hunters were hunting at the time and it wasn't a werewolf he knew. It was someone from a far; migrating here to most probably start a pack of his own, Derek wasn't planning on getting involved not till he heard screaming.

His first thought was that it was one Scott's classmates and Derek ran to her aid only to find a victim he didn't recognize. Saving her from the blood lusting Omega was the least of his problems. She had been bitten and her body was bruised and broken but he couldn't tear his gaze away from those large fearful eyes staring up at him for help, the way tears spilled from them, Derek was known to be cold hearted but not completely, some protective instinct in him had kicked in.

When Alan told him that she was healing, a plan began formulating in his mind. She was going to turn, her body had accepted the curse and it was now a part of her and pretty soon by the next full moon it will manifest her. Derek couldn't leave a Beta on their own, not when their so young, helpless and alone. Derek had gone back to the forest in search for clues for her identity, there was a back pack where he found her and it consisted of clothes and food wrappers, there was also a wallet.

Derek discovered her name was Megra Day and she was seventeen years old and from Colorado. Strange…what was she doing in Beacon Hills? From the clothes and cash Derek guessed her to be a run away and he figured she wouldn't have chosen to come here if she didn't have any family here. Derek knew he had to check the directory for any Day's, or he could just ask her once she got up.

Derek took a sharp left into the car park of the pet clinic, keeping the engine running Derek hurried over to the building, opened the door and walked in to the back. She was where he had left her and so was the vet. The bloods from her wounds were cleaned up and she was well bandaged but the dirt still littered the sides of her face and there were twigs in her dark curly hair. Derek glanced at the vet who nodded in silent approval for Derek to approach her, he did so without hesitation.

"I found her back pack, her name is Megra Day and she is from Colorado." Derek stated Alan looked to him, surprise clear on his face.

"Colorado? What is she doing here?" He inquired staring down at her peaceful expression. Derek nodded, silently taking steps towards the operating table she was laid on.

"Maybe she has family here" Alan pondered, not being able to deduce any other reason for a girl from Colorado to end up in Beacon Hills.

"Maybe, but I won't find out anything else about her until tomorrow" Derek noted carefully tucking his arms under her neck and behind her knees before gently lifting her up into his arms.

"You are taking her with you?" Alan asked hastily as Derek attempted to walk away.

"Of course, she is going to need answers when she wakes up." He stated glancing at her for a moment.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"She is going to turn, one way or another, so it's best she is with someone who can give her answers."

"You should know, I told Scott." Alan stated after a moment in all seriousness, Derek tensed turning to face the good Vet.

"What? What did he say?" Derek hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I left him a message, he will know about this."

"Fine, but I am still taking her."Derek grumbled annoyance seeping in to his words before he exited the room to the lobby before leaving the building with the girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha Beta Omega

"Who is she?" Erica questioned heatedly as Derek gently placed the unconscious teenager on the first level of one of the bunk beds in their hide out.

"If things go well, she will be our newest addition."

"Newest addition?" Erica echoed disapprovingly Derek remained silent; Isaac crossed his arms over his chest also looking at the girl the Alpha had brought in.

"I thought we were enough." Isaac said nodding his head in Erica and Boyd's direction. Derek looked to his pack with the same stern gaze he always had.

"The more we have the stronger we are against the hunters, does anyone have a problem with this?" Derek's question was lined with warning. They could all sense it and even though Erica felt threatened by the presence of another girl in the team she did not dare defy their Alpha.

"What's her name?" Boyd spoke up glancing in the sleeping female's direction. Derek turned his attention to Boyd.

"Megra Day, as far as I know she is not from around here."

"If you know very little why did you turn her?"

"I didn't, she was bitten by an Omega who has most likely been killed by the hunters by now."

"Talk about collateral damage." Isaac muttered amused by the whole ordeal. Derek brushed past them and headed to the broke down bus, hesitantly they all followed.

"She will wake up soon enough and I'll have to explain everything to her, mean while don't you three have homework to catch up on?"

"Really, now you are concerned with our progress in school?" Erica retorted sardonically, Derek stared and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah we get it, let's go guys and leave him with his new flavour of the week." Erica grumbled walking away. Boyd and Isaac exchanged glances with each other before taking cue and followed Erica up the steel steps and out into the world. Derek watched them leave for a moment before beginning to pace thoughtfully.

"Mr. Deaton" The vet looked to the entrance of his operation room when Scott—His assistant—came rushing in, panting with his jittery friend following.

"Scott there you are and I see you brought Stiles" Alan smiled at the two boys who leaned on the steel operation table trying to catch their breath.

"We got here as fast as we could, is she still here?" Scott asked his brown eyes wide and searching, the vet shook his head regretfully.

"No, Derek took her."

"Well that's great right? Now she isn't our problem anymore." Stiles exclaimed with a heave of relief. The vet tapped his chin thoughtfully while looking to the two teenagers.

"Not so sure about that, you two have been living here your entire lives, do you know anyone named Megra Day?" He inquired, Scott and Stile's stared wide-eyed and shocked.

"Meg?" They both stuttered out in disbelief, stunned by the name.

"You know her?" Mr. Deaton acknowledged full of intrigue. Scott nodded and looked to Stiles who seemed to be struggling to process the information.

"What is she doing here? She is supposed to be in Colorado with her father." The teen wolf exclaimed running his fingers through his hair, confused and frustrated.

"Does she have any family here?" Alan asked calmly, Scott shook his head in answer.

"No, she was Stiles neighbour back when we were primary school but then her father found a job in Colorado and they moved there."

"This is bad Scott, what are we going to tell her dad? Hey Mr. Day here we found Meg oh and by the way she is a freaking werewolf now!" Stiles cried waving his lanky arms in panic before Scott grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him.

"Stiles calm down! We can fix this; we just need to find her." He ordered before letting go of Stiles who stumbled a bit before regaining his posture, Alan smiled at the two.

"Good luck to you both." He said.

"Thanks for telling us Mr. Deaton" The muttered and turned to leave in search for Megra.

Megra woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed but the sensation completely left her system when she found herself in a surrounding she did not recognise. Meg sat up so fast that her head immediately began to pound from a sudden rush. She groaned pushing with her feet so she was leaned back against one of the erect poles of the bunk bed. Her dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders as her eyes adjusted to the space around her. She was surrounded by a grey concrete wall with steel pillars spread out over the space.

_It looks like a place where all appliances come to die_

Megra mused confused by all the junk pushed against the corners of the room. There was sunlight filtering through the windows behind her, but from the amount of exposed piping and dependency on artificial light. Meg figured she in some underground facility. Her gaze moved to her clothing. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore the night before but the sight of the ripped material and blood stains everything began to flash back into her mind. Her hand immediately shot to her chest, sighing in relief when she felt the presence of the mood pendant in the shape of a crescent moon her father had given her when she was younger. She smiled fondly at the memory of her father and clutched the pendant and heaved a sigh.

"You are awake." Meg gasped, startled by the familiar voice that spoke up. She was surprised to find a man standing at the foot of her bed. He was young, tall and well built. She guessed him to be around six foot and mid twenties, he had dark shortly cut hair and stubble on his strong defined jaw but what caught her attention the most were the pair of grey eyes that stared at her, she had never seen such a colour before.

"Hi." Meg was embarrassed from the way her voice squeaked, clearing her throat she grinned bashfully.

"Mind telling me where I am?" Derek was astounded by her lack of fear. He expected screaming, a tantrum and possible basic survival instincts to kick in but she looked completely at ease from her seat on the bed. Derek listened intently to the rhythm of her heart beat, it was slightly elevated, and maybe she was putting up a front?

"My place." Derek answered nonchalant.

"Ah I see." Her gaze moved around the interior once again before falling on to him. "Nice place you got here." Was she trying to be polite? This isn't the normal response you give to a kidnapper, or maybe Derek simply lacked experience.

"So, were you the one who saved me last night? Or was that just a really vivid nightmare?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you brought me here because…"

"I didn't know where you lived-"

"Oh that makes sense."

"Also, you were bitten by a werewolf."

"Yes well…excuse me?" Megra reeled back in shock, staring at Derek incredulously.

"A werewolf, since you survived you will be turning into one." Derek waited for a response for his blunt statement but she simply stared with wide amber eyes and her mouth a gape. Then suddenly her body began to tremble from the laughter that shook her body. Derek deadpanned, watching her clutching her stomach and continue to laugh uncontrollably until they died down and the grin on her face melted to one of soberness.

"Oh…you are serious?" Derek nodded silently and she continued to stare as if analyzing him, then she began to nibble at her lower lip contemplatively.

"Um, has anyone suggested therapy?"

Derek gritted his teeth at her remark, clenching his fists to resist the urge to punch a wall, taking a deep quiet breath Derek spoke again.

"This isn't a joke Megra."

"Whoa, how do you know my name?!" She exclaimed suddenly on her feet ready for a dash.

"It's written on your ID."

"Oh right."

"That's beside the point; you are a werewolf like me." Derek stated taking a bold step towards her; Meg crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"You are a werewolf too?" She asked.

"Yes, I can help you; we are one of the same."

"Um ha-ha, no we are not, you are crazy and I am perfectly sane." Derek was beginning to grow annoyed by her denial, she just refused to believe in the facts or maybe it's just because she was hearing all of this from a complete stranger, but Derek can be persistent too.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Think back to last night when you were attacked, was it an ordinary man? And from the amount of wounds that were inflicted on you, you should be dead but your body has completely healed because the he gave you the bite." She stared thoughtfully her mind wandering to last night's events; she averted her gaze to the mattress below her before looking to Derek again.

"The bite," She inquired.

"Yes."

"Then where is this bite?" Derek knew she was looking for evidence of the curse but he had to tell her the truth.

"It's healed."

"Right…Well I need proof." Meg stated with a stubborn lift of her chin.

"Proof," Derek snapped disbelievingly.

"Yes, it's what people need to be convinced otherwise you are just plain insane." She informed almost snootily. Derek's jaw clenched and marched to her. Meg stared with wide eyes when he cornered her into the wall behind her before swiftly caging her under him. He looked dead into her eyes and Meg couldn't look away.

"Here is your proof." He murmured with dark promise, Meg watched wide eyed as his mesmerizing grey eyes began to turn into a bright crimson. His lips curled up in a snarl and Meg saw the evident peak of canines that began to grow from the deeps of his gums and out for her to see. She was suddenly aware of the dangerous situation she was in, trapped between those same types of creature that had attacked her last night, her mouth responded on its own. This was something new. He was something completely different and all together deadly.

"Mother!-"Meg screamed pressing herself against the wall struggling to form a distance between them. He smiled amused by her reaction and the satisfaction of seeing her eat her own words. Derek expected her to be traumatised for a good period of time, but she recovered sooner then he predicted, much sooner. The previous fear in her eyes morphed into curiosity, her gaze never leaving his sharp canines, her eyebrows that were raised in disbelief were softening into one of interest.

"Are those real?" Before Derek could pull back she had reached out and sharply poked one of his teeth, Derek took a step back in surprise when she yelped pricked by the razor-sharpness of his tooth.

"Freaking hell!" she wagged her wrist around at a fail attempt to diminish the pain before inspecting the dot of a wound oozing with blood. Derek shook his head in disbelief. The woman was certainly something else, and not at all what he expected from the terrified teenager he saved the night before.

"Ha! If I am a werewolf why is this not healing?" she pointed out in triumph shoving the bleeding finger before Derek's eyes, he continued to stare sternly.

"Because you got it from an Alpha and you are a Beta."

_Alpha, Beta this is insane!_

"Yeah, you are an Alpha-weirdo and I Beta gets the heck out of here." Meg snapped trying to push past him but Derek wouldn't budge, although slightly taken back by her pun he refused to let her leave without her accepting the truth.

"Listen here, you are going to be turning into a werewolf and since you are a woman it will be happening twice a month not just on the full moon, so unless you do not want to end up killing someone, you will accept my help." Meg stared deep in to his grey eyes and saw no deceit, he was serious? Now that Meg thought about it, she felt the absence of her thick framed glasses yet she could see fine without, unless she magically restored her 20/20 vision she knew something was abnormally wrong. But Meg didn't feel any different, she feels the same as she did the moment she entered the town, how did things turn out this way? She only came to visit her childhood friends not catch lycanthropy.

"So I am really going to become this…thing on the next full moon?" Meg uttered unsurely, Derek nodded in reply.

"Yes you will." Meg sighed not pleased with the answer, a werewolf? Her mind flashed to the night before when she was attacked, the same fear and helplessness she felt consumed her and Meg felt her heart race. Derek heard it, that heavy thudding of her heart beat, her gaze was distant and Derek knew she was starting to remember what happened to her, it was all coming back.

"Will I have any control over it? Will I attack anyone like I was attacked?" She asked there was this youthful vulnerability in her eyes and Derek knew that she wasn't like the other Beta's her soul was untainted and innocent, she didn't wish any harm on anyone.

"I can make sure that does not happen." Derek spoke softly and slowly to assure her, Meg stared silently for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"This was not my plan you know, I was just here to stay with a friend."

"A friend, who"

"I call him Stiles, you might not know-"Derek pulled away, his mind reeling in disbelief.

"Stiles Stilinski?" Meg blinked in surprise before a smile broke out on her pretty face.

"Yeah! You know him?" Derek didn't answer; he turned his gaze to the floor and continued to grit his teeth.

"This is just great." He muttered frustration building up, and then he suddenly looked to her in alarm.

"Did he know you were coming here?" Derek asked hurriedly and Meg continued to smile eager to answer his questions.

"Well no actually, it was kind of a surprise you see I used to be his neighbour back till I was like ten or twelve-"

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Her ramblings were cut short by another feminine voice; Meg tilted her body to the side to look back Derek to find three unfamiliar faces. Derek glanced over his shoulder, exasperation clear on his face, he needed more time to get information out of the newest Beta but his other students had to come and be the unwanted distraction, unwanted by him that is.

"Oh bless the heavens, earthlings!" Meg exclaimed in glee rushing past Derek, astonishing him and the recipients of her happiness. She took in the sight of the others; one was a girl with long flowing blonde hair and a clear annoyance scrunching up her pretty features. One of the boys was tall with a head of complimentary blonde curls on his head and apparent blue eyes. The other was of African America descent and towering, Megan guessed him to be around Derek's height and he possessed a very athletic body with bulging biceps, Meg was instantly intrigued by all of them, curious to why they all wore black like they were part of some backstreet gang.

"Aren't you friendly?" Isaac uttered unsure staring down at the bubbly teenager who grinned up at them, Boyd and Erica exchanged dubious glances. The dark haired female continued to beam and abruptly thrust her hand out for them to shake and begin introductions.

"Yes I am, hi! Name's Megra but you can call me Meg." She stated Isaac hesitantly grasped her soft hands first, clasping her small hands around his slender fingers.

"Isaac" He stated Meg smiled, he found her smile terrifyingly contagious.

"Boyd" He stated politely and almost bashfully taking the turn to shake her hand, Meg found herself instantly liking him.

"…Erica" From the refusal to shake her hand, Meg could tell Erica already seemed to be displeased by her presence, she was taken back not used to such a response from someone, but she brushed it aside and continued to grin.

"Cool! You guys go to high school huh, know Stiles by any chance?"

"You know Stiles?" Erica asked disbelief clear in her voice, Megra nodded eagerly.

"Yup, we used to be good friends back when we were kids."

"Derek, she knows Stiles." Isaac announced his fair brows raised in surprise and looking over to their Alpha who stood behind Megra, watching the Beta's exchange.

"Yes, I know" Derek grumbled, Megra looked between them clearly confused.

"Why do you all treat it like it's such a bad thing? He didn't turn out to be a drug dealer did he, or a convict?"

"Stiles a convict" Boyd echoed amused and the other two snorted stifling laughter.

"That's rich." Erica breathed crossing her arms over her chest, forming creases on her leather jacket. Meg was still befuddled and they could all see it, Erica continued.

"Sweetie he is the only normal one in this mess."

"Normal, does that mean you guys are…?" Meg trailed to a stop when they all grinned already confirming her suspicions.

"Werewolves, yes and we are here to welcome you to the pack." Erica stated gesturing her hands to Isaac and Boyd who watched her reactions carefully, Meg frantically looked to them and then Derek who analysed her with his piercing grey eyes.

"Oh cool, I've never been part of a pack before, could be fun?" Meg's enthusiasm surprised them all, especially Derek who refused to show it, Erica and the rest exchanged glances again and Meg took notice of it, it's like they were sending each other mental messages.

_Cool! Wonder if they would teach me that_. Meg thought merrily, her grin never faltering even when all their eyes simultaneously morphed into a bright shade of copper.

"Fun, yeah sure loads of fun" Meg didn't know whether should be excited of worried by the sinister promise in Erica's words.


	3. Chapter 3: Beacon Hills High

Meg was dubious about her living for the next few…well she wasn't exactly sure how long she will be in Beacon Hills now that she is a "werewolf" there is still lingering doubt in her mind. Derek made a mission in the morning to hammer her with questions, not that Meg minded, he was very pleasing to the eyes.

"Is anyone looking for you, your parents?"

"Nope, my parents are dead and my aunt is currently residing in France." Meg knew she had shocked Derek by her bluntness about her parent's death but she could help herself, the past in the past and she had come to terms with it a long time ago.

"Is your aunt looking for you?"

"Nope, I have a letter from her approving my stay in Beacon Hills; I can show it to you if you like."

"Well that's settled, now what?"

"We get her enrolled."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills high school." Isaac announced as the four of them walked in to through the main entrance of the school and stood between a long corridors leading left and right, Meg watched as highschoolers like her walked past them hurrying to classes or to meet their friends, she grinned.

"I am so excited." She muttered eager to make new friends; the rest gave her doubtful glances.

"I think you are the first one who's even been excited about high school." Isaac stated staring down at her, she glanced up at him.

"You guys don't have fun here? And I am not referring to education." Meg asked curiously looking to the three of them; they all shrugged in lazy unison.

"Not before we met Derek." Erica stated jadedly.

"So this whole werewolf thing, changed your lives for the better?" Meg asked Boyd nodded.

"Well it's got its ups and downs but better than anything we had before" Isaac agreed and Meg smiled pleased by the answer.

"Oh cool, then I have nothing to worry about"

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Erica retorted before a presence at a nearby locker grabbed her attention, it was Scott and Stiles and they were having a very animated discussion, a smile full of malice curved her full lips.

"Now, didn't you say you wanted to reunite with your former friend?" She asked throwing an arm over the shoulders of the unsuspecting Meg, the question instantly grabbed the teenager's attention as she began to enthusiastically look around.

"Yeah I did, do you see him?"

"Right there," Erica pointed at two teenage boys who were still unaware of their presence.

"That's Stiles?" Meg inquired with a dubious arch of her dark brows, watching the taller teenager with a buzz cut hair and very lanky body. But Megan recognised that same pointy nose and large intelligent eyes.

"Yup, disappointed?" Erica asked snidely, Megan resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not sure yet, I am going to go say hi." She stated boldly about to approach the two but Erica swiftly grabbed her by the elbow, preventing her from leaving.

"Why don't we join you?" She offered, Meg obliged and they all headed towards the two boys.

"Stiles" Megan exclaimed the moment she was within hearing range, Stiles was startled and looked up, his eyes widening and surveying her profile.

"Meg?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice but she couldn't hold it against him, she had changed a lot and apparently so has he, he was a lot taller than she remembered in fact everyone seemed to be taller than her.

"Scott!" Meg yelled turning her attention to the unsuspecting werewolf who gaped in shock.

"Meg!" Scott and Stiles stared at the grinning girl in disbelief, the twelve year old tom boy they hung out with the forest playing games that involved a lot of mud had evolved into a dark haired beauty with a extremely infectious smile.

"You guys have grown so much!" Meg suddenly embraced Stiles surprising him but he returned it awkwardly before she moved and embraced Scott who hugged her back.

"I can't believe you are actually here…and with them." Stiles murmured giving disapproving stares in the other Beta's direction; they stood their calmly watching the reunion.

"I am part of their pack now, cool right?" Scott and Stiles exchanged worried glanced, looking to Meg who grinned playing with the leather jacket that Erica had lent to her, she certainly looked like she was part of the gang.

"Yeah, just awesome." Stiles grumbled sarcastically.

"So where are you guys headed?" Megra asked simply.

"To the canteen, why don't you join us?" Scott suggested with a friendly smile, though Stiles caught on, they wanted to talk to her away from Derek's minions.

"Awesome! Can my friends tag along?" Isaac and Erica grinned maliciously at Meg's words, looking to Scott and Stiles, daring them to say no.

"Uh um, yeah sure why not, we could use more company." Stiles replied with forged enthusiasm, Meg beamed at him abruptly hooking her arms with Scott's and Stiles, pulling them with her.

"Great because I smell tacos,"

The school canteen filtered with loud babble and heavy foots steps of students walking about socializing, eating and enjoying their limited time of freedom before the inevitable bell rang signalling them to return to their usual routine of classes.

Scott and Stiles and Derek's pack sat at a table closest to a window, they were seated opposite Meg who sat between Isaac and Boyd who acted like her personal body guard, Erica sat beside Scott a little too close to comfort and he tried his best to ignore her and focus his attention on Meg—who was completely distracted by the food on her plastic tray—

"So Meg what are you doing back in Beacon Hills?" Meg stopped sipped on the straw of her juice box and looked up at Scott's questions.

"To visit you two silly, well actually I was hoping to crash at your place Stiles." Meg said simply looking to Stiles.

"Oh why don't you, I am sure my dad would be happy to see you again." Sties stated and Meg smiled unsurely.

"Well I don't want to be an inconvenience and besides—"

"She already has a place to stay with Derek." Isaac interrupted grabbing everyone's attention.

"Derek?" Scott breathed in disbelief but Meg mistook it for confusion.

"Oh yeah, he wants to help me with this whole werewolf thing, oh hey speaking of which!" Meg grinned at Scott with a new found interest gleaming in her amber eyes.

"Scott I heard you are one too!" She exclaimed gleefully, Scott found himself blushing and he didn't know why, maybe it was her intense admiring stare.

"Yeah," Scott mumbled bashfully.

"What's it like?" She inquired crossing her arms over the table and leaning towards them.

"It's challenging Meg, and I am not sure if Derek is the best helper because of his intentions."

"Intentions..?"

"He is just using you as a guard dog for his own personal power gain." Meg blinked in revelation and averted her gaze to the canteen table.

"Oh I see, well he might end up being disappointed, I am not even sure if I am a werewolf I don't feel any different except for the fact that I can see without my glasses…and I can smell the month old banana in that guy's bag." Meg stated gesturing her thumbs at a lunch table behind them where a blonde lanky boy sat reading a comic book but himself.

"I know right, someone should warn that guy." Boyd agreed gazing over his shoulder at the boy; Meg nodded sympathetically before abruptly shaking her head to avoid drifting off into her own thoughts.

"Enough about me tell me what you guys have been up to." She demanded with that same smile, Stiles and Scott exchanged glances.

"You know the usual lacrosse, grades, and girls." Scott muttered after a moment, this sparked her interest.

"GIRLS do tell!" She said leaning further over the table.

"Funny story, lover boy was dating the daughter of the very guy who was trying to kill him." Stiles stated shocking Meg and Scott.

"What?" She was scandalizing and Scott's blush deepened.

"It is not like it sounds." The teen wolf protested animatedly.

"It is exactly like it sounds." Stiles added smirking.

"He wants to kill you, dude what did you do?" Megan inquired though a smirk full of amusement curved at her lips.

"I didn't do anything! Its more about what I am." Scott stated Meg stared contemplatively not comprehending his hint.

"A werewolf,"

"Oh right…no wait what?" The sudden shrill of the school bell distracted all of them; lazily everyone began shuffling out of the canteen while Scott and the rest remained seated.

"Guess that's all the time we have for our little get together, we need to get going now" Isaac announced getting to his feet along with Boyd.

"What do you have now Meg?" Boyd asked looking to Meg who was just getting to her feet, at his question she immediately fished out her timetable from the pocket of her jeans. Scott and Stiles watched anticipating her words as she skimmed through the sheet of paper.

"Oh history" She announced smiling; Stiles arm suddenly shot up into the air.

"I'll take you there Meg." He insisted Erica glared his way.

"I think it would be better if I show her the way." She persisted walking around the table and to Meg just as Boyd stepped out of the restricted space between the bench and the table. Scott glared at the Beta's they weren't planning on letting Meg out of their sights; he guessed they were under Derek's orders not let Scott influence Meg's decision in anyway. Scott felt his anger rising, clenching his fingers into a fist he silently decided he was going to have a little chat with Derek.

Stiles speedily raced to Meg's side just as she stepped out from behind the table, a yelp left her lips when he suddenly grasped her by the left arm and pulled her closer to his side, determined to not let Erica have her way. Erica on the other hand clutched Meg's right forearm while glaring daggers at Stiles, the dark haired teenager stood awkwardly between the two and smothered by the tension emitting from both.

"Um how about we all go?" she suggested meekly.

"Alright," Stiles agreed.

"Fine" Erica hissed through gritted teeth but Stiles reacted quickly and began dragging Meg who stumbled after him.

"Run Meg run!"

"But I am still digesting!" Meg's loud protest caught everyone's attention.


	4. Chapter 4: Training-Round 1the Tiger

Meg followed the rest of her pack down the steel steps and into the basement where Derek lived; she wondered if this was their usual routine, coming here straight after school. She liked the idea of being around her new friends even after school had ended, life didn't sound so lonely.

"It's training time" Erica grumbled begrudgingly when they reached the landing of the steps, Meg looked to her.

"Training time?" Meg echoed befuddled while fiddling with her necklace as they walked to the middle of the room.

"Yup," Isaac stated with a nodded, she arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Training for what exactly?" Meg questioned looking to them, Erica answered.

"Defending ourselves against anyone that wants to kill us"

"Kill us?! I thought we were instantly bumped to the top of the food chain." The teenager exclaimed full of disbelief, Isaac chuckled at her words and Boyd smiled clearly amused.

"Sadly no, there are hunters out there that are specifically qualified to kill us." Isaac stated while beginning to remove his jacket since it would get in the way of his training.

"Yeah with fancy weapons and shit," Erica added looking down at Meg who stared wide eyed and intrigued.

"You are all here, good…Let's get started." Derek's appearance grabbed everyone attention Meg was surprised to find him in a plain white vest and jeans, her keen gazed outlined the bulge of his well defined muscles before taking in the sight of his taut stomach, and she gulped feeling extremely feverish all of a sudden. Meg was startled by the sudden magnetic attraction she felt for him physically, he was certainly the best looking teacher she ever had but the stern features on his face made her feel worried for her life. Derek's piercing gaze fell on her without warning, making her feel smaller than she already was.

"Meg, we are going to start with you" He stated Meg took a step back on response as all eyes fell on her.

"Ha ha, I am more of a sidelines kinda girl." Meg insisted sheepishly Derek was not amused.

"Funny, because I don't remember giving you an option" He retorted bluntly.

"Neither did the hobo werewolf that attacked me, yet here we are." Isaac, Erica and Boyd immediately tensed at Meg's answer knowing smart mouthing does not go well with Derek, they all stiffly looked to Derek for his reaction they saw the clear clenching of his jaw muscles.

"Get over here, now." He ordered calmly holding his anger at bay; Meg crossed her arms over her chest shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Jeez are you always this-"

"NOW"

"Okay okay, sheesh." Meg muttered and Erica shoved her from behind to give her the extra push, Meg stumbled forward and stood in the clearing in front of Derek.

"Now, I want you to get angry." Derek stated circling around her until he was on her left but at a safe distance, Meg tilted her head to the side confused.

"Angry?"

"Yes, it triggers the transition to werewolf." He stated as it was the most obvious fact in the world, nervousness instantly flooded her sense, this man was insane!

"Um do I have to?" Erica shook her head in disbelief already predicting Derek's answer, the two boys feared for Meg's life, seeing the irritation beginning to form on Derek's face, but Meg was completely oblivious and continued to ramble. "I am just not the type of person to get angry; I am calm and go with the flow kinda girl."

"Go with the flow huh? Well my flow demands you to go and get angry" Derek snapped taking a authoritative step towards her, she took a step back trying to keep a safe space sensing Derek's building up frustration.

"I can't! But you are doing enough for the both of us." She protested clutching her necklace anxiously, he sighed pinching at the bridge of his nose to contain his urge to punch the girl.

"It's not that hard, Isaac show her." Derek ordered through gritted teeth, Isaac approached them instantly standing with his back facing Derek and looking to Meg, she stared anticipating his next move. Isaac's eyes glowed bright copper and the flesh of his forehead scrunched and melted as if fusing with the bridge of his nose forming a terrifying animalistic expression that startled Meg, sharp deadly canines emerged from the depths of his gums she couldn't help but watch both fascinated and terrified at the same time.

"You just tap into a memory that makes you most angry and everything else just shifts on its own." Derek stated simply, gesturing to Isaac whose face morphed back to normal before he moved back to stand with Erica and Boyd.

"Now you try, attack me." Meg pouted she was hesitant and it was obvious to everyone but she knew that if she didn't it would only infuriate Derek more.

_I guess I have to prove how useless I am._

"Um, alright" Meg closed her eyes for a moment to gather her wits, everyone watched eager to see her ability, Erica more than the rest mainly because she wanted her to fail. The moment Meg opened her eyes she ran at Derek, he was startled not expecting it but stood stock still as a loud battle cry left her lips as she brought her arms up curling her fingers in the shape of a clawed hand and leaped at Derek.

Isaac, Boyd and Erica struggled to stifle their laughter watching Meg wave her arms around desperately as Derek held her back by a large hand on her head, pushing her back at an arm's length. Derek dead-panned abruptly releasing her and stepping aside, Meg yelped from the sudden release of pressure and tumbled forward.

"What was that?" Derek demanded turning to her, Meg finally found her balance and turned to face him, grinning in triumph.

"You like it? I call it the _tiger_." She retorted bringing out her claw shaped hand again and swiping at the air playfully, Derek felt his left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"More like the kitten." Isaac muttered smirking, they were all entertained.

"Or the pus-"

"Try again." Derek's loud voice boomed silencing Boyd bawdy jest; Meg huffed, and shoulders slumping as she marched past Derek to her originating point to start again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Worst Werewolf In History

Derek trudged the length of the broken down bus he slept in, his features scrunched up in frustration at the thought of the female Beta that maddened him.

His thoughts drifted back to the training session in the evening which had not gone at all the way he wanted. The girl really knew how to push his buttons; she just refused to show any anger of any kind, not even annoyance. Derek remembered the way she would attempt to attack him and always end up either pinned down or thrown to the floor, but she would always get back up with an amused smile, at time he knew she was getting tired by never tried to mask it with annoyance but with huff and pout at her lips then resume to dust herself off and get back to her starting position. It boggled his mind, teenagers were the very epitome of angst and temper yet she showed none of those qualities, even when Erica and Isaac teased her constantly after her embarrassing falls; she smiled and brushed them off like dusting snowflakes off a winter coat.

_Is she retarded?_ Derek dubbed her to be the worst werewolf in history; she showed no signs of even being part Lycan. Growling in frustration Derek stomped out of the bus and into the wide space, determined to shake some sense into the girl. Derek marched to the where the loan –barely held together—bunk bed when the sight of her sleeping form stopped him. All previous resentment he had diminished instantly like water to flame, there she rested on her back the large jersey she brought she had used as a blanket and it was now tangled between her legs, she didn't sleep lady like at all but the pure serene look on her pretty face did strange things to his insides. Derek couldn't stop his features from softening at the sight of her, his gaze fell on scratch that ran down her arm, it was small and barely noticeable but Derek wondered why it wasn't healing.

Realization dawned to him; he must have inflicted it unintentionally, she suddenly shifted grabbing the Alpha's attention, she rolled on to her side facing him and curled up to trap heat to keep warm since her make shift blanket failed miserably. Derek sighed shaking his head in disbelief, turning around he walked into his train once more before emerging with an old grey blanket he had managed to steal from the motel rooms he used to stay in, he walked over to her unsuspecting form and gently draped the blanket over her.

Derek stood towering over her, watching her sleep for a moment his thoughts drifting. Meg wasn't the type of girl he was used to dealing with; managing Erica was much simpler than her. Erica although itched to retaliate was more fearful of what Derek was capable of, Meg on the other hand didn't show fear or any intention of retaliating, she was all smiles and carefree and it bothered him. Derek frowned, he knew had to up his game in tomorrow's training session, he couldn't let her inability to feel angry slide, he had to get her to turn and learn to control her wolf form if she was planning on surviving.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked eagerly poked Scott who tried to eavesdrop on Derek's Betas from their seat at the canteen table; the teen wolf scowled glaring at his best friend.

"Will you shush Stiles? I can't hear them over the sound of your voice." He snapped and Stiles brought his hands up in submission.

"Alright," Scott sighed and tried again drowning out all the other noise in the cafeteria and just focusing on them at the far end of the canteen. Isaac and Boyd sat opposite Meg and Erica; -boys had their backs facing the cafeteria door— Erica sat over the edge of the bench with one leg over the other and picking at her nails jadedly, Meg was munching on a sandwich while Boyd ate his usual bag of Doritos and Isaac drank from a bottle of water.

"I can't believe you still haven't shifted, how can you not get angry?" Isaac inquired directing his question at Meg.

"I don't know I just never had a reason to." Meg answered after gulping down her bite before taking another; Erica glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired teenager with a look of complete resentment in her eyes.

"What? Is your life oh so perfect little Miss Goody Two Shoes." She snarled narrowing her hazel gaze on Meg who blinked thoughtfully.

"Well no, I just found it an unnecessary emotion, being angry is like holding hot coal in your hand with the intention of throwing it, you are the only one getting burnt." Meg stated her chin coming up a notch and wagging one finger in the air, Boyd smiled at her words before lowering his gaze.

"Quoting Buddha," His reply surprised Meg; slowly a smile curved her lips clearly impressed by his knowledge.

"Dude you are awesome." She stated factually and they fist bumped before Meg resumed eating.

"Whatever, Derek is getting pissed Meg; I wouldn't be surprised if he kicks you out." Erica added maliciously, startling Meg who stared wide eyed and anxious.

"Oh I hope not, I like our little gang, you guys are fun, even you Erica with your tongue lashing, and it entertains me." She said simply glancing at Erica with a tender smile curving her lips, the blonde was surprised by Meg's words not used to such pleasantness, and she scowled and turned away trying to seem unaffected.

"I am sorry I am such a terrible werewolf you guys," Meg sighed after a moment gazing haplessly at the triangularly cut bread between her fingers. Isaac smirked unable to prevent himself from finding her pouty face and sad eyes somewhat adorable.

"Its fine, I am impressed how you are able to keep it under control and besides you entertain us." He teased and flicked her on the forehead, Meg grumbled rubbing at the sore spot only making his smile widen.

"Yeah no one has been able to piss of Derek as much as you have, well other than Stiles," Boyd added before eating another Doritos chip, Meg couldn't help but smile at their encouraging words before her mind drifted at the mention of her childhood friend.

"Ah Stiles, he said the funniest thing in class today…"

Scott zoned out with wide eyes before looking to Stiles who stared anticipating his friend's next words.

"Dude I think Derek is trying to train Meg but for some reason it's not working out too well."

"What? Is he hurting her or something? Is the change bad? Tell me!"

"No, the complete opposite, you know how Derek told me that enough anger is what helps trigger the change into a werewolf?"

"Yeah so…"

"It's not working because Meg can't seem to get angry."

"Are you serious? Derek must be damn near pulling his hair out."

"I think so, for once Derek isn't able to manipulate his Beta's."

"But he is persistent; I wonder how long this will last."

"I have no idea, I am kinda hoping things don't go Derek's way and she ends up useless enough for him to want to get rid of her, it's better if she is with us than with Derek's group and end up getting a bullet between her eyes thanks to the hunters."

"True, oh and I did some digging."

"Digging, on whom?" Scott asked.

"Meg, I asked her about her dad when we were in Chemistry together and she tried to avoid the topic so I had to find out on my own."

"And…?"

"Scott, he died nearly two years ago."

Scott gaped at his best friend's statement "What?" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Stiles nodded in agreement, sharing Scott's shock "Yeah, I found an article it's pretty vague but some lab experiment had gone wrong and there was a huge fire at his work place, he was among the casualties."

"Does your dad know about this?" The teen wolf inquired glancing in Meg's direction, she was engrossed in a conversation with Boyd all smiles and merry.

"He doesn't know she is here yet, I might tell him today because I found an alibi for her long term stay here." Stiles informed, glancing over his shoulder at Meg for a moment before turning to Scott.

"What?"

"Meg's grandma is in the Beacon Hills." Stiles stated.

"Shouldn't she be looking for Meg then?"

"That's what I was wondering too."

"Should we tell her that Meg's here? So Meg will have to go stay with her grandmother,"

Stiles dead-panned at Scott's words and shot him a sardonic look "And what, on a full moon the granny can wonder what big ears Meg has?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Why hasn't Meg said anything about her grandma?" The werewolf asked Stiles shrugged haphazardly.

"Family issues I don't know" He mumbled.

"Well we have to find out" Scott insisted before a silence fell among them.

"SO what else did they say?" Stiles asked most inquisitively.

"Nothing else, Meg started talking about this funny joke you said—"

"She said that, what else?" Stiles cried a little too eagerly which earned him a questioning look from Scott; he simpered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, it's just the first time a girl thought I was funny." He garbled sinking into his chair.


	6. Chapter 6: C'est Très Mauvais

Derek—for the first time in his life—was stuck. He tried being mean, bullying, shoving and just being plain brutal at his attempts to anger Meg but no results, absolutely none. It's been nearly 2 weeks of training every day, the others were progressing, not as well as he hoped but still better than Meg. He tried pinning her against Erica since the blonde held some strange resentment for the girl, or so he thought but by time even Erica didn't attack as aggressively as she is known to, even Erica seemed to have formed a soft spot for her.

He remembered all his attempts at aggravating her, Meg was seated at the bunk bed in the night like she usually does, using the small lamps hung around the frame of her bunk bed as a means of illumination to do her homework. Derek had walked over with his usual scowl and without a word merely picked up the book off her lap, made sure she watched as he simply dropped the book carelessly on to the floor. The hardback fell to the floor in a heavy thud; it was sprawled on the cold floor and open. Meg stared at her fallen history book for a moment and Derek had anticipated her reaction to be annoyance or dislike of some kind but then she had suddenly reached down and plucked up a small note that had slipped out of the book mid air and slapped on to the floor.

"Hey, I was looking for this, thanks." She stated simply glancing up at him with a smile full of gratitude that shocked him, before picking up the book carelessly and going back to her work. Derek remembered the way his fingers curled into a fist as he stalked off unable to even look at her without feeling such an internal rage. _How can one girl be so damn happy?! _

_That's it!_ Derek knew he couldn't beat around the bush anymore; he had to confront her and demanded an explanation—for a subject that was unexplainable— His dark brows knotted together in irritation, his lips twisting into a scowl as he roughly slide apart the train door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Meg!" her heard jolted up from the book she was reading wide eyed and startled by the boom of Derek's voice, immediately she clamped her book shut and got off the bed, hurrying towards the train only to find Derek standing in the middle of their usual training area with his arms crossed over his chest and with very vivid scowl on his lips.

"Yes?" She inquired meekly anxious about the way he stared at her so bitterly with his grey eyes. Her hands immediately shot to her necklace, fingers fiddling with the crescent mood pendant always brought her great comfort under uncomfortable situations.

"Does your family have a history of mental disorders?" Derek question with his arm crossed behind his back, Meg titled her head to the side confused.

"Nope," she uttered smiling.

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?" He asked through gritted teeth, slowly stalking towards her, Meg took a safe step back.

"No…"she said while bravely holding his pale eyes that were gleaming dangerously.

"Are you high on Prozac?"

"No…what are you trying to imply?" at her soft inquiry his lips curled up into a snarl that was terrifying when matched with his piercing gaze, Meg's hold on her pendant tightened to the point where smooth edges of the ornament formed dents in her palm.

"Imply? There is no implication of any kind I am just wondering why you are emotionally incapable of feeling any anger what so ever." Derek exclaimed feeling his anger rising he wasn't the only one aware of that fact, but Meg refused to show any fear of any kind.

"Why is it such a big deal that I get angry?" She raised her raven brows knitting together, her amber eyes glittering with uncertainty. Derek scowled and was swiftly standing in front of her, his broad body towering over her small form.

"You know why, what do you think I've been wasting my time here with you for? Do you think I like training a bunch of teenagers?" He hissed trying to intimidate answers from her but Meg kept her famous patience in check no matter how much it was threatening to waver.

"If you don't then why did you bite them?" Her blunt words cut through Derek throwing him off balance for a moment, he mentally cursed and his grimace deepened.

"Do you realise the situation you are in?" He hissed his eyes flickering red for a moment. "Sooner or later the hunters will find out what you are and they will show no mercy do you understand? They will hunt you down and they will kill you unless you find away to protect yourself." During his repertoire Derek's gaze kept falling on to the long silver chain Meg continued to fiddle with, it annoyed him, watching those small slender fingers tug at that chain. It was a habit of hers; constantly playing with that adornment as if it would bring her comfort.

"How do you tend to do that if you don't turn hmm, with that silly necklace of yours?" Derek's fingers wrapped tightly around her necklace before roughly yanking it, the lock snapped from behind her neck as he held it in his hands for a moment before throwing it with so much force that it flew over her head and broke through the glass window behind them and disappeared. His heart was hammering so hard in his ears that Derek didn't hear the cry that left her lips as she ran after her necklace watching it fly through the glass shattering it in the process.

And the events that followed, Derek never predicted…

Regaining his steady heartbeat he sighed relieved without that pendant in his sight, Meg didn't feel the same way, Derek turned away to walk back to the bus when a low growl grabbed his attention. He turned back around to find Meg's shoulders hunched unlike her usual straight posture and then her head suddenly snapped up staring at Derek dead in the eyes with a pair of enlarged copper eyes that were glowing with an animalistic murderous intent; the fangs followed emerging from behind her full pink lips that were snarling at him. Her arms that were tangling by her side stiffened and her fingers sprawled and claws began to extend ready to strike, Derek took a step back on instinct not knowing whether to rejoice or run away.

Runaway, he is an Alpha; he had no reason to fear a Beta.

But that look in her eyes was terrifying, Derek could feel the way she felt remembering those emotions, one only gets that angry when something precious is taken from them so the necklace had a very important significance to Meg for her to react this fiercely. Without warning she charged, pushing off the balls of her feet with incredible speed before launching at Derek who side stepped but her clawed hand cut through his shirt ripping into his flesh. He grunted from the sting that shot through his body.

Megan –in werewolf form—was quick and agile which Derek was not expecting either and jumped at him again, low primal growls leaving her lips, before her sharp nails made contact with his skin Derek quickly wrapped both of his large hands around either wrist stopping them inches away from his chest.

But she struggled and attempted to kick him but Derek quickly pushed her back roughly, her body fell painfully on to the concrete before she went sliding back a few centimetres, he hoped that would have knocked her back into her senses but she scrambled to her feet quickly, crouching on all fours and looking up at him from under her dark bangs like a lion stalking its prey between a field of tall grass. She raced at him again and Derek was ready this time, turning into his part provoked form at an attempt to intimidate her with his Alpha status but she was unaffected, she was blinded by the blood lust. Derek immediately knew what he had to do next, the one thing that kept werewolves human.

Meg snapped her teeth at him and leaped once more, aiming for his face but he dodged and stealthily caught her wrist and pulled her forcing her arm to bend behind her back and holding her back to his chest with his other arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders seizing her. She struggled to break free but Derek was swift placing one hand on the edge where her shoulder met her arm and without warning he pulled back, a sickening crack echoed before an agonized cry left her lips.

Derek quickly looked over to her arms that were now slackened from the strain the pain had on her body, her claws were shrinking back to her normal nails turning that usual pale pink, her elongated ears –from within the recesses of her dark hair—were morphing back to their curved shape, he did not hesitate to lock her dislocated shoulder back into shape which sent another shocking ache through her being, acting on reflex her elbow swiftly jabbed Derek in the side. Not expecting is he grunted and his grip loosened and Meg pushed away, clutching her shoulder and taking measured steps away from him.

Her knees felt like jelly and her legs wobbled from the strain turning had on her body, she fell to her knees while gripping her shoulders she twisted her body so she was on her behind. Heavy pants left her lips that matched Derek who was also on the ground across from her struggling to breathe. Derek was watching her, wide eyed and speechless, she did not react to him the way most Betas did, it was quite terrifying how much of a danger she could be when angered, even his Alpha form didn't affect her. Meg suddenly looked up feeling the prickle of his stare, her amber eyes were ample and brimming with unshed tears but then she looked him dead in the eyes and he saw and read such a mix of emotion, shock, fear and worst of all betrayal, the way her innocent eyes were flared with hurt surprise made his heart clench so abruptly it took his breath away, he hadn't felt this guilty since he felt responsible for the fire that consumed his family's lives. Derek finally found himself seeing her for what she truly was all along, lost and so very fragile.

But the thought vanished the instant she was on her feet, turning away before dashing to the stairs and out into the world, Derek got up suddenly to stop her but hissed at the pain that shot through his abdomen, the gashes she caused had been deeper than he realised and took a little longer to heal. Derek knew going out in to the public with a ripped shirt and blood stains would only arouse unwanted stares, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed his car keys all hastily so she wouldn't be able to run too far.

Stiles enjoys a cold glass of milk every night before bed, it felt soothing for the belly and it reminded him of his mother, she used to come up to his bedroom every night when he was studying or at least pretending to study. Stiles remembered her smiling face that snuck a peak at him from behind the door before entering his room with the tall glass of milk balanced small dish. It was the little things that kept his memory of his mother burning in his mind; his greatest fear was forgetting her face entirely.

So Stiles left the comfort of his bedroom for a moment, heading down the steps and to the kitchen, helping himself to the milk carton and taking a large gulp of it. His mother was more proper with the use of a glass but Stiles felt lazy that day and didn't want to bother with the tedious task of carrying a glass up with him. He exited the kitchen after his raid and jogged up the stairs –eager to get back to his mythical fantasy game—and entered his room he just on his desk chair when the presence of another person in the room startled him.

"What the hell Derek! Learn to use the doorbell like normal people." Stiles exclaimed glaring at Derek who was glowering by his window waiting for Stiles.

"Is Meg here?" The Alpha questioned hurriedly and Stiles's hazel eyes widened instantly.

"No, please don't tell me you lost her, oh my god you lost her!" He freaked jumping to his feet and raking his fingers over his scalp.

"Can't you use your smell to track her down, what about the bond from the bite?!" Derek scowled mid pacing.

"I didn't turn her you idiot and her scent led me here so I figured she was with you." Stiles dead panned abruptly thrusting his arms out, gesturing to the room.

"Does it look like a girl has been in the room? EVER!" He exclaimed obnoxiously Derek gritted his teeth not in the best mood for sarcasm from Stiles.

"**Think**, you know her, where would she go if not here." The dark haired male urged staring at Stiles who frowned.

"How the heck am I supposed to know, she—the park" He breathed his scowl softening with a new found realization, he looked to Derek.

"She would have to pass by my place to get there, it's not too far."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know just go check; she was asking about the park a few days ago whether the oak tree was still there." Stiles insisted pushing Derek in the direction of his window; the Alpha didn't hesitate to jump out of Stiles window and onto the soft grass below before making a bee line to his black Chevy.

Derek went in the direction Stiles had advised him to go and sure enough her scent lingered the air, her own unique aroma it was floral yet spicy at the same time and extremely hard to place. Derek parked his car and hastily got out, following the scent that led him through the playground, past the swings and towards a tall oak tree, he narrowed his gaze on a dark silhouette crouched behind the tree, the smell was stronger now and he knew it was her.

"I know you are there." At his voice the figure shifted shrinking further behind the tree.

"Come and get in the car, we don't want any hunters spotting us." Derek ordered the only way he knew how but Meg refused to budge, he was going frustrated.

"If you are expecting an apology you are wasting your time brooding, I am not sorry. I did what I had to, to teach you the first lesson about being a werewolf." Derek couldn't believe the own words that left his lips but then again it was in his nature to be prideful and harsh when it came to the cold heart truth, but why did it feel so wrong?

Her long silence bothered him, Derek stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, and Derek knew how to be stubborn too, so he waited until the night got cold enough that she would have to force herself to take shelter in the warm interior of his car.

"It's not just a silly necklace you know." Her shaky voice shook him from his thoughts; Derek stared at her dark figure.

"It's the only thing I had left from my father that truly matters to me and you threw it away without a second thought.

I could put up with your insensitive remarks, your threats, your bullying, but that…that was just cruel." Derek lowered his gaze the sinking feeling of shame in his stomach consuming him, he had to admit he might have gone a bit over board by throwing the necklace but –his fingers fiddled with a object buried in his coat—he was hoping to offer a truce.

"I didn't listen to them when they said you were bad news, I mean how could I? You saved my life and gave me a place to stay without any personal gain…I guess I am wrong about that too." Meg breathed her tone etched in sadness, her words sinking into the Alpha.

"So no, I am not expecting an apology, I am not expecting anything from you." Derek was taken aback by her words; although calm it cut through him like a knife the guilt only amplifying. She really was not the type of girl he was used to, she hadn't judged him at first sight and Scott and Stiles had managed to speak to her alone and attempt to change her mind about staying with him but she chose not to listen to them.

"I-I wasn't trying to change or enhance your opinion of me, I do what I have to, to survive and help others like me to survive." Derek sighed and took a step towards the tree.

"I need you to understand what you are up against, they are not the type of bad guys you picture in that naïve little head yours, these people burned my family alive in the house I used to live in, they are the reason I have trouble sleeping at night, they are the reason why I always feel the need to glance over my shoulder." Meg's eyes widened at his words, they burnt down his own? Killed his family? Things started to make more sense to her, why someone like had made it such a mission to shut out the world and they finally had something in common, they both lost family to a fire except her father's death was more accidental, but she still sympathized greatly.

The shuffling of his feet brought Meg out of her thoughts; she raised her head to find his form towering over hers. She stared up at him silently for a moment and Derek crouched down before her, his broad shoulders casted a shadow over her. After a moment of hesitation—and to Meg's surprise—he pulled out her necklace, the thin silver chain gleamed in the moon's light. Meg sat frozen as he gently placed the chain over her head until it rolled down to rest on the base of her neck, the mood pendant although slightly tattered was still shifting colours, now a dark blue. Derek stared at the ornament dangling and glinting in the moonlight for a moment before beginning to speak with soft insistency he never knew he possessed.

"They don't have a set of rules that abide them—they used to but not anymore— so I can't take any chances, I can't allow you to die knowing I could have done everything in my power to help you." Derek raised his gaze; Meg was watching him intently with her large ochre eyes

"I won't do it again, if you would just understand."Meg found herself believing him, there was no dishonesty in his words, candour shown through is odd grey eyes. After a moment she nodded while fiddling with her necklace.

"I understand." She stated, Derek resisted the urge to sigh wearily and offered her a large hand to take, Meg placed her small hand on his and he helped her to her feet.

"But you need to understand a few things too." She spoke up just as Derek turned to leave, she stared up at him with such bravery and determination he couldn't help but want to listen.

"I am not going to change, you may have found what helps me turn but that does not mean I am going to listen to every order you give me, I do what I think is right." Derek absorbed her declaration and with the sternness that hardened the angular precision of his face Meg worried that he might reply negatively.

"Fine, as long as we have an understanding." He said with a nod of his head, a soft smile grazed her full lips, reaching to her eyes.

"Cool" She uttered simply, Derek watched her for a moment before turning away and walking a head—in the direction of his car—when Meg's voice suddenly beside him caught his attention.

"Hey any chance we can stop by a diner? I could really go for a steak right about now." She asked loudly and Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes staring after her as she pranced ahead merrily, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

Now that the whole anger issue was solved, maybe she will prove to be a useful asset after all?


	7. Chapter 7: First Day of Training

"So you finally snapped huh?" Scott pondered with an amused smile on his face, they all stood by steps of the school, students filtered out from left and right making their way home or to their cars.

"About time, I was starting to doubt whether you were a werewolf at all." Stiles teased nudging his shoulder against Meg who blushed under their stares.

"How did he do it?" Scott asked and Meg resisted the urge to flinch at the memory and adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Guys, it's not a big deal." Scott sensing her discomfort decided to change the topic, though he grew worried to what methods Derek turned to, to get Meg to turn.

"So how did it feel?" Stiles curious as ever asked and Meg glanced at him with her eyes.

"Weird, but I was happy I managed to injure Derek, which was definitely a plus." Meg stated with a grin and Scott smiled, but no one was happier than Stiles who was resisting the urge to dance on the spot.

"Dude, that's awesome." He stated raising his hand in a high five which Meg gladly accepted.

"I know right" She shrugged smugly.

"Next time please carry a camera" Meg laughed at his words and nodded.

"I'll remember that,"

"Oh yeah Meg I wanted to ask you, did you know your grandmother is here?" Scott spoke up looking to Meg; her eyes suddenly widened a gasp escaping her lips

"Oh my gosh I have a grandmother?!" Stiles and Scott gaped as an awkward silence passed between them, but then abruptly Meg's expression turned sober and she looked to Stiles.

"Did I do it right that time, was it sarcastic enough?" Scott dead panned and Stiles laughed shaking his head.

"A tad exaggerated," Stiles stated Meg frowned disappointed before looking to Scott.

"Yeah I knew I was planning on visiting her today actually, it's freaky how you mentioned her just now."

"Why don't you just stay with your grandma?" Scott suggested, everyday he knew she stated with Derek only made Scott more restless about her safety, he wanted her safe and furthest she could be from Derek.

"I can't I am practically a stranger to her," Meg said simply with a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on even I am not close to my grandma but that doesn't mean I can't stay with her." Stiles said comfortingly but Meg stared at him mystified.

"No that's not what I-" Before Meg could finish the honking of a loud familiar horn caught her attention, she looked a head and the very bottom of the steps parked right in front of the school was Derek's black Chevy Camaro with the driver casually seated at the front staring at them from behind his dark shades.

"Mr. Grumpy Growls has arrived," Meg exclaimed although she was sad about leaving her two good friends behind, Scott and Stiles both snickered at the nickname she had given Derek. The Alpha, as if sensing the laughter was directed his way, narrowed his grey eyes at them.

"You call him Mr. Grumpy Growls?" Stiles snorted impressed Meg grinned maliciously.

"Only behind his back," She said nudging her elbow into Stiles's side which received a laugh from both the boys.

"Well I am off, see you guys tomorrow." Meg announced about to descend the steps when Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her mid walk.

"Oh yeah Meg, my old man wanted you to come over to our place tonight for dinner, will you be able to make it?"

"Free food with you and your dad…How could I possibly say no?" She replied with a large grin on her pretty face, Stiles was taken aback by her sudden dazzlingly smile before returning one of his own almost bashfully, Scott watched the exchanged with gleaming eyes. Meg looked to Scott once more, waving at them before merrily stomping down the steps to where Derek waited.

"Hey, where are the rest of them?" She asked taking a seat on the place adjacent Derek in the car.

"Erica's got detention, Isaac and Boyd has practice." Derek stated monotonously as Meg shut the door after she had settled in, Meg sighed at the news, glancing back the seat behind her sadly.

"Aw, I am going to miss them." Derek glanced at Meg from behind his shades; he frowned at his body's unknown instinct to want to reassure her.

"It's for the best; I can teach you to catch up so you won't be such a flunk tomorrow." He muttered releasing the brake and turning the car around into the main road just as Meg was bringing the seat belt over her shoulder.

"I have to be done by seven though." She announced brushing aside a few stray strands of her dark hair off her eyes.

"What's happening at seven?" Derek inquired not taking his eyes off the road and shifted gears.

"I am going over to Stiles's place; he invited me over for dinner." Derek didn't know how to feel about the news, he didn't want Meg talking to Stiles in fear that she might give away their location to him, being the open person she is. But at the same time Derek knew he prevent her from going to not arouse any suspicions from her regarding him. So he sat silently brooding with a new plan formulating in his mind, maybe he could get her exhausted enough to want to cancel.

"So am I going to learn those neat jumping tricks?" Meg inquired eager to start her training, maybe it was at the prospect of learning something new and she did love discovering. Derek stood in the middle of their training spot staring down at Meg with his usual sternness.

"No, we are starting with the basics like being able to strike the right balance between accessing your strength and not turning," He informed and she listening intently and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Using all your senses, but before we do that you need to learn to activate the wolf it will help you control it and not go berserk like last time." Meg frowned at Derek insinuation and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah because that was entirely fault," She muttered glaring his way, Derek stared passively. Meg was proud of herself, sarcasm was really handy when it came to being around Derek, and he was obviously not amused with her words.

"Well it certainly won't be my fault in a week when the full moon comes out," He snapped Meg shrugged.

"Touché" Derek resisted the urge to smirk and crossed strong arms over his broad chest.

"You need an anchor to weigh down the human side so when you turn the wolf wont completely take over,"

"Anchor, like what?"

"I use anger, but its different for everyone" Meg wanted to ask him to elaborate the core of his anger but from the way his grey eyes hardened and he averted his gaze she knew it was a sensitive topic, so she opted to change the subject.

"So what happens on the full moon? Why is it so important that I learn to control it?" Derek looked to her again.

"Full moons are when werewolves gather in packs and hunt, the time when you're blood lust is at its peak so if you allow the wolf to take over you would want to attack and kill anything in your way." She tensed the last thing she wanted to do was hurt somebody or worse, kill them, now she was more determined to learn control more than ever.

"Let's get started then shall we?" she exclaimed enthusiastically and Derek nodded in agreement.

"You have to allow yourself to get angry, can you do that?"

"I'll try," Meg said with a heavy sigh, why anger? Why couldn't it be sarcasm?

"Want me to take your necklace again?" Meg's hand immediately flew to her necklace, clutching the pendant in her hand as she glared at Derek, but the artful gleam in his eyes made her grip waver.

"I swear, that almost resembled a joke," she murmured and Derek rolled his eyes and walked away to pick up something off the floor, he came back over to Meg and she saw a wrist watch in his hand. Derek asked her to extended her arm and she did and he gently strapped the watch on to her hand, Meg realised it wasn't a watch at all, it was a heart monitor.

"When our heart rates are elevated we turn, so let's get that heart rate up." He stated and Meg grinned.

"That's easy; just take off your shirt,"

Derek went very still,

"What?" He breathed and Meg tensed her impish smile instantly dropping and her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"I was joking, I wasn't trying to make a pass at you—" Meg tumbled with her words, growing intensely nervous under his piercing gaze and dark lashes, there was no hint of amusement on his face, just that usual strict exterior, she took a heavy gulp.

"I am sorry, I have no filter I-"

"Twenty laps back and forth, now." Derek cut through her panicky rambling, her lips sealed shut and her posture straightened, alert.

"Yeah I'll just, okay" Derek stared after her, Meg almost stumbled over her own feet before hurrying to the far end of the room, he could hear her mumbling expletives to herself and then inflicting a sharp slap to the head. Derek had to shoo her away, afraid that she might have heard the sudden spike in his own heart from her careless words. She was joking, that much he could tell from the ample innocent eyes but that didn't stop the blood from rushing up his neck. But the deep flush in her tan cheeks and clumsy words made him feel better, much better. Smirking Derek calmly went to the old beat up train he resided in and took a seat on the passenger steps, waiting patiently as she began her twenty laps.

"That heart rate up yet?" Derek asked just as Meg finished her last lap and jogged over to him, breathless and exhausted.

"Yeah…but….not…turning." she said struggling to catch her breath, she hunched over clasping her hands over her knees, her legs pumping and her chest heaving.

"I know it takes more than just running around to turn." Derek's smooth reply grabbed her attention, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Then why did you make me do that?" She asked through gritted teeth, a malevolent smile curved his lips, deepening the manly dents of his face.

"Your suffering pleases me," He stated simply before getting to his feet, towering over Meg who glared up at him.

"And to get you warmed up for the next part of the training," Meg sighed wiping away the beads of sweat over her brow with her forehand, finding the strength to stand straight again, she looked up at Derek.

"Please don't say sit ups,"

"Attacking," He stated walking to the middle of the clearing again, waiting for Meg to follow.

"Oh cool, sounds like fun." She grinned, waves of excitement consuming her as she walked over to Derek, awaiting instruction.

3 hours later…

"Everything…hurts," Meg groaned lying on the floor on her back while staring up at the ceiling lights with tired eyes. Derek was as poised and cool as he was in the beginning, except for a few beads of sweat on his face and arms.

"I guess that's all for the day." He stated glancing at the teen wolf on the floor, a smile full of amusement pinching the corner of his lips. Derek was somewhat surprised, she was a fast learner, quickly adapting to his fighting methods, more than that she asked plenty of questions it was more than just a method of survival it was education. Derek was pleased she didn't complain during the session like Erica likes to or add sarcastic remarks, she was devoted.

"What time is it?" Meg asked wearily, not really as an inquiry but as a statement, she turned her wrist, the one that previously had the heart rate monitor but now had her wrist watch she had put on sometime during their training.

"Oh my gosh its seven thirty, I have to get going." Derek was surprised by how rapidly she was on her feet, fleeing to her bed to pick up her clothes and back pack. Meg began to mentally beat herself up for not keeping track of time, now she would have to rely on Stiles to let her use his bathroom for a wash, she didn't want to stink up his house.

"You are still going to go?" He asked in disbelief, he could still see the way her legs trembled from their exertions, how much energy can one girl possess?

"Of course, I promised him I would" Meg exclaimed cradling her clean set of clothes in her arms—a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and her jersey— her eyes darted across the room in search for anything she needed before making her way to the staircase, Derek gaze trailed after her.

"Do you know where he lives?" He aroused his voice full of qualm.

"Yeah we were neighbours remember," Meg replied at the landing before placing a hand on the railing and beginning to ascend the steps. She was slow and wobbly, the exercise had a heavy toll on her body considering it was her first time but the determination still kept her going, Derek watched the pained expression on her face each time she took on a new step, her muscles were probably stretching. An irritated but pitying sigh escaped Derek's lips as he took another glance at Meg, silently he went back to the train, picked up his leather jacket and made his way to the staircase, Meg was nearly at the top when he spoke up.

"Wait, I'll drop you off." she froze and looked down at him in surprise.

"Really…?"

"It's not safe at this time; the hunters are usually on their watch by now." Derek stated firmly to show he was doing it more as a duty than concern, Meg turned her profile to him.

"Well I have no objection, thank you" the soft gentle smile she besotted upon him made Derek stare longer than he would usually, but it was hard to look away, he had never seen such a grateful pretty smile directed at him. Abruptly he averted his gaze, gritting his molars to prevent the blush from rising to his cheeks. Meg was oblivious as usual and walked ahead cautious not to strain her muscles more than she had.

Stiles took his head out of the fridge when he heard the door bell ring, he made his way to the door and cautiously opened it to find Meg standing at the threshold, and she wore a pair of knee black length tights, trainers and a blue baggy shirt.

"Did you just come from the gym?"

"Nope training with Derek," She said simply as Stiles opened the door more to allow her in, she had her back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Is your dad home yet?"

"He is on his way, might take a while though."

"Oh good, I don't want him to see me all sweaty and stuff, do you mind if I use your shower? I was in such a hurry I didn't have time to bathe so I don't want to stink up your place more than I already have."

"Trust me we could use a little girl stink in here,"

Meg stared shocked by his statement; Stiles shifted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Yeah…forget I said that, upstairs first door on the left."

"Thanks, I won't be too long."

Meg smiled dazedly as she exited the guest bathroom with a head of damp hair and in a new change of clothes which consisted of a pair of blue jeans and plain purple t-shirt. She contemplated where to dump her bag and decided downstairs was best in case she forgot it. She headed to the staircase when the sound of the door slamming caught her attention.

"Stiles I am home!" Meg smiled in faint amusement, she remembered the day when her father would get home late in the night and announce it and Meg would come rushing down from her bedroom too greet him and make him a cup of tea. Her gaze turned distance the thought of her father, for a moment she allowed herself to fall into that melancholia before quickly recovering and making her way down the steps.

"Meg!" Mr. Stilinski exclaimed watching her descend the steps with a large friendly smile on his face, Meg grinned and didn't hesitate to race over and embrace him.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, it's been such a long time."

"Truly, I am glad you came over Megra, I was looking forward to catching up with you and—"He released her from the half hug and that's when she noticed the bag in his other hand, he shook the bag at her with a smile.

"I still hope Chinese is your favourite." She could only beam up at him, utterly amazed he still remembered.

Laughter filled the dining room and sheriff Stilinski smiled pleased the house was warm with company for the first time in a long time. Meg was retelling a childhood memory which Stiles nodded in eager remembrance while they feasted on Chinese Takeout.

"I remember that it was the day I fell of my bike and skinned my knee," Stiles exclaimed with chopsticks still in hand, his father sat at the head of the table with Stiles on the chair on his left with Meg sitting beside Stiles.

"You were such a baby, Scott and I had to carry you all the way home, which was very difficult by the way, considering how chubby you were." She stated with a mirthful smile.

"Oh ha-ha, coming from you that's not much of an insult,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when you were convinced you were a boy and ran around the house shirtless." Her cheeks instantly reddened and Stiles and his father laughed.

"Shush, I was gangster" She muttered taking another chopstick full of noodles into her mouth, smiled fondly.

"I didn't know that, was that why you kept your hair so short?" He asked Meg nodded with a smile.

"Yup and boy or not, I still kicked your butt in every game we played." She stated poking Stiles in the shoulder; he rolled his eyes while picking at his food.

"Stiles would come home crying to his mom complaining about the girl next door that was so mean to him." The good sheriff stated grinning at the memory of his son clutching onto his mother's skirts and weeping. Meg's eyes widened at the information, immediately looking to Stiles.

"You cried?" He dead-panned, sending a glare at his father who was suppressing the urge to smile.

"Thanks dad, no really thank you." Stiles hissed sardonically at his stung male pride, she grinned with a tender glint in her eyes.

"Aw I didn't know I made you cry; now I feel bad"

"It only lasted for a day, next day he would be so excited at the thought of spending time with you and Scott." Mr. Stilinski added elbowing his son; Stiles swayed slightly but was silently cursing under his breath.

"Aw, that is so cute." Stiles could feel the blood rushing up his neck.

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way even now. I always look forward to seeing Stiles and Scott in school." Meg added while taking a sip of her water, Stiles smiled her way.

"Those were the days, we missed you so much when you left to Colorado, so we are glad you are back."

"I missed you guys too; things were different in Colorado especially after, well you know." Meg said in reply to the sheriff's words, his smile fell for a moment as sadness clouded his eyes.

"Stiles told me about what happened I am so sorry Meg." She felt comforted by the sincerity in his and only smiled gratefully.

"Yeah me too, I guess after that I just wanted to get away, mainly because on my way to school I always end up passing the wreckage, I didn't want to be around that kind of a reminder."

"What school did you go there?" Stiles asked curious about her past since most of it was still a mystery.

"Judy's All Girls Boarding school, there were so many rules and regulations there and the girls were all from rich families so they were a little stuck up, and my aunt didn't really want to leave me alone at home when she travelled so put me there for my protection I guess, but that place was never welcoming." The sheriff could see the wretchedness threatening to take over her pretty face, so cheerfully he added.

"Well you are always welcome here; even to stay with us if you like I am sure it must be boring for you there at times, with the lack of conversation between you and your grandma."

"Huh? What does that mean? What's wrong with your grandma?" Stiles asked in alarm not comprehending his father's words. Meg sat up alert and glanced at Stiles.

"Oh right that's what I was trying to tell you at school, my granny has senile dementia,"

"Oh…that's what you meant by-"

"Yup,"

"Wow that sucks,"

"Yea, but I am not always there, sometimes I stay over at my friend Erica's place," she said.

"You were always managed to make friends quickly, never lose that quality" Sheriff stated picking up his empty paper bucket of noodles to head to the kitchen, Meg beamed.

"I won't,"


	8. Chapter 8: Milk Duds

**Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. I was not expecting a response so quickly :D. **

**xx**

**SSC**

"Thanks again for dinner Mr. Stilinski, it was fun." Meg stated looking to the Sheriff from the threshold of his house, he smiled nodding in acknowledgment.

"First of many, don't be a stranger now." He said in a gentle fatherly chiding.

"I won't." She answered, earnestly. Stiles stepped outside with his jeep keys in his hand just as his father closed the door.

"That was fun. Your dad is just adorable as usual." Meg said merrily gripping at the strap of her bag and looking to Stiles who smiled.

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know about your mom Stiles, I was pretty shocked about that, even worse that I wasn't there." She said abruptly surprising Stiles; he shifted uncomfortably and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Its fine, it's not like I knew about your dad until I Googled it" Meg shrugged and gave him a hapless smile, no blame towards him in her eyes.

"Yeah but it just makes me feel worse about losing touch with you and Scott— a lot has changed since we were kids huh?"

"That's how change works, it's not usually for the best but on occasion it is."

"I'd say I am more than happy to be back here, some where I finally belong."

"With Derek and his minions," Stiles pondered and Meg laughed softly as they walked to his jeep parked in front of the house, their shoes sank into wet grass of his yard.

"I was talking about you and Scott, but yeah I guess them too." Stiles opened his mouth to say a few more words when something caught his eye making his immediately tense up.

"Speaking of, isn't that his car?" Meg followed his gaze, her amber eyes ample. Sure enough Stiles was correct, Derek's black Chevy was parked on the opposite of the road with its owner in it.

"Hey it is. How did he know when to be here?" She pondered utterly mystified.

"He does that, it is part of his creepy werewolf gimmick." Stiles stated making her chuckle.

"I guess that means I have to catch a ride with him, aw I really wanted to go in your Jeep too." Meg pouted truly disappointed and glanced at his blue jeep, truly disappointed.

"That crappy old thing..?" Stiles muttered nudging his thumb in the direction of his mode of transportation. He found it odd to why she would prefer his vehicle over Derek's Chevy.

"Pfft I don't think so. I always had a thing for four-wheels." Meg stated with thrust of her chin like she was stating a fact, Stiles couldn't help but smile at her good nature.

"Maybe after school we could go for a ride," He suggested gracing a smile from her that made her eyes gleam in excitement.

"I am going to take you up on that offer, wait what are you going tell your dad?"

"I guess I'll have to drive around till it's the appropriate time to return, just to avoid suspicions."

"Sorry about that, well good night and see you in school." Stiles was surprised when Meg suddenly launched at him, hugging him tightly with her arms over his shoulders, Stiles stood immobilized for a second before patting her back.

"I'll be seeing you too." He mumbled as they pulled apart and Meg smiled once more before happily making her way towards Derek's car.

"Hey, how did you know when to pick me up?" She inquired while getting in the car, Derek looked up at her.

"I didn't," He stated sternly, Meg blinked thoughtfully, taking in the sight of his tired expression.

"Were you parked out here the entire time?"

"How else were you going to get back? I don't want Stiles knowing where we are." Derek snapped Meg shrugged bringing her back on to her lap.

"Right…well thanks anyway –oh and this is for you," Derek watched as she began fishing through her bag before pulling out a white plastic bag that said Yang's Take Out on the side.

"What is it?" Derek asked with an arch of his dark brows, watching her carefully, Meg looked to the bag.

"Food, I figured you must be hungry, Mr. Stilinski had bought an extra portion of noodles, I wasn't sure if you liked Chinese or if you had dinner but—"

"Thank you," Meg was taken aback by the authentic gratitude in his tone. She looked to him to find Derek staring at her with those grey eyes, and there was disbelief in his eyes like he didn't expect to be in her thoughts.

"You're welcome," she said with her infamous smile. Derek held her gaze for a moment before turning to face the windshield and turning the key, revving the car to life. There was a silence that lasted for a moment as Derek drove through the street between many houses, Meg sighed abruptly and relaxed on the leather interior of his car.

"Man I am beat and I have a test tomorrow, maybe Mr. Harris will go easy on me considering I am the new student but that's just wishful thinking."She grumbled earning a glance from Derek but he gave no verbal acknowledgment and just stared at the asphalt as he drove.

"Hey was Mr. Harris your teacher when you went to school?" Her question coaxed a grin full of mockery from him.

He regarded her expectantly with a sardonic lift of his brow "How would you know if I went to Beacon High?"

"Well I know you lived here, I met you once when we were kids." This shocked Derek almost missing an appropriate turn.

"What, when?" He asked anticipating her answer.

"Well it wasn't a meeting but more of a accident, I was riding my tricycle and you were running past me and I wasn't looking where I was going and we crashed into each other. I was expecting you to beat me up but you just got up, helped me up and then ran off." Meg stated tapping her chin in thought, Derek's eyes widened in revelation looking to her Meg in pure astonishment.

"That was you? I thought that was a boy." She stared with a flat look as he smirked tauntingly.

"Yeah I got that a lot. I remember how scrawny you were back then" She added her gaze far, reminiscing. Derek recalled a memory of his own and contemplated whether or not to reveal it, but against his better nature he did.

"I've met your dad before."

"You have?" She breathed curious and startled at the same time, he nodded.

"It was brief, I was in the store and my mom had asked me to buy her something and I was hoping to buy a packet of Milk Duds with the left over cash,"

"Mm Milk Duds they don't sell them here anymore, do they?

"Yeah, those bastards." Meg laughed softly at the dark look that shadowed his eyes from the mere thought of the lack of Milk Duds in stores. Derek's features softened at the sound of her chiming laughter. He cleared his throat to resume the tale.

"Anyway I get to the cashier and turns out I didn't have enough cash so I told the guy to charge me just for what my mom wanted but then your dad—he was standing right behind me—I guess he saw how badly I wanted them and bought it for me." He remembered Mr. Day's face it was vague but he recalled a pair of round spectacles and a head of curly light brown hair, the only feature he had in common with Meg where his large amber eyes. He looked to Meg to find her staring out at the road with a soft tender look in her eyes and a hapless smile.

"That's sounds like my dad, he was never able to deny kids candy." She mused fondly at the thought of her deceased parents; Derek fell silent as Meg sank deeper into the seat, her head resting gently on the shoulder of the seat staring out her window.

"I miss him," She said faintly and Derek felt his heart clench again at the memory of his own family, understanding her pain and misery. But he couldn't offer any words so stillness fell over them as he began to ponder what happened to her mother.

A few minutes later Derek was parking in front of the empty warehouse, he pulled up at the brake and mid taking off his belt he looked to Meg who was curled up in the seat a sleep.

"Meg get up we are here" His order startled her awake.

"Yup I am up I am up!" She exclaimed groggily, Derek smiled pleased with himself and got out of the car and shut the door and stood waiting for her to follow, he dead panned at the lack of a response and stomped over to the other side of the car, he yanked open the door.

"Me-" Derek found himself robbed of a voice at the sight of Meg's serene face, her full lips were parted. Her dark lashes fanning over her tan cheeks and her chest gently rising and falling. Derek grimaced at the effect her sleeping form had on him. Completely weakening the hard exterior he had built for himself. Rolling his grey eyes he reached down and plucked her bag off her lap and fixed the strap over his shoulder. Then he gently tucked one arm under her bent knees and the other under her shoulders, draping her body over his strong arms and pulling her out of the car. He nudged the door shut with his side and made his way to the rusted steel gate.

All the while Meg was in his arm still and slumbering, he couldn't stop himself from looking down at her, so perfectly comfortable in his hold. It caused a stirring of some deep emotion that Derek was sure was lost in his search for revenge and the hard lessons the world had taught him. Derek descended the steps and walked in the direction of Meg's bed. He gently laid her down on it and sat on the edge of the bed, stilling her leg under his grip he began to remove her trainers by the heel, then he stood up and draped the blanket over her form before taking a step back as if admiring his work.

But then a smile curved the corners of her lips which made Derek wonder if she was sleeping at all, rolling his eyes and fighting back the smirk that strengthened to show Derek turned away and headed to the train he slept in.


	9. Chapter 9: Activities Board

_I'm gonna take you back to my house._

_I love the feeling when you touch me baby._

_It's not as good when I am by myself._

_You know you make me go wooo hoo—_

The song ended when Meg answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" She breathed groggily into the device while rubbing at her tired eyes, her dark hair was a disheveled and her eyelids struggled to stay open.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Isaac's husky voice spoke.

"Yeah you did, what's up?" She asked, running a lazy hand over her tired expression. Meg turned on to her side with the phone tucked under her ear, she could hear a distant rustling and sounds in his background she couldn't place.

"I'll let you get back to sleeping, just called to let you know that its ten minutes till school starts and you are still not here." He chimed in amusement that she didn't comprehend. She could also here a chorus of snickers in the backdrop.

"Kay thanks, bye" Meg said smiling dazedly before pressing the button to end the call and allowing her body to drift off to bed, with Isaac's words echoing in the back of her mind.

"WHAT THE FLIP…?" Meg's sudden cry snapped Derek out of his workout concentration. He was mid push up when she yelled. Derek sat up shirtless and drenched in sweat, watching Meg fly about the room picking up her fallen text books and clothes before running to the bathroom and then racing back in a new change of clothes and hurriedly stuffing her books into her bag, oblivious to the half naked Derek. He smirked in delight not used to being ignored in his current form. He turned away to pick up the shirt he draped over his chair before bringing it over his head. His thoughts were on the ringtone that her phone played, it was one of his favourite songs by the Kids 88, never imagining in a million years that she would be a fan, his grey eyes gleamed in faint wonder staring after her. The girl was full of surprises.

"I am late why didn't you wake me?!" Meg demanded while shrugging on her back pack and glaring at Derek, his eyebrows lifted in mock surprise.

"And disturb your sleep? Never." He replied smiling wickedly as she dead-panned.

"You had no issue doing that in the weekends for training."

"That's for your own good."

"And an education isn't?" she snapped and Derek's smile only intensified curious about why he found her agitated so fascinating, maybe it was because it's against her nature but it didn't stop entertaining him. Meg pinched at the bridge of her nose to calm herself before sighing and looking to him with her clear ochre eyes that were wavering in worry.

"I am going to die in the hands of a lab geek!" She sobbed racing to the steps as Derek followed her calmly.

* * *

Meg panted rushing up the steps with her werewolf like speed just before the final bell rang; she barged through the chemistry door to stop instantly when all the eyes off her classmates were on her, especially the scrutinizing gaze of Mr. Harris.

"Since it's your first time being late I shall excuse you Miss Day, but don't make a habit out of it." He stated with authority, Meg grinned bashfully and nodded in understanding, taking a moment to regain her breathing.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She muttered and shut the door behind her before making her way into the class room searching for her seat. She found Isaac smiling tauntingly her way while patting at the empty stool beside him, and she shrugged off her bag and took a seat.

"Nice of you to join us," Isaac remarked flashing his sharp teeth at her. Meg smiled and slumped in her chair, brushing aside her bangs that tickled her lashes.

"Thanks for the head ups." She said nudging her shoulder against his Isaac grinned regarding her with his clear blue eyes.

"No problem, guessing you were exhausted from the training yesterday,"

"He is brutal," Meg shuddered predicting another exhausting session after school, her muscles still cried out in protest. Isaac chuckled and leaned back while rolling a pencil between his fingers.

"Tell me about it, I made the mistake of complaining once and he broke my arm."

"That's awful." She whispered appalled Isaac averted his gaze to the table shrugging at an attempt to seem indifferent.

"He was trying to prove a point-"

"Causing physical injury and inflicting fear to prove a point is not excusable, don't defend him." Isaac was surprised by the blunt irritation in her words, rarely seeing her so taken back by behaviour. He guessed she had a deep dislike for abuse. Isaac began to wonder how she would react if he ever told her about the way his father had abused him, would she be disgusted? Sympathize? Isaac found comfort in her words seeing her as the type of person to stand up for things she believed in.

"So did you study?" Meg's question was laced with obvious guilt and Isaac shook his head in a no.

"What about you?" She sighed the second time that morning leaned over the table, resting her cheek on her fist.

"I didn't have time to. I am so going to fail."

"Why do you take it so hard? We have bigger problems than failing Chemistry."

"I know but it's my dad's favourite subject we used to conduct experiments together, once we—"

"Take out a pen and pencil if required, you will have exactly thirty minutes to finish this paper, if I hear any talking or catch any of you cheating it will be an automatic F is that understood?"

A chorus of "yes sir" and grumbles answered his question, the teacher smirked pleased and began handing out papers, Meg gave Isaac a glance that seemed to say "here we go" Isaac smirked shaking his head in silent hilarity just as Mr. Harris handed Meg two sheets, she passed Isaac one before staring intensely at the question, skimming them in thought.

"You may begin." He announced before the rhythmic flutter of sheets and tapping of lead on wood instigated.

Meg stared contemplatively at the massive activities board on the wall, there was so after many school activities she was having a hard time deciding. A few caught her eye more than the rest but it was always a matter of timing she had to consider too, with Derek's training and homework Meg new she couldn't pick all the school had to offer so she stuck with Marathon training on Mondays, Break dancing on Tuesdays and Gymnastics on Wednesdays, which left Thursdays, Fridays and the weekend for training.

"Break dancing, are you kidding me?" Erica remarked snidely glancing over Meg's shoulder as she signed her name on the signup sheets.

"Why not..?" Meg inquired after she was done and stuffed her pen back into her pocket.

"It's so weird. Imagine what people would say if you started mixing with the I-got-swag crowd." Erica stated flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, Meg raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"If I started to care about what people thought I wouldn't be hanging out with you,"

"Oh ouch," Boyd –who was hanging back with Isaac— hissed sending a taunting smile in Erica's way, she smiled in hilarity and pleased there were some fire in Megra Day than she had let on.

"Besides, it might be fun I've never had these kinda opportunities at my old school." Meg said with a simple shrug of her shoulders as they began to walk down the corridor. Erica and Meg were in the middle side by side with Isaac beside Erica and Boyd next to Megra.

"What about the opportunities you got at exploring your sexuality." Isaac teased well aware of Meg's former school being an all girls private academy.

"Yeah a little girl on girl action." Boyd added shoving Meg gently.

"I wasn't aware Megra possessed the ability to be sexual." Erica murmured jadedly as the boys shook with laughter. Meg huffed glaring at Erica.

"I can be sexual," she protested, the two boys stifled their laughter which only made Meg's blush redden.

"Please, you wear pants that are two sizes larger than you and shirts that you probably bought from the men's section and have you ever heard of make up?" Erica observed haughtily poking and pinching Meg's clothing, the dark haired female pouted her amber eyes misting in thought.

"They have the coolest stuff and blush makes my face itch." She murmured rubbing her face at the memory of her first play where they forcefully applied make up on her sensitive skin. Erica gaped in disbelief as Isaac watched Meg from the corner of his eye, smiling fondly.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I am taking you shopping tomorrow." Erica announced and Meg's eyes widened stopping immediately.

"Well I am deathly allergic to shopping, no seriously the moment I step into any clothing store my face swells up and my throat gets tight and I start choking-"

"You should stop hanging out with Stiles, his sarcasm is rubbing off on you and that was not a request." Erica snapped turning to Meg with a dangerous insistence in her eyes, the recipient of the glare sighed.

"Yes mom." Erica grinned victoriously and flounced ahead leaving the three behind.

"You guys have to come with us." Meg spoke up from between them, looking at them both with eyes that cried desperation.

"What, no way I will rather die than go shopping." Boyd said.

"Same here, shopping with women is tedious." Isaac agreed, Meg groaned.

"Oh come on, I can't be alone with her, she will kill me." She exaggerated tugging at the sleeves of their leather jackets.

"No," They both stated bluntly.

"PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER FOR THE LOVE OF—" Isaac snaked his arm behind her and clamped his hand over his mouth and hugged her petite body to his side, stopping her excessive begging when everyone in the hallway had begun to stare.

"Struggle all you like, we are not coming" Boyd challenged a smile forming creases on his dark complexion. Meg glared at them as she struggled and mumbled curses that were muffled under Isaac's hand.

Isaac's hand left her mouth the moment she licked it, he grimaced and shook his hand to fan away the moisture but his other arm still kept her in a head lock.

"You two are such bullies, why can't you do it as a favour?"

"Us tolerating you is a favour small one," Isaac teased dragging her along as they made their way to the next class only to stop again when Scott and Stiles stood in their way.

"Release the fair maiden, wolf man or you shall feel the wrath of my… protractor." Stiles threatened jutting out the pointy end of his protractor at Isaac who simply raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Meg greeted cheerfully from under Isaac's head lock.

"It's free period, did you forget?" Scott asked smiling, her eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh right, I promised Scott and Stiles I'll spend the free period with them."

"Fine, I'll guess we will be seeing you at lunch." Isaac grumbled releasing Meg. Boyd ruffled her hair and walked past them, leaving her with Scott and Stiles who gazed after them, mystified.

"You guys have gotten pretty close eh Meg?" Scott noted.

"Ha-ha yeah, Erica wants to take me shopping in the weekend."

"Oh ouch, good luck with that."

"I am going to need more than that, so—"Meg clapped her hands together while grinning widely.

"What are we going to do with all this free time?" she asked, Scott and Stiles glanced at each other.

"I don't know we were hoping you had a suggestion." Scott admitted rubbing at his neck thoughtfully, Meg pondered his words for a moment before her amber eyes began to sparkle. "I would like to learn how to play Lacrosse."

"Well then, to the field!" Stiles exclaimed pointing ahead before hooking their arms together.


	10. Chapter 10: Isaac's Secret

"Greetings," Meg suddenly appeared—with a tray full of food at hand—at the canteen table the wolf pack sat in. They all looked up at her sunny grin and nodded in acknowledgement. She merrily took a seat opposite Isaac beside Boyd, Erica was flirting with a random cute guy by the window, her newest plaything.

"Hey I have a werewolf related question." She said, grabbing their gazes.

"Shoot." Isaac said while nibbling on a Dorito, courtesy of Boyd.

"Is it natural for my body to feel this hot throughout the day?" Meg asked yet to touch her food, Isaac and Boyd exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, Meg abruptly grasped Isaac's hand and pulled it towards her startling him.

"Here look feel!" She pressed his forehand to her forehead. Her eyebrows were knitted in worry, Boyd snorted at the shocked look on Isaac's face which Meg was oblivious to. Isaac –after recovering from the astonishment—felt the heat of her flesh against his skin, she was right. Her temperature was higher than normal.

"It's like I have a fever but I am not sick. I kept tossing and turning last night because it was so hot, but it's like nine degrees out," She informed, releasing Isaac who sat back contemplatively.

"We had the same thing it is normal. Your muscles are just adapting to your werewolf abilities like strength, agility and speed." Boyd explained gesturing at the blonde werewolf who stared silently.

"Oh...It will eventually fade, right? It's quite the discomfort." Meg asked, hopeful. Isaac shook his head which caused her to frown.

"Not for a couple of days but I do know a temporary method of relief." His words sparked her interest.

"Cool, what is it?" She asked eagerly Isaac smiled mysteriously.

"It's a secret" Meg blinked looking to Boyd who was just as confused.

"Boyd, do you know what it is?" she asked picking up her chocolate pudding and ripping the seal.

"It's the first I am hearing of it." He remarked with a shrug and taking a bite of the sandwich his mom had packed for him.

"It's my own personal method, but don't worry I'll show you guys after school." The blue eyed wolf said with an artful grin.

"Cool, but it can't take too long though I have training with Derek." Meg reminded wagging her spoon at him before scooping up some chocolate pudding.

"Yeah and I have to get home early, I have family coming down for a visit." Boyd added Isaac rolled his eyes reaching over and one of the two triangular sandwiches on Meg's tray.

"You two need to chill, so what if we turn up a little late, it's not like Derek is going to go into an apoplectic fit." He mused nonchalant; Boyd gave him a flat look and said "Yeah because getting beaten to death is better."

Meg smiled mirthfully behind her cup of chocolate pudding just as Erica walked over smiling conceitedly.

* * *

"Are you serious?! It's like ice cold in there," Meg exclaimed flabbergasted at Isaac suggestion to relieve her spike in temperature is to dive head first into the Beacon Hills river.

"Do you want to get a good night's rest?" He asked.

"Yes…" She admitted begrudgingly, she didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night just kick her blanket away. Not after Derek had kindly covered her in it. She felt her heart flutter at the thought of him. She shook her head quickly stopping her mind's wanderings and glared at Isaac.

"If I die of pneumonia it's going to be your fault." She grumbled and Isaac laughed just as Boyd and Erica walked over glancing at the body of water that stretched to the horizon.

"This could be fun," Erica mused she began to take off her boots elegantly. Isaac followed suite and brought his shirt over his head and so did Boyd. Meg timidly walked over and dipped the tip of her toe into the water only to shudder and pull her leg right back to her side. A gasp escaped her lips when Isaac gripped her by the arms and threatening to push her in.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" He breathed into her ear while keeping a good hold in her, Meg's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, fine, sheesh" She grumbled Isaac grinned and let go as Meg turned away to find Erica in her bra and panties standing shamelessly and confident as always. She walked past them with a sensual sway of her hips and Boyd and Isaac stared after her, practically drooling.

Megra dead-panned muttering the words "men" and "unbelievable" under her breath as Boyd and Isaac quickly followed after Erica and dived into the water. Meg's gaze lingered on the water cautiously. Sighing after a moment she kicked off her sneakers and then gripped at the hems of her shirt and brought it over her head. She wasn't keen on bathing in her underwear like Erica was so she kept the sports bra she wore and began to slip out of her jeans. She wore black female boxers that had small repetitive prints of SpongeBob scattered all over.

"Nice boxers" Erica called out from between Isaac and Boyd who smiled at Megra, she grinned.

"Thanks!" She shouted back and Erica frowned when Meg didn't seem to catch the blonde's taunting tone. Opting to the ripping Band-Aid method Meg took a few strides back before running and leaping into the air, mid air she curled up and brought her knees to her chest before her body made impact with water.

The rest were splashed as a result as Meg emerged from the water beaming and completely drenched. "Hey guys," Erica smirked as the boys laughed.

Derek frowned glancing down at the watch on his phone for the third time that minute. It was nearly five and his newest student was absent and refused to pick up her phone, but it wasn't just her. None of the Beta's were answering and his mind immediately drawled the worst conclusion, hunters.

He was swiftly out the door and in the driver's seat of his car before starting the engine and driving on a quest to find his Betas; mid steering he began dialing Scott's number with his thumb.

_"__Derek what's up?"_

"Have you seen my Beta's?"

_"__Yeah in school like an hour ago,"_

"So you saw them leave?" Derek was befuddled, they all left together? Boyd and Erica said they had family matters they couldn't avoid, what were they all doing leaving together?

_"__Yeah, you can't find them?"_ Scott's voice broke Derek out of his thoughts; his pride prevented him from answering.

"I have to go."

_"__Wait—"_Derek hung up before Scott could protest, his gaze narrowed on the road ahead of him, where the hell were the Beta's?

"You can't beat us. We are so much more superior to you two in size and good looks!" Meg exclaimed before her and Isaac simultaneously posed gallantly, Erica and Boyd rolled their eyes. They were currently playing wrestling game paired into teams, Erica was balanced on Boyd's shoulders and Meg was on Isaac's. Erica reached over and shoved Meg who gasped, almost falling over but Isaac steadied her by a firm grip on her legs.

"Good looks won't help you, on guard!" Boyd retorted with an evil laugh and trudged through the water determined to slam into Isaac's slim body. But Isaac held his ground and rammed his shoulder against Boyd's hard chest before the war broke out. A midst tugging and pulling and shoving there was a spirit of fun in the air, they were all grinning as water splashed and mud balls flew, the sun was beginning to set behind them, rays of orange and pink reflected over the rippling water.

A sudden clearing of a throat made them freeze and look to the voice, everyone tensed at the sight of Derek standing on land in his usual jeans, grey shirt and leather jacket and with a very, very fierce look in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: RUN MEG RUN!

"Derek," Isaac exclaimed in surprise and immediately released his grip on Meg's leg which resulted in her losing her balance and tipping over. A yelp escaped her lips before a splash was heard.

"What are you four doing?"He hissed they shifted glances at one another like children being scolded by a parent.

"We uh-"

"Get out now!" They quickly scrambled forward, swimming clumsily towards the sand and exiting the water. The cold wind immediately hit the three, standing before a glowering Derek.

"Do you want to get killed? If your loud noises attracted me who else do you think it will attract?" He roared his raven brows furrowing with each increase in volume, they all flinched and avoided his gaze.

Derek sighed regaining his cool "Get dressed and head home now!" He ordered through gritted teeth. They all nodded and began to walk away when Derek noticed the absence of one particular female.

"Where is Megra?" He inquired as they were mid dressing. Isaac, Erica and Body immediately looked up their stares falling on a body floating in the water face down, their hearts raced.

"Meg? MEG!" Derek reacted quickly shrugging off his leather jacket and taking off his pants before jumping into the water. He cursed when his shoes began to weight him down as he swam to her drifting form, determined to save her. Derek reached out and grasped her by the hand his mind reeling at the possibility that he might have been too late, his heart pounded in his chest.

"Me-"

"Gotcha," She suddenly exclaimed jolting up rendering Derek speechless. Her long dark hair had flattened over her eyes, preventing her from seeing the stricken expression of pure astonishment. A smile curved her lips as she brought up her wrinkling fingers and parted her hair, revealing a pair of glittering amber eyes.

"Scared you huh, got to give me perks for having the largest lungs like ever." Her words brought him out of his shock before his features morphed to one of total and complete outrage. The setting sun cast an orange glow over his face where Meg could clearly see how utterly displeased he was, being entirely soaked in water all for a hoax.

"Oh shit." Isaac cursed, immediately sensing the tension and yelled out "RUN MEG RUN!"

Meg's eyes enlarged instantly she turned at an attempt to flee but Derek stopped her in her forward momentum by swiftly clasping his hand on her upper arm.

"Oh ho where do you think you are off to trouble maker?" He hissed forcing her arms behind her back and clasping them with one hand while the other arm snaked across her shoulders, pinning her against his chest.

"Let go! Guys help!" Meg exclaimed struggling against him but a smile full of victorious malice curved his lips.

"Oh they can't help you now." He breathed into her ear. Meg gulped at the sensation of his hot breath tickling the skin of her ear. He turned around with her struggling in his arms, his furious gaze locking on to the others.

"What are you all still standing there for? Get going!" He barked and they were hesitant at first but when Derek narrowed his eyes they quickly scrambled off. Meg gasped outraged.

"YOU TRAITORS," She shouted kicking at the water but Derek didn't even waver.

"So you like skipping training and going for a swim huh?" He growled into her ear, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear. Meg felt that rush of blood up her neck she bit her lip anxiously, finding her body highly aroused just being in his arms. Even though she was pretty sure nothing good will comes out of it.

"Well why don't we get started on training? I want fifty laps back and forth, now!" Derek suddenly released her. Meg fell into the water and choked on the liquid before regaining her balance again. Derek had moved to stand in front of her staring expectantly as she gaped appalled.

"Are you serious?" He frowned taking a step towards her. She blinked wordlessly when he towered over her making Meg feel more minuscule than usually.

"Do I look like I am kidding around? Or would you rather me test how long those lungs of yours can really last?" He hissed Meg tittered nervously and took clumsy steps back. Her feet sinking into the mud at each step she took.

"Fifty laps, got it" She chimed before swimming off to do as he asked. Derek stared after her for a moment before huffing and making his way to land grumbling all the while.

He got to the earth and plopped down on his behind. He began to take off his shoes, frowning as water poured out from the within the footwear. He glared in Meg's direction—she was still swimming back hastily—shaking his head he placed his shoes neatly on the grass beside him before standing up and gripping at the hem of his shirt. He brought the wet heavy material over his head.

Meg had accomplished in getting him into the water, why not take advantage of it? After all it's been a while since he took a swim in the river he used to play with his cousins. He glanced at Meg who was on her second lap, using a tree at a distance as her checkpoint and swimming towards it. Derek knew she wasn't going to be done anytime soon, which gave him time to leisurely enjoy the cool water.

* * *

"Fifty, there I am…done" Meg raised her head from the water not seeing Derek standing brooding by his car like she expected him to. She stood in the water and looked around. It was difficult to see now that the sun had set and night had fallen, she groaned.

_Great so much for getting back in time to finish my homework_ Meg grumbled and was about to swim back to land when a sudden voice startled her.

"I don't remember telling you to stop," she turned instinctively and immediately regretted it when she found herself facing a shirtless Derek. Meg gulped her hungry stare taking the sight of him. The chiseled splendour of his body was illuminated in the moonlight making him seem almost celestial. Meg tried to form some distance between them but the slippery earth beneath her caused her to trip. She would have fallen in if Derek hadn't reacted quickly. He caught her by her dainty wrists, gently helping her up. Meg felt her heart pounded wildly in her chest, he loomed over her with his broad shoulders that blocked her view of the river, not that the view was of any consequence to her at the current time.

Meg doesn't remember ever reacting such a way to a man before, but then again she had never met anyone as different as Derek before. She stared up at him, wide-eyed. He watched her with those grey eyes that shimmered under the ripples of water below him. His expression was unreadable which made her all the more nervous.

Derek could hear the quick thrumming of her heart beat but then again it could be easily mistaken to the pounding of his own. he studied her carefully. Meg's usual amber eyes were now a dark brown almost black, her lips were parted and glossy because of the water but unbelievably irresistible to him, and it took all his will not to stare at those plumps lips for longer than necessary.

How long as it been since he's kissed a girl? Not since _her_, he couldn't even begin to bring her name even to his thoughts. The very memory of her made his stomach turn into knots and anger burned but when he saw Meg's innocent eyes watching him. He found his rage immediately melting. Her skin glowed like marble under the moon light, he was tempted to cup her face in his hands and confirm that her skin was as velvety smooth and soft as it seemed.

"Well I have homework that requires my attention, thank you very much." She reminded with those lips that haunted him, Derek snapped out of his ogling and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Oh now you are thinking about your homework?" He inquired almost teasingly "That seemed to be the last thing on your mind when you were out here with the others " He breathed.

Meg turned away abashed but Derek wanted to stare into her spell-binding eyes again. He squeezed her wrist a little more tightly but not to hurt, demanding her attention. She turned her gaze to him.

Derek leaned down closer "You are a bad influence" He stated in a husky murmur, Meg gave him a defiant stare.

"We were just having some fun, something you clearly lack."

"Watching you train till your bones ache is my idea of fun."

"Yeah well, we need to exchange dictionaries then!" She retorted rising up on to her toes and staring him dead in the eyes at an attempt intimidate him which Derek couldn't help but find strangely appealing.

"Well I guess we both had enough fun for the day" He remarked releasing her "Go change now." He ordered pointed at the pile of clothes behind them, Meg thrust her chin up in the air pompously.

"Humph, gladly." She retorted and turned away before walking off, Derek stared after her smirking and shaking his head before following her.


	12. Chapter 12: Le Vibe That was Harshed

Derek glanced at teenager sitting beside him in his car. Meg was silent which surprised him considering she always had something to say, for the first time Derek found himself striking up a conversation.

"Temperature back to normal?" He asked suavely, her dark brows raised in wonder and suspicion.

"How did you know about that?"

"I am a werewolf too remember?" Derek remarked as if stating the obvious Meg brushed back a few strands of her damp hair.

"Oh right…yeah, aren't you mad at me?" He was a taken back by her question, she watched him with glittering eyes full of confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Were we all not present at that outburst a few hours ago?" She exclaimed with an animate movement of her arms, Derek scowled.

"I was annoyed because you disobeyed orders. I thought we had an agreement."

"I know, I am sorry," She muttered pouting and sinking into her seat. He glanced at her with a victorious smirk.

"Good"

"You should be sorry too," She snapped.

He looked to her. Feign innocence "For what?"

"For harsh-ing my vibe, Isaac and I were totally kicking Erica and Boyd's asses but then you had to come along all big bad wolf and ruin it all,"

"Why should I apologize? I saved your lives before you attracted any hunters."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did,"

"Fine be that way." Meg huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Choosing to ignore him since he chose to be stubborn about accepting his faults.

"If you want to get an apology out of me, you have to beat it out of me." Her raven brows rose dubiously at him.

"Why would I do that? I'll be the one apologizing after kicking your sorry ass."

"Confidence good, let's hope you still have enough after training tomorrow, early morning." Derek added with a dark sinister smile full of promise, Meg blinked.

"When you mean early you mean—"

"Six sharp," Meg gaped appalled and turned away grumbling under her breath.

"I hate you." Derek smiled at her half hearted attempt to change him. He knew she didn't the posses the ability to really hate anyone.

"I don't care." He breathed casually causing Meg to huff and retreat to the comfort of her jersey.

* * *

The weekend had begun and where other people of Meg's age range were sleeping in till noon she was up at the break of dawn with Derek, training till her muscles ached. It was nine in the morning and the day light filtered through the windows. Meg stood with her hands on her hips listening intently to Derek as he gave instruction.

"So if someone was to grab you from the back you can easily use their own weight against them." Derek motioned for her to stand behind her. Obediently she trudged over and stood behind him, his strong back blocked her view of the wall in front of them.

"Alright try and get me into a headlock," He ordered.

"You are kidding right? I can barely reach high enough to tap you on the shoulder let alone get you in a head lock," Meg noted gesturing widely to their height difference. Derek turned to her and dead-panned before rolling his eyes and looking around before his gaze fell on a lone cement block. He moved towards the slab and pushed it to Meg with his foot, and then he stood in front of the hunk of cement with his back to Meg.

"Now try," without hesitation she got on top of the block, her forehead now leveled with the back of his head, but Meg was more focused on her surrounding looking around a pompous thrust of her chin and hands on her hips.

"Ah, so this is what everything must look like to you from so high up," She muttered curiously to herself, Derek sent her a glance over his shoulder.

"Any time now,"

"Right, sorry." A bit reluctant at first but Meg slowly wrapped her arm around Derek's shoulder truly realising how wide his body really was, she felt trifle dizzy. His warm calloused hands clasped over her forearm, positioning it more tightly around him. Meg resisted the urge to gulp down the nervousness of being so close to him and feel his strong body under her skin.

"You have to grip them by the arm tightly so they won't slip away and then using your upper body strength and—"His instructive words snapped Megra out of her daze and she stared at the back of his head wide eyed.

"Wait you are going to slam me on the ground?!"

"Yes," Before she could retort her body was flying over his in such speed and before she knew Meg was groaning from the excruciating pain of her back making contact with the hard concrete.

"Ow what the flip, at least give a warning first?" Meg grumbled while getting to her feet with a hand on her back. Worriedly she searched for any slipped disks and whether her spine had changed location. Her glower intensified when Derek was grinning wickedly and looking down at her through his nose.

"Look at it this way, now you get to try it on me." His words made her grin instantly at the prospect of inflicting the same pain on him. It was now Meg's turn to stand in front of him, but Derek had no purpose for the block so he shoved it away with his foot before turning his gaze onto her. She stood with a straight posture, the tight purple sports vest she wore outlined her well built structure, and Derek took a moment to admire her with a hungry stare. Her sun-kissed shoulders blades were visible to him. His stare outlined the corded muscles of her shoulders, so lean and smooth.

Derek had the sudden urge to run his touch down the sinuous curve of her spine and then up the ripe bends of her womanly figure. Her long dark hair was held back in a high pony tail that swayed from side to side when she moved her head. Derek found it adorable despite himself.

Clearing his throat he took a step towards her and held her in the same position she did for him, he felt a sudden jolt of desire rush through his being when her back pressed against his chest, and he took an abrupt intake of breath and regretted it instantly. The desire only grew from the intoxicating scent of her dulled his senses, the Alpha felt his stomach flutter. With great effort Derek shook himself out of the unconscious spell she had cast over him, his grip on her tightened as he began instruction.

"You have to steady yourself first. Good—now grip tightly." She did so, engrossed in the lesson.

"Remember you have to—"Derek's words were cut short when she swiftly brought his weight over her body and then on to the floor, a grunt escaped his lips from the pain and surprise. He was startled and watched her from his place on the floor as she grinned down at him, smug and victorious.

"Ha, result!" She pumped her fist into the air in celebration. Derek groaned and rolled on to his front and pushed up on his arms to meet Meg's gleaming eyes.

"Hurts don't it?" She whispered tauntingly. His scowl only lengthened her smile.

"Meg!" Erica's voice caught their attention. The dark haired teenager's smile fell instantly at the sound of shoes clicking on the metal staircase.

"Crap, hide me!" Meg exclaimed and scurried behind Derek's broad form. He watched perplexed and opened his mouth to question her when Erica spoke up.

"Hey seen Meg?" She asked her long blonde wavy curls tumbled down her shoulders as she gazed around inquisitively. Derek glanced over his shoulder discreetly at Meg who was nibbling the nail of her thumb nervously.

"Cowering behind me," Meg scowled as Derek walked towards his train leaving her defenseless.

"You suck," Meg yelled after Derek who smirked.


	13. Chapter 13: 9 Circles of Hell

"Whoa this mall is huge!" Meg exclaimed gazing around in wonder at the glass rood of the massive shopping complex. Erica stood beside her with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her stare jaded.

"You are easily amused." The blonde murmured grabbing her companion's attention.

"Thanks." Meg beamed and Erica shook her head derisively.

"Come on, I was thinking we head to Hot Topic first and then maybe to…" Meg sighed allowing Erica to drag her by the wrist, already anticipating her misery a few hours later.

Meg found herself –surprisingly—enjoying herself. Erica's sense in fashion was appealing to her and whatever the blonde picked out. Meg found herself liking the clothes.

_I've turned to the dark side,_ Meg grumbled mentally as Erica piled clothing upon clothing on her arms for her to go try on at the trial room. Meg remembered the way she looked in the foot long mirror. Derek didn't really posses an adequate mirror and she didn't mind. She wasn't the type of person to spend days on end admiring her reflection, but not she couldn't help but stare in wonder. Staring back at her wasn't the same girl she knew a month ago, she stood before the mirror in just her sports bra and boxers but Meg could not take her eyes off her taut stomach and smooth lean arms, she stared with a massive grin on her lips.

_Damn! I AM HOT!_

"What's taking so long in there?"

"Nothing, just admiring my sexy body, how can you stand next to me and not want to turn lesbian?"

"Trust me, it takes a lot of restraint." Meg did not appreciate the unbanked sarcasm in Erica's tone.

Taking a break from shopping –mainly because of Meg's excessive begging and pleading—they headed to the food court where Meg bought a strawberry smoothie and drank it eagerly. Erica opted for a bottle of coke and they both sat down at an empty table for two, resting their legs and bags of clothes.

"You know you should take over training for Derek. You are very good at wearying people out, physically and mentally!" Erica rolled her eyes as Meg's antics.

"Don't be such a drama queen. We only went to like three stores, we are not even done yet." The blonde retorted glancing around the area for any cute guys she found interesting.

"So only six more circles of hell to go through, great" Meg groaned with feign enthusiasm and a mocking thumbs up.

"Finish up your drink so we can go already." Erica ordered. Meg nodded wearily and began to make loud slurping noises with her straw but stopped when a conversation from beside them caught her attention.

"Is that her?" a set of three girls were standing and whispering to one another. Gazing at Erica from the corners of their heavily painted eyelids. Two were blonde and one was a brunette, they gave off an air of snotty rich girls that Meg immediately disliked.

"Yeah, that's her, pretty shocking huh?" One of the blonde ones said trying to discreetly point at Erica who was leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatever, just because she got new clothes to wear—and concealer to hide those hideous zits— does not make her any less spastic," the brunette remarked snidely under her breath. Meg resisted the urge to gasp in outrage. She looked to Erica who's gaze was a far and trying to seem unaffected by Meg could see the way her fair brows knitted in suppressed anger.

"Ha-ha remember that time she pissed herself,"

"Oh em gee yeah I still have the video, I think it's high time we circulate it again." Meg couldn't listen to their insensitive babble anymore and abruptly stood up. Surprising Erica when she picked up her can of coke.

"I'll be right back," Meg chimed with a bright smile and walked away in the direction of the three girls. Erica immediately reacted about to go after Meg to tell her not to attract any unwanted attention, but Meg was fast and she was passing by the brunette and then swiftly bumped into her. Meg maneuvered her hands carefully so when they collided, the coke discreetly split right on to the front of the brunette's pants just below her belt. Before the girl could scream in surprise Meg beat cried out.

"Whoa hey come on are you serious? The bathroom is like right there, learn to control your bladder woman!" her voice boomed throughout the food court grabbing everyone's attention and Erica stared her expression full of disbelief. The brunette and her friends gaped at Meg and the brunette began to shake with tremors of rage and her lips pursued to form words.

"What- I…you!"

Meg cut her off with a flat look and sardonic arc of her dark winged brows. "Look crying isn't going to help anyone, there are perfectly good clothing stores around ask your friends to get you a pair of pants, I don't think they allow bed wetter's into their stores."

"Bed wetter's?!" The girl with an obvious wet stain on the front of her pants screamed her cheeks a bright red as passing pedestrians stifled laughs. Meg feigned sympathy and placed a mockingly pitying hand on the girls shoulder, patting her.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed, it's a serious issue—for kids between ages zero to eight— I suggest therapy, but that's just my opinion what do you suggest, Erica?" She suddenly turned to Erica who was taken aback at first but then recovered and grinned maliciously.

"Old lady diapers," Someone snorted in the back ground and the three females under the spot light shifted their abashed gazes. Meg smiled and began fishing through her jean pocket before pulling out a one dollar note and handing it to the girl, the brunette glared seething but Meg acted like she didn't notice it and gently placed the green note on the top of her head.

"Here is a dollar to start you off," she said, the recipient of Meg's prank stuttered to form words but the teen wolf brought a hand out for her to pause and continued to smile.

"No need to thank us, we are just doing what any good person would do to help others in need, good luck." She said flashing them one more smile before hooking her arm with Erica's and they made their way back to their table to pick up their belongings.

"That was…impressive," Erica mused with a better lack of the word, she didn't want to admit she was grateful and felt cherished at the same time. No one had ever stood up for her before and Meg was the last person she expected to.

The girl shrugged coolly "Eh, it was alright, my entire school was filled with girls like that –huh I guess that explained my lack of friends—"Meg tapped her chin in though her gaze focused on the roof, missing the smile that Erica sent her way.

"So where to next?" Meg asked curiously while swinging her arm back and forth. Erica was silent and thoughtful for a moment.

"Didn't you want to head to the Virgin Megastore?"Meg gaped pausing mid-stride and looking to Erica who stared passively.

"Are you serious? You are not just kidding around right?"

"Let's go before I change my mind." Erica grumbled begrudgingly. A gasp escaped her lips when Meg suddenly threw her body on to Erica's hugging her tightly around the arms preventing her from moving from both the shock and the intensity of Meg's embrace.

"I love you Erica you are the best!" She said cheerfully and Erica rolled her eyes while trying to suppress the smile that edged to show.

"Yeah yeah,"

* * *

Meg entered the warehouse with her air of usual cheer but was surprised at the absence of Grumpy Growls.

"Hm, I wonder where he went off to." Meg pondered to herself while juggling bags of clothing in her hands, shrugging after a moment Meg waddled over to her bed and dumped the bags beside her bed before falling onto the mattress face down. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She stared up at the underside of the mattress above her for a moment, contemplatively. She glanced down at her wrist watch, there were still two hours left till training began.

_It can't hurt to take a small nap_, exhaustion had made her weary considering she had woke up at six in the morning and trained to fatigue and then Erica dragged her to the mall so her entire being was crying out for rest. Meg smiled dreamily, finding her lumpy mattress unusually comfortable, she figured she must have been tired than she was accustomed to. She sat up for a moment to untie her shoelaces to take off her foot wear, then she shifted placed her head where her feet would usually be. She laid face down with her head lolling over the edge of the bed, heaving a heavy breath Meg closed her eyes and allowed herself to give into the spell of sleep.

Derek trudged down the steps into the basement. He had gotten hungry sometime after Meg had left so he went out to get food, stopping for a few groceries in the process like water and other necessities. His thoughts were a far, tonight was a full moon, Meg's first full moon.

He knew he had to take necessary precautions to stop them from running off and killing someone. Luckily Isaac had learned more control over his other half so he had him for support against the other three. He had to chain them up brutally like last time. Derek felt his heart sink into his stomach at the thought of chaining up Meg. Knowing it would be painful for her made him made feel all the more miserable.

It's unavoidable. She is a female just like Erica and they can withstand more pain than normal.

Derek stepped down to the landing when a familiar scent brushed under his nose. His silver gaze fell onto the bunk bed, surprised to find Meg a sleep peacefully. He glanced down at his watch it read five, she was early. Setting aside the plastic bags Derek made his way over to her. There were piles of bags of different shapes and sizes littered near her bed but Derek couldn't take his gaze away from her form. Her head was rested at the very edge of the mattress and her long dark waves draped over the edge of the mat, she had swept all of her hair to one side of her head so it didn't bother her in her sleep.

His stare wandered over her pretty face that was so serene, her dark lashes swept over her high cheek bones, the clean line of her jaw and the graceful arc of her neck. Derek knew it was creepy to watch a girl sleep, but he couldn't help himself, she was a beauty and this was the only time he could admire her without the risk of being caught, when time stood still. She winced, bringing Derek out of his thoughts and she began to mumble incoherently, his eyes gleamed in faint amusement and turned to walk away.

"_Derek_,"

He went very still, his heart skipping a beat when his name escaped her lips.

He turned his profile stiffly towards her, watching her, she was still a sleep. Was she dreaming of him?

Her expression was still taut of any emotion, only tranquility she didn't utter another word which made the Alpha wonder if he was imagining things, but then suddenly a snort escaped her lips before a chorus of soft giggles followed.

"Silly." She mumbled with a toothy grin before growing quiet once again, Derek stared perplexed for a moment before he found himself smiling at her adorable nature, even unconsciously . Shaking his head he walked away to his train, it was time to begin setting up before the moon came up.


	14. Chapter 14: Meg's First Fullmoon -part 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! I really appreciate it. A shout out to Hotaru Himura (thank you! ^^) and PsychoticSmartypants (love your pen name :D) **

**xx**

**SSC**

Meg woke up to a heavy weight on her body, grumbling she opened her eyes surprised to find two pairs of legs blocking her vision. Her eyes followed up the jean covered limbs to find Erica and Boyd looming over her with grins across their faces, but that didn't explain the weight on her body.

"Wake up sleepy head." Meg tried to get up but Isaac was sitting comfortable on her back, she rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you guys heard the term let sleeping dogs lie?" She mumbled into her mattress.

"I don't think that applies to werewolves." Erica remarked smiling. Isaac got up after a moment and Meg sat up, her hair in tangles and eyes struggling to stay open. After a moment she rubbed her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light.

"Hey guys." she greeted in a sleepy voice. They all sat on the bed with her, Erica on her left with Boyd beside her and Isaac on Meg's right. She noticed their sudden shifts in moods. They were all spacing out which worried her.

"Is something wrong? Did I sleep through a crisis again?" She asked in chuckled and shook his head before placing an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"It's a full moon tonight, your first full moon." Meg gasped her eyes immediately falling on to the window on the wall beside them. The sun had just set and the sky was slowly melting into a dark blue and the starts were just beginning to show, and the moon all though full and bright but wasn't at its optimum peak yet.

"It completely slipped my mind, has it really been a month?" Meg pondered out loud, they all looked to her.

"I know, shocking we've known you for a month."

"Pfft, well you don't have to sound that miserable about it." She grumbled at Erica's snappy tone. They all fell into another silence which Megra broke with her usual curiosity.

"Is it really going to be that challenging?" She asked.

"More for us than them," Erica replied tilting her head in Boyd's direction.

"Why?" Meg asked staring at her blonde friend, Erica looked to a distance.

"Females can withstand more pain, so Derek has to take certain…measures so that we don't try to escape."

"Measures..?"

"Excruciating kinds." Meg resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of what these painful methods must be. If it scared and quietened the rest of them, Meg knew she should be scared too.

"Oh…And I thought having my period was painful." She mumbled under her breath. Erica smirked shaking her head, but they all immediately tensed when Derek's heavy footsteps approached them. Meg raised her gaze to find their Alpha towering over them with that same stern expression.

"It's time." He stated.

They all stood at the back of the train. Meg watched Erica and Boyd position themselves at the far end of the train with sour looks on their faces and Meg knew her usual methods to cheer them up wouldn't work. Derek was more tense than usual and so was Isaac. Derek passed Meg who stood in the middle, she eyed the metal head bands in Derek's grip wearily, one he kept on a nearby seat they other he took and approached Erica.

Erica stood closest to the back door, holding the metal poles tightly. Meg saw the anxiousness and sweat beads on her blonde friend's face, the expression deepened when Derek approached. The Alpha nodded silently to Isaac like sending him a mental signal that only he understood. Isaac moved to stand behind Erica, hooking his lean arms under her and bracing her.

"What's happening?" The question automatically rolled out of Meg's mouth when Derek brought up the head band, they all looked to her.

"Remember what I said about pain Meg?" She nodded in acknowledgement to Erica's words, she smirked wearily"Well this is what's going to happen to you too, so take notes."

Meg gulped a wave of fear washing over her, part of her wanted to run away and hide but she couldn't help but stand and stare enraptured. Derek brought the head band over Erica's forehead and she began to nibble her lower lip and hold Derek's silver gaze as if it brought her comfort.

"You ready?" He asked her, Meg looked from Erica and Derek with quivering ochre eyes.

_ Ready for what?_

Erica nodded almost like she didn't want to. Derek was about to twist the screws into the pale flesh of Erica's forehead when Meg suddenly cried out.

"Wait!" She had exclaimed. Derek thought she was going to try and convince him to stop but she hurried over and pried Erica's right fingers from around the pole before intertwining their hands together. The blonde stared down at Meg in utter surprise and the seventeen year old sent a brave smile her way. There was silent gratitude in Erica's eyes before she turned her gaze on to Derek with a new found determination, the Alpha nodded and began to turn the bolts.

Erica's loud agonized screams made them all wince as their hearts sank into their stomachs. Meg stared wide-eyed and terrified as the screws dug deeper and deeper into Erica's forehead as her cries grew louder and louder. Derek turned his gaze away unable to watch the ache in the blonde's face as her body racked with pain filled sobs, as he continued to turn the screws his stare fell to Meg and Erica's clasped hands.

Erica's long fingernails had dug into the soft flesh of Meg's hands drawing blood that oozed down and dripped to the floor. Derek's eyes widened looking to Meg who didn't even seem to care as her grip on her friend's hand tightened, giving her unwavering support. Derek stared at Megra as if seeing her in a new light, her loyalty and kindness truly dawning to him for the first time and he wasn't the only one to notice.

Meg stared at Erica who was struggling to stand in Isaac's hold, a trail of blood flowed down from her forehead and towards the bridge of her nose, and Meg pulled at the sleeve of her long shirt and used it to wipe away the blood, gently not to hurt her more than she already is.

"Erica you are so brave," Meg muttered in awe, the blonde smiled tiredly looking into Meg's gentle eyes."Think of it this way, you won't be alone this time, I am going to be in pain too."

"…Yay" Erica mumbled with feigned enthusiasm, making Meg smile. Isaac grinned amused but then his smile fell when Derek held up the second head band and was regretfully looking at Meg. As if sensing his presence she turned to face Derek who towered over her, her amber gaze fell to the metal torture instrument and sighed fretfully.


	15. Chapter 15: Meg's First Full Moo part 2-

Meg sat down one of the empty seats closest to Erica and Boyd, they were both chained up and now it was her turn. Isaac knelt down but her feet, tightening the cuffs on her ankles and wrists. She watched him work silently till Derek presence grabbed her attention. He was about to start putting the head band on her head when Meg said his name. His silver gaze fell on to her, Meg smiled up at him and gestured for him to lean closer. Arching his brows in wonder Derek squatted down to fall into eye level with her, she tugged at her crescent moon pendant.

"Can you hang this so I can see it, please? I am planning to use it as an anchor." Meg would have taken off the necklace but the rattling chains prevented arm movement.

"Are you sure that's wise? Considering what happened last time?"

"Well the circumstances are different. I am letting you take it of my free will."

Derek obliged without further teasing and reached over. Gently bringing the hoary chain over her head careful not to let it tangle with her jet black hair. Derek moved away to hang the chain on a pole in front of her, so it was in her line of vision. Isaac finished checking to see if the chain were strong enough to hold her before raising his blue gaze to meet hers.

"Think of it as a rite of passage to our group."

"I thought I was already welcomed in."

"Alright, think of it as werewolf bonding time." Meg laughed her anxiousness slightly eased, Isaac returned her smile and patted her forehand comfortingly before moving to stand behind her, gripping her shoulders to steady her as Derek placed the headband over her head. Meg closed her eyes and tried to soothe nerves, but the creaky turn of the screws only made her heart race right before the excruciating agony followed.

* * *

Her breathing was heavy and laboured, her head throbbed from the pain and the weight of the headband. Meg felt the prickling sensation of blood trickling down her forehead as she struggled to keep her eyes open. But then something changed, her temperature went up a notch as if experiencing a sudden fever, her palms started to sweat and her heart raced.

Meg knew it was starting to happen the change into a werewolf. She could feel the pull of the moon had on her, like the effect the earth's gravity had on the moon. Her chest began to hurt as if her rib cage was starting to shift inside. Meg gasped out from the pain and shut her eyes trying to block it but then her entire body began to ache. Sharp stabbing stings cut through her core, her muscles throbbing and her head hammering.

"Meg," Derek called out to her but she was deaf to his words as if lost in some dark place in her mind. He frowned, his heart clenching. He ached to approach her. Meg wasn't struggling or growling openly like Erica and Boyd were. No, she was silent and still which made him all the more nervous. Meg suddenly hunched over, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and curtaining her face. Her hands gripped tightly at the edges of the seat as if struggling to restrain her animal instinct.

Meg heard the sickening crack of her spine shifting and she cried out unable to bottle up the pain any longer. Her nails expanded and grew outwards, tearing through the delicate flesh around the cuticle which only added on to the pile of agony that was beginning to slowly build up. She didn't know how much longer she could last. The pain only fuelled this anger inside of her, a rage that she never wanted to face.

_**Kill, Kill, Kill**_ her own mind had turned against her and destruction sounded like a tempting relief to result to. Her spine budged again without warning and Meg's body arched in pain struggling against the chains that rattled. The sounds annoyed her, and she could hear everything, smell everything. Her heart raced at the thought of killing, sinking her claws into warm flesh and feeling the pools of blood in her hands.

**_Yes, Yes_** Her mind chanted again as if knowing she was slowly giving into her primal needs. She allowed her eyes to open and just when she was about to let go a flickering light caught her eye. Her necklace, it was winking at her like a beacon in the cold darkness. The mood pendant had turned into blue colour with swirls of green in them, and her thoughts began to wander.

_"It's a mood necklace sweetie, it's supposed to tell you how you are feeling,"_

_"How can something tell you how you are feeling? Only you know how you are feeling,"_

_"Yes but not always, sometimes our feelings can be this huge complicated mess so us mortals needs petty things like this to assure us, and besides look how shiny it is!"_

_"Ooo shiny!"_

Meg chuckled fondly at the memory of her father then slowly the headache and the agonizing pain began to fade and everything seemed clearer.

Derek was caught off guard when Meg began to laugh. His stare immediately fell onto her his eyes full of question. She had this dazed look in her eye but it only lasted a moment before she blinked rapidly and gazed around the train as if just noticing her surroundings ,but as clear as day Derek saw there was no trace of blood lust in her ample golden eyes.

His bewilderment only lasted for a moment when Erica managed to break away from her chains and stared at Derek ready to pounce. He acted fast and pushed Erica back against the pole to secure her again but then Boyd swiped at Derek's back. His claws sinking into his flesh. Derek grunted in pain his grip loosening the slightest allowing Erica to elbow him in the face and race past him heading to the exit. She would have gotten away too if Meg hadn't stuck her leg out causing the werewolf to trip and fall face first. Derek was on his feet in an instant and rushed over, working quickly he grabbed Erica's ankles and dragged her back to her chains and locked her there making sure the chains were secure enough. Meg watched all the while, shocked by how animalistic they all looked and Derek being the only normal one in the mix. But her gaze was more focused on Erica's face; she grimaced at the sight of the blonde sideburns.

_EW, do I have that?_ She pondered attempting to reach up to touch her face and feel the hairs, but the chains prevented her from doing so.

"You know this would have been kinda kinky if I wasn't threatening to turn into a killing machine." Meg blurred out, a weary chuckle escaped Isaac and Derek's lips. She completely forgot about her tall male friend.

"Isaac you are okay!" She exclaimed cheerfully. He glanced at her from his seat across her. There were chains holding him and his features had morphed into that of a werewolf but he smiled wolfishly her away, still holding onto his human side.

"So are you, the anchor worked I see." Meg grinned at his words and nodded.

"How long is this going to last?" she asked looking back at Derek who was approaching them in heavy strides.

"A few more hours, but I think you two will be fine, surprisingly." Derek said facing them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Meg wondered if the full moon affected more than just a werewolves blood lust, like their sexual arousal for example because she found Derek more appealing than usual. To the point where she wanted to touch him. Shaking away the un-lady like thoughts that threatened to consume her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am touched by your faith in us." Meg grumbled sarcastically, Derek smirked and walked over to her. Meg was surprised when he squatted down in front of her, as if searching her eyes. She was amazed to find this tender relief in his grey eyes as if her finding her anchor was the greatest thing that happened to him all day.

"The head-band doesn't suit you." He noted teasingly Meg pouted feign hurt.

"Aw that sucks, I was planning on wearing it for Halloween." She grumbled in jest. Derek stood up and began to loosen the screws gently and Meg flinched when her healed skin twisted in the process. When Derek took it off Meg felt an instant release of pressure and hunched over to rub at the wounds that were already beginning to heal.

"That wasn't so bad, except for the agonizing pain." She remarked earning a smile from Isaac, but then his expression turned grim looking towards their other two friends who were still struggling against the chains. Determined to get free.

"Can't say the same for Erica and Boyd though." Isaac muttered under his breath.

"Isn't there a way we can help them?" Meg asked looking to Derek who was still in a squatting position beside her.

"They need to find their anchors on their own," He answered stiffly but Meg was persistent.

"What if we were their anchors?"

"I don't think it would—"

"Have you tried?" She argued. Derek's lips pressed into a thin line staring into her amber eyes that were blazing in a new found determination.

"I want to talk to them." She said, he frowned.

"They will try to kill you Meg, it's not that simple." At an attempt to scare her with possibilities of what could happen. The last thing he wanted was a fight triggering a survival instinct in Meg.

"It's not like I am alone, you are here, Isaac's here, and you can make sure nothing happens." She expressed nodding her head in Isaac's direction, he was listening intently. Derek lowered his gaze contemplatively before heaving a sigh, succumbing to her words.

"Fine," He grumbled begrudgingly and began to unlock her chains. Meg rubbed at the bruises on her wrists that were already beginning to heal. She stood up and looked to Erica who seemed to be watching her. Derek watched intently as Meg carefully approached them. Boyd was growling low in his throat and snarling at Meg, but she focused on Erica who stared at her with killer instinct.

"Erica its Meg," She was suddenly on her feet and tried to launch herself at Meg but Derek quickly pulled the girl back before Erica bit her, but that didn't stop Meg. The chains prevented Erica from moving any closer, but she kept biting at the air around her trying to hurt Meg.

"Erica can you hear me? You need to listen to me." Her soothing voice whispered but the blonde continued to snap and snarl.

"Don't stand so close," Derek warned but Meg didn't listen to him for the first time and gently held Erica's face in her hands, forcing her to stare into Meg's eyes. Erica struggled against her hold but Meg steadied her.

"Erica, remember what happened in the food court today? Wasn't it epic how we totally made her regrets ever talking about you the way she did huh?" the blonde continued to struggle and growl but Meg persisted and continued to speak.

"That was the first time I had gone shopping with a friend, I had the best time, even though you were grumbling and rude I still had fun, and I know you did too. Remember that temporary tattoo of a fish I found in my chewing gum wrapper? Well…" Meg let go of Erica for a moment to roll up the sleeves of her shirt and Derek observed, amazed that Erica didn't try to attack her this time but also gazed down at Meg's arm.

On her skin was an amateur drawing of an orange fish that had already begun to fade. Meg raised her hand up closer so Erica could see. Erica's golden eyes widened staring at the tattoo intensely.

"Look, when I flex it moves!" Meg grinned demonstrating her flexing abilities. Derek saw Erica's snarling expression flicker for a moment before she shut her eyes completely shut and she swayed as if she was about to faint. Worry clouded Meg's eyes as she drew closer to her blonde friend, moving aside a thick golden lock of her hair tenderly.

"Erica?"

"You are such an idiot." She groaned her voice had turned back to that normal snide tone and Megra beamed.

"Hey, you are doing great." She spoke softly keeping her urge to dance in celebration at bay. Erica was breathing heavily her knees weakening under her.

"Yeah but I don't think I can—"Meg sensed Erica's struggle to hold onto her human side that was slowly slipping, so she acted quickly.

"Can you think of something? Anything or anyone that is emotionally significant to you?" Erica was silent for a while and Meg grew worried at the thought that her moment of humanity was fleeting.

"Bean," She whispered.

"Bean…?" Meg echoed curiously, but then her knees gave out under her and she began to fall. Meg quickly caught her and lowered herself and Erica to the floor, Derek had taken a step to help but stayed back when Meg seemed to have the situation under control.

"My dog," Erica mumbled almost inaudible. Meg helped her lean back against the metal door before sitting beside her.

"Oh, what breed is it?" She asked inquisitively eager to know more about her friend and also to help Erica keep a leash on the wolf.

"A Labrador, it was one of those dogs that were specially trained to help people with…disabilities." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts and Meg waited with patient solicitude.

"My parents got him for me in the beginning to help me adjust, so I could go out more without them being afraid of what might happen…he died last year." Meg felt her heart clench at Erica's words, seeing the deep sadness in her eyes. Meg didn't want her to reflect on the loss of her pet but on her fondest memories.

"What's your best memory of him?" Meg asked smiling kindly and attentively. Erica glanced at her from the corner of her eyes before beginning to retell her reminiscences to Meg. Derek stepped back to give Meg and Erica some privacy, Boyd wasn't going to be a problem anymore either since the struggling had worn him down. Derek walked down the train aisle and sat on the seat adjacent to Isaac who was listening to Meg and Erica for a moment before turning his gaze on to Derek who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"It's amazing how she does that, isn't it?" Isaac said grabbing Derek's attention for a fraction of a second before he returned to staring at the floor.

His mind exploded with questions about Meg, suddenly everything about her fascinated him more than usual. She possessed an unworldly ability to adapt and befriend people, gain their trust and keep it. Derek didn't trust anyone. He refused to since his family's death but Meg… with her innocent gaze, her openness, her warm kind spirit, he couldn't help but want to tell her all his sorrows and plans…everything there was to tell. It was bewitching and damn near scared Derek, but his biggest fear was that one day, he will crumble and give in.


	16. Chapter 16: Run Anyone?

"That's the last of them," Isaac announced tossing the last of the chains into Derek's wooden trunk and then slamming the lid shut. Erica and Boyd were back to normal now and they all stood in front of the train.

"That was…enlightening." Meg said with a lack of a word to describe the events of the night, or last night considering it was now one o'clock in the morning.

"Did you know that every full moon is a religious holiday for Buddhists? They visit temples for worship and stop the consumption of—"

"Meat and alcohol." Boyd cut in with a smile on his handsome face. Meg grinned playfully punched him in the abdomen.

"It's so cool how we do that." She stated and Boyd chuckled and rubbed at his neck almost bashfully.

"Alcohol does sound good right now." Erica muttered stretching her arms from beside Meg. Earning a wide-eyed stare from her.

"But…you are underage." Meg informed.

"What's your point?" Erica snapped grinning wickedly.

"So hardcore." Meg drawled sarcastically causing Erica to frown.

"Bed sounds good right now."

"Yeah I should head home too, before my mom does her routine checkups to see if I am still in bed." Derek saw Meg avert her gaze when Boyd mentioned his mother.

"Well I am off." Isaac announced Derek nodded in acknowledgement. The blue eyed male turned his attention to Meg and swiftly wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to his side, she gasped in surprise.

"You get to escort me to the staircase."

"It's not really an escort if it's against my will." Meg protested struggling to get free from Isaac's hold, but he chuckled and dragged her with him. Derek watched them, trying to restrain from letting the sudden of jealousy he felt show. Isaac was very fond of Meg, Derek wondered just how much.

Why does it matter?It wasn't like he harboured any feelings for the young werewolf, did he?

Erica and Boyd followed them and they were all conversing at the landing before Boyd ruffled Meg's hair and the three of them left. Leaving Meg smiling after them. Derek stood silently as she spun on her heel and walked over to him with mischievous grin curving her lips.

"I need some help here trying to recall a few words you told me a while back, it went along the lines of 'you will run off 'and 'kill on somebody'." She rubbed her chin, pretending to ponder. Derek turned to walk away but she chimed after him.

"Hmm, I guess this proves you wrong huh? " He stopped and spun around to face her once again. Meg stared up at him smugly. Derek smiled stiffly and nodded to himself as if agreeing with her words.

"Fine, I'll admit you exceeded my expectations—"

"Thank—"

"This time." He added quickly with a cynical upturn of his lips, Meg fumed.

"You are impossible to please." She observed, her gaze narrowing. Derek's grin widened his chin coming up a notch.

"That should be your drive." He stated with gleaming eyes.

"No, my drive is to one day bask in the glory of having kicked your smug ass." Meg objected, poking him in the chest which did very little to sway him. He held her stare and leaned over and she blinked wide-eyed when his face was so close, to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"Is that why I catch you staring at it, because it drives you?" His insinuating whisper shocked her.

"What? I never stared at your ass." she exclaimed scandalised and flustered by his lewd accusation. Derek stared silently smirking, amused by her blushing state.

"You know, I can tell when somebody is lying." He said in a rather sinister purr. Her mouth opened and closed struggling to form words and hold his piercing stare at the same time. Derek watched carefully as her face continued to turn a deeper shade of red. But then she tensed, forcing her shoulders back and glaring at him.

"I am walking away, because I am a lady," she announced stubbornly, her jaw snapping shut before turning and marching to her bed. Derek crossed his arms over his chest while staring after her pleased that he had managed to render her speechless.

Satisfied Derek turned to walk back to his train when the humming of a familiar tune grabbed his attention that melody sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it.

Derek walked towards the bunk bed calmly. Meg had her back to him and she was gathering her dark hair up to a bun on the top of her head, humming all the while. His stare wandered up the graceful arc of her neck, the skin that was a perfect bronze shade, and her small slender hands that gracefully arranged any stray raven tendrils. His stared dazedly and the song she hummed only soothed him even more and then his memory sparked, how could he not know that song? It was My Body by Young The Giant. Derek's ample silver eyes were full of wonder, how was she familiar with that song?

"Hey Derek!" She stopped singing and exclaimed.

"Yeah?" He murmured, she tensed and spun around instantly.

"Whoa…you walk fast—"Startled by his presence there behind her, but then she quickly recovered –oblivious to the fact that he was there the entire time.

"Anyway, I was wondering would it be too dangerous if we go out running now?" Derek raised a brow sardonically at her question.

"On a full moon, oh yeah sure it's not like they are expecting us to do that," Meg frowned at his answer and rolled her large eyes.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it, but I really want to stretch my legs, you know go for a run? Don't tell me you don't feel like it too." She chided with a smile on her face. Derek rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. A little exercise did sound good and they have been cooped up in the warehouse for too long, he raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Say I do, where are we going to run?" He pointed out and Meg dead-panned.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? You are the one who knows the place like the back of your hand, isn't there some place that is even the slightest bit safe from Hunters?" Derek stared thoughtfully before a spark returned to his silver eyes.

"Get cleaned up and dressed, we will be leaving in ten minutes."

"Yay!" Meg exclaimed grabbing her towel and rushing off to the bathroom. Derek stared after her, amused by her child-like enthusiasm

* * *

The gibbous moon hung in the sky, its white light grazed the tips of the rice plants the cool breeze swayed them. Megra stared out at the field with a wide grin across her face. Her glittering eyes took in the sight of the dark sky with stars twinkling like diamonds, and the urge to run free was undeniable.

"This place is so cool!" Meg exclaimed unable to contain her glee as she glanced back at Derek. He stood behind her with his hands in his jacket pockets, staring out at the space.

"Yes, but we can only enjoy this for a few hours, before the sun comes up." Derek revealed glancing at Meg who seemed to be immersed in her awe of the place.

"I bet I am faster than you." She stated with a confident upturn of the corners of her lips. He turned his profile to her, intrigued by her words.

"Oh really..?" He acknowledged with a snide smile playing at his lips. Meg nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup, unless you are too cowardly wolf to take a challenge."

"Fine, let's make a bet."

"A bet?" She asked with an arch of one of her dark winged brows.

"If I win –which I will—you lend me your iPod, for a week."

"A week?!" she exclaimed outraged and terrified at the thought of departing with her beloved source of music.

"What, too scared?" He teased taking a step closer to tower over her, Meg huffed.

"Pfft no, well when I win—emphasis on the when—"Derek rolled his eyes "I want, your sunglasses for a week." She ruled with a swift poke of her finger to his chest. He narrowed his silver gaze down at her.

"…fine." He agreed after a long debate in his mind. She grinned and threw her hands up in celebration.

"Yay!" She cheered merrily like she had already won.

"Why are you celebrating? You won't win, I am the Alpha remember." Derek pointed out with a rakish smile playing at his lips. Meg's enthusiasm deflated.

"Well I am a Day. and Days never go down without a fight, unless you know you are a Night—then that's just elementary—Get it cause night and day."

"You are rambling." Derek cut through her words and she frowned glaring at him for a moment before turning her face forward towards the field. She began to stretch her legs, her knees and then her arms before positioning herself, meanwhile Derek remained the same. He stood there in his usual suave self while watching her with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Ready…Set-"Just when she was about to utter the last words the Alpha had sped off a head of her and Meg gaped utterly appalled.

"Hey that's cheating!"She cried chasing after him in a haste to catch up. Derek was fast and Meg feared the thought of losing to him.

_My precious iPod in the hands of that jerk!_ No, Megra will not have it. She forced herself to move faster, her legs pumping and her heart thudding, the crops that she raced past brushed at the skin of her legs and arms. Before Derek knew it Megra had raced past him startling him. He stared surprised as Meg grinned and looked over her shoulder at him, grinning in triumph.

"Ha-ha! Eat my Beta dirt!" She taunted right before her foot got caught in a rock and caused her to fall face first on to the earth. She could hear Derek laughing as he raced past her, she remained on the floor spluttering and spitting out sand. Meg groaned and sighed. Feeling embarrassed from the ungraceful fall and the fact that she had just lost a challenge she started.

"Guess who has to give up her iPod for a week." Derek taunted, she frowned and looked up from her position on the floor. He was smirking snidely which she returned with a glare of her own.

"Yeah yeah." she grumbled getting onto her knees while dusting off the flecks of dust off her long sleeved jersey. Meg raised her head surprised to find Derek's open palm for her to take. Hesitantly she slipped her hands into his grasp before he helped her up.

"How about I give you a chance to win your iPod back?" He suggested pocketing his hands in his jacket pockets. Meg stared entranced.

"You got my attention." She said, Derek smiled his eyes surveying the field they stood in for a moment before looking to her.

"Spar, here now and if you win I will throw in my sunglasses too." Meg didn't utter a response, only beamed at the opportunity.


	17. Chapter 17: Can Of Whoopass

Megra stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest causes creases to form on her black tank top. Her glare was fixated on Derek that stood in front of her, browsing through her playlist on her iPod.

"Madonna, are you serious?" He asked sending a sardonic look her way. Meg rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like my music you can always give—"

"I can just avoid her album, or maybe make a playlist of my own, I get to keep it for a week after all." Derek cut in with a pretentious smirk playing at his lips. She gaped appalled as he continued to smile and took a step towards her with the tiny device in his large hands.

"No wait it was two weeks since you lost the third round last night."

Meg frowned glowering up at him, "You are so evil, it sickens me."

Derek graced her with a taunting smile before turning to walk towards his train when Meg spoke up again.

"I have a request."

"A request..?" He inquired gazing at her over his shoulder with an arch of his dark brows.

"This isn't a petty attempt to get your iPod back is it?" He asked snidely, dangling the music player above her, Meg pouted.

"No, I was wondering if you could drop me off at my grandma's in the afternoon, I haven't seen her in awhile and part of coming to Beacon Hills was to visit her." She answered honestly while scratching bashfully at the back of her neck while looking up at him with her soulful eyes.

"How long are you planning to take?" Derek tried to keep a straight face. Refusing to crumble under her wide eyed stare.

"Less than an hour I am betting, depending on whether she is planning on saying a word." By the dubious look in his eye Meg guessed he didn't understand her meaning.

"She has senile dementia," she explained.

Derek looked taken back for a moment before recovering and uttered the words "I see…"

"So…is that yes?" Meg asked hopefully, Derek averted his stare on to her watching her silently for a moment.

"Alright, once we are done with training of course" He instructed.

Meg sighed and nodded waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Yeah yeah Obi-wan,"

The sound of heavy foots steps on the steel staircase caught both their gazes. It was the rest of the pack heading down towards them. Meg's smile brightened at the sight of her friends.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, Isaac was the first to approach them smiling dotingly down at the ebony haired teenager. They were both oblivious to Derek's intense scrutinizing gaze focused on them.

"Hey small stuff, great weekend you are having eh?" Isaac mused teasingly which instantly made her smile disappear.

"The best." She grumbled with an eye roll, but her displeasure only lasted for a moment when Isaac brought her into another head lock.

"If you four are done wasting time, shall we get started?" Derek snapped just as Erica and Boyd approached Isaac and Meg. The newest member of the pack managed to worm out of Isaac's head lock and wobbled on her feet before looking to the rest of them with a grin. Then their smiles turned to Derek before their claws extended and then pounced on him.

**_2 hours of ass whopping later…_**

Derek paced before his train while the rest of his pack lay on the floor groaning in pain, he shot glares their way.

"You idiots haven't improved one bit, I am starting to wonder if those brains are even absorbing anything I am teaching you."

That was not the complete truth, they had improved a lot more than he had thought. Isaac had managed to lay a few scratches on him and Erica lasted longer than usual. Boyd's physical strength has improved greatly and he isn't afraid to cause damage. Megra on the other hand. Derek was proud to find she had been paying attention during his lessons and had more of a handle on her senses than the rest of them.

"He is nailing our asses to the floor and he is complaining." Isaac grumbled under his breath sitting up with his long legs sprawled in front of him.

"You got to admit that was pretty pathetic, the fact that there were four of us and one of him." Boyd muttered glumly from his sitting position on the floor between Megra and Erica.

"Hey we were better than last time." Megra exclaimed being her usual optimistic self while smiling in Boyd's direction. Derek glowered down at them.

"If you four spent less time soothing each other's bruised egos and more time being less predictable we would be getting somewhere." He spat angrily before turning to walk away when the smallest wolf spoke up.

"Hey I have a question." He turned to face her with his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He hissed although his expression was softening just at the sight of her. She seemed to be contemplating for a moment as all eyes fell on her.

"You said that an Alpha is stronger with its pack right?" She asked crossing her legs in a meditative style while staring up at him. Derek never felt more like a teacher lecturing a bunch of kindergartners from the way they all sat on the floor watching him.

"What's your point?" He retorted crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"So how do you expect us to defeat you when us just being around is making you stronger?" she uttered with a slight tilt to her head. Dead silence filled the air as everyone absorbed her words.

"That's a good point." Boyd stated with a new found realization in his eyes when they all immediately shifted their stares to Derek, awaiting his reply. The Alpha was seething, glaring down at Meg who chagrined and avoided looking him the eye altogether.

"It's not about who is stronger than who, it's about learning about the element of surprise, the hunters aren't going to be as merciful as I am, they have weapons specifically made to kill us." He stated with authority.

"But that wasn't what I was—"She began to object but he cut her off mid sentence.

"I know what you meant, I am not telling you to defeat me just because you have the abilities of a werewolf— you need to know how to use your instincts and your heads—Got it?" He looked to each of them. They all nodded satisfied by his answer, but Megra seemed to be contemplating his words with her pretty face scrunched in thought.

"We are done then." He concluded before turning away and retreating to his train. They all watched him leave before Isaac heaved a heavy sigh and got to his feet and the rest followed his movements.

"I broke a nail." Meg suddenly mumbled startling everyone.

"That's probably the most girlish sentence I heard coming out of your mouth." Isaac mused taken back. She shot him a flat look.

"What, nail breaking is painful so I stand by what I said." She insisted with an upturn of her chin. Erica was instantly on Meg's side.

"Maybe we should break one of his and let him know how it feels." The blonde suggested nudging her elbow gently against Meg's arm. The ebony haired girl grinned nodding in agreement.

"Thanks but I'll pass." The tall teenager grumbled under their gleaming eyes.

"We got thrown across the room—multiple times might I add—and you guys are fretting over a broken nail." Boyd said his voice and expression reflecting his disbelief. Meg looked to him.

"You have a point. I think I misplaced my appendix." She mumbled placing a hand to her hip with a concerned frown. Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's somewhere in the sewer, next to your brain." She snapped snarling playfully at her friend, Meg looked to her confounded.

"Are you saying my mind is in the gutter?"

"I don't know, is it?" Isaac murmured towering over her. Meg contemplated his words.

"Well this one time my dad told me to wash my hands before dinner and I didn't…on purpose." They chuckled staring down at the small female with glittering eyes.

Isaac tried to sober his smile but it was easier said than done. He was still amused by her small tale.

"You are so dirty," he whispered good-humouredly making her beam up at him.

"I am a bad girl." She growled playfully just as Boyd ruffled her head of dark curls. Meg couldn't stop smiling with that warm feeling flooded her heart again making her feel so cherished and loved, it seemed to soothe all her fears and she loved the affect her friends had on her. As she watched them leave Meg began to wonder what the feeling she got when she with Derek was. It was a different sensation yet the same, she felt safe with him and the urge to please and impress him was unshakable. She didn't like being crumbled to such a conscious, giddy wreck but she couldn't help herself.

_Oh dear,_ Meg pouted staring dazedly at the concrete floor with a thoughtful expression. Her thoughts trailed back to the training session that happened two hours ago. She hadn't noticed it till now but he seemed to act differently in front of her than he did with the rest of the pack.

He was tenser and an authority figure to her when they were around but when they weren't. Meg suspects she might be seeing a glimmer of his true self behind those large defenses he had built. She began to ponder the reasons for his defenses. She guessed them to be formed because of his family's death but at the same time she wanted to know more about him. He is such an intriguing mysterious person but Meg knew not to cross her boundaries and hoped in time, he would trust her enough to share.

She glanced down at her wrist watch, it read five to two.

_I better get ready_ Meg thought but then decided to remind Derek first of his agreement to drop her off at her grandmother's place. Spinning on the heel of her trainers Meg turned and marched in the direction of Derek's train, she knocked a few times before entering.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Growls."

"Don't call me that." She heard him grumble from within the darkness of his train. She peered inside with a smile playing on her lips. Derek emerged and leaned against a steel pole regarding her with his silver gaze.

"Need I remind you of our agreement?" Meg said with a pleasant smile.

Derek raised his brows feign confusion.

"Agreement..?" He echoed.

"Yup, you promised to let me visit my grandma after training,"

"I didn't say 'I promise' but I did agree." He sighed knowing he would have to do the tedious task of driving her to the location and then back. So much for a good rest.

"Where do you sleep?" Meg's curious question brought him out of his thoughts. She seemed to be trying to gaze over his shoulder but failed miserably due to the height difference.

"In here." Derek stated gesturing to the interior of the train, she gave him a look.

"Yeah but where is your bed?"

"This is my bed." He said pointing to two wide train seats that he had managed to squeeze together to form a reasonable amount of space to sleep in. Meg stared wide eyed at the singular pillow leaning against the metal wall and the blanket over the rusting seat.

"Are you serious?" She murmured full of disbelief. His lack of a response only made her heart sink deeper into her stomach.

"I really want to hug you right now," She said regarding him with such mournful glittering eyes. Derek tensed at the thought of her warm body pressed against his and at the pitying stare she gave him.

"Don't."

"But isn't it uncomfortable? I mean you just put two seats together, you lifestyle is that of a homeless person." She exclaimed gesturing to his sleeping arrangements, but Derek remained his passive self and shrugged haphazardly.

"I manage, now hurry up and get changed if you want to leave before I change my mind." He ordered pointing to the exit. Meg groaned rolling her large eyes.

"Alright I get the hint," She grumbled under her breath, shooting on last sad look in the direction of his make shift bed before exiting the train—on in Derek's case, his bedroom—.


	18. Chapter 18: What's In The Box!

Derek sat in his Camaro, parked outside Megra's grandmother's house. He made sure to park in the back to avoid any hunters that might be roaming in that area. His car was after all more than conspicuous. It was a small house with eggshell white outer walls and framed windows of the same colour. It was a two story house and relatively small with a porch outside and a reasonably sized yard.

The vintage look of the house reminded Derek of his own home, before it was burnt down and reduced to a mark of hate in the middle of the forest. He began to wonder why Megra hadn't even insisted on living with her grandmother. His eyes took in the sight of a lone tree in the backyard that held a lonely Tyre swing, a child's toy. Derek could only assume Megra used to visit her grandmother often before she was lost. He could only imagine the hurt of not being recognised by your own family, he felt that way once…when he used to visit his uncle at the hospital.

Derek was brought of his thoughts when he heard the back door of the house creak open. Meg walked out with a cardboard box that was heavy in size but she was carrying it easily. Derek leaned over and opened the door for her as Meg got in and rested the box in her lap before shutting the door of his car.

"The nurse Julie kept a bunch of my stuff in the attic, in case I came back, she is so nice." She explained before he even asked. He nodded in acknowledgement before starting the engine and steering the car out into the road.

"I have something for you in here." Megra chimed with a mirthful grin playing at her lips. Derek raised a sardonic brow.

"If you are planning to give me a soft toy to keep me warm at night—"

"No way am I giving anyone Mr. Patch." Derek smirked amused by the name she had blessed her toy with. She pulled out a dusty old bunny rabbit that had buttons for eyes and ears that didn't match his greying fur coat. He understood why she named him Patch –judging from the square shaped patch of pink cloth stitched to his smooth velvet stomach.

"No, I have something much better for you." Meg murmured secretively while balancing the box on her lap. Derek had half the mind to peer into the box and find out, but decided it would be against his nature to care about something so petty. So instead, he averted his gaze to the open road. Contemplating on what to buy for dinner since they completely missed lunch.

"Oh and I snagged some biscuits for you, I hope you like jam—"Meg blurted out fishing out a parcel from her jacket pocket, that fit her palm that she had wrapped in a thin white tissue paper. His gaze gleamed in amusement "I love jam, in fact I am going to take just one since I grabbed like five, oh and there is a chocolate biscuit in there somewhere too…"

Derek drowned out her rambling. Glancing at her with his heart experiencing that same warmth he felt when ever Meg acted her usual generous considerate way. Even though she did somewhat steal, no one had ever stolen for him before, it was admirable.

* * *

They sat on the floors of the basement with cartons of Chinese food and individual sodas cans between them. Megra was happily munching on her bucket of noodles with the chopsticks balanced between her slender fingers. Derek glanced at her slyly while chewing on a dumpling. He couldn't help but think she was always happy no matter what she did. Her merry nature was contagious and she made just the simple act of eating seem enjoyable.

"This is good noodles." Meg mused taking another mouthful and grinning in Derek's direction, he nodded wordlessly and she didn't seem to be put off by his silence. He liked that about her, most women would have been irked by his lack of words and expression but Megra wasn't. She seemed to accept him the way he is without judgement.

"I bet you are dying to know what I have for you in the box." She said eagerly, beaming at him.

"Not really." Derek muttered rummaging through his food with his chopsticks with his usual jaded look. Meg snickered.

"Lies, the curiosity are killing you."

"Curiosity killed the cat, not the wolf." He muttered factually while picking through the contents of his paper basket-box, she bit her lip in thought.

"So you really don't want to know?" Derek looked up to find her staring at him that puppy dog look he couldn't disappoint. He rolled his silver eyes before fixating on her.

"Fine, what is it?" He muttered, she grinned.

"HA! I knew you wanted to know—"she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger in his direction, her enthusiasm died down as she hummed merrily under her breath.

"Sorry old boy, you are just going to have to wait till I am done with my food." She dictated deviously. Derek shook his head silently at her antics, but the moment of peace among them instantly broke when Megra suddenly yelled out "Okay I am done!" before abandoning her empty box of noodles and then clambering to her feet and rushing towards her cardboard box.

She rushed to his side while clumsily carrying the box before dumping it in front of him and joining him on the floor, her entire body full of jitters as she sat waiting for him to open it.

"Open it!" she ordered full of enthusiasm which made Derek wonder just what was so fascinating in the box. Calmly he placed his container on the floor before turning to face her and the box in between them. Casually he lifted the lid and peered in side, confused by what he saw. It was a bundle up white net of some sort, with really thick rope of some kind. Meg was keenly watching his expressions. She was expecting glee but all she got was a raised eyebrow and a dubious look.

"You want me to catch fish?"He inquired uncertain. Meg smile fell at his words.

"Urgh no!" She cried out in frustration before yanking out the net and spreading out on the floor beside them. That's when Derek understood what it was. It was a Spreader-bar hammock with two wooden poles stretching out the body of the hammock and its loose ropes at both ends to tie it up to a tree.

"Look it's a hammock, a much better bed than that thing you have in there." She said splaying her small hands over the crotchet rope with a reminiscing daze in her eye "My grandpa bought it for me and we fixed it together, I used to take my afternoon naps in this when I stayed over at their place." She glanced at Derek from the corner of his eye, mistaking his look of surprise to displeasure.

"It may not look comfortable, but trust me it is the best sleeping experience you will ever have." She assured with her tender smile. He raised his gaze to meet hers still in awe at the fact that she brought her hammock for him to use, because she wanted him to have a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. Some part of him wanted to lash out to point out that he didn't need her pity or her help but this was just her way. If Meg wasn't helping him she would probably be helping some homeless guy on the street by buying them a meal.

"Thank you." He said still in a daze. The artless smile she gave him was nearly his undoing, and it dimpled both her radiant cheeks and lit her amber eyes.

"You are welcome." she said brightly holding his gaze. There was a magnetic charged silence between them, both equally entranced by each other. Derek could hear her heart beat slowly rising and her cheeks beginning to turn pink from his unwavering stare. She shifted her gaze to the hammock bashfully, clearing her throat softly.

"Hey we should set it up now, this is the fun part!" She insisted actively getting to her feet, grabbing the hammock in the process and dragging it behind her and towards the train. Derek stared after her, aware of the heavy thumping of his own heart. He knew he couldn't deny it any longer…what he felt for Megra Day was beyond platonic.

* * *

"I dare you to test it out." Megra challenged as they both stood admiring their work. They had tightened the ropes to the bars of the bag carriers above the seats on opposites sides. The hammock swung slightly, suspended in the air awaiting its guest. Derek glanced at Meg who grinned mirthfully, he glared at her.

"If I fall I am going to wrap you up in this thing and hang you outside." He threatened before approaching the hammock as Meg rolled her eyes behind his back at his feeble threat. Derek hesitantly sat down, relieved that the rope didn't give out under him. Meg was happy he didn't have to wrap her up and hang her outside like some fly caught in a spider's web.

"Ha see, if it can hold you it can hold anything." She commented pleased with herself, Derek looked at her inquiringly, unsure of her words and whether she was insinuating that he was heavier than an average person.

"And, it swings!" She exclaimed taking a seat beside him and gleefully swinging her legs back and forth causing the hammock to swing too.

"You are going to sleep like a baby tonight." She mused rocking back and forth with a soft smile on her lips. Derek looked to her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey can we trade—"

"No." His blunt statement made her frown.

Megra brought her chin up a notch and crossed her arms over her chest, defensively "Humph, fine I don't need it anyway I have my awesome mattress which is stable and pleasantly lumpy." She boasted before getting to her feet and about to exit.

"We could always come to some sleeping arrangement." Derek suddenly said from his seat on the hammock. She turned to look at him with an inquiring gaze.

"Sleeping arrangement?" She echoed, Derek nodded and slowly got to his feet and began to approach her in leisurely tantalizing steps. Meg was taken back when Derek approached her, towering over her in his white wife beater that showed off his bulging biceps and broad shoulders. She tried her best to hold his gaze without letting her eyes wander. She tried to form some space between them but Meg found her retreat blocked by the edge of the steel door behind her

"Yea, we could…" He loomed over her, cornering her against the wall and Meg gulped from the closeness

"Share," He whispered low and huskily and she resisted the urge to shudder.

"Sh-sh-share?" She stammered out at his words that were etched in silken innuendo. Her heart was racing in her chest like a rabbit caught stealing carrots. Derek nodded with a wide wolfish grin that showed his pearly white teeth. He stared at her with his pale jade eyes gleaming in dangerous intelligence.

Derek loved the effect he had on her, the way she stared up at him all wide eyed and blanched. Her pink plump lips were trembling to forms words as she attempted to read his expression to whether he was serious or not, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if they did share a bed? He wondered how things would turn out.

She watched him with those ample eyes for a moment before nervously asking "Y-you are joking right?"

Derek wanted to keep his playful teasing going but listening to her heart beat, the way it thudded so loudly he was afraid she might go into cardiac arrest. So instead he showed a cynical smile full of mockery that jutted her out of her initial shock. She sighed in relief before giving him an eye roll.

"You are a cruel, vicious human being." She hissed glaring up at him, Derek chuckled under his breath.

"That's the thing; I am not a human being." He murmured.

"Fine… cruel and vicious werewolf then."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked and took a step back allowing her room to breathe, Meg scoffed.

"Take it however you wish, I am going to sleep—in my own bed!" She stated with an almost business like air before stomping out of his train and heading towards her bunk bed. Derek stared after her with a smile of faint amusement before turning away and heading to his new hammock.

Once she was out of his sight. Meg began to furiously pat at her face to rid of the smile that refused to disappear and her cheeks that were growing red. She couldn't believe what just happened, it was almost like he was making a move on her. Meg knew he was only doing that to tease her but why did it leave her feeling like this. She could still feel her heart pounding and her thoughts racing.

That look in his eyes, she couldn't forget it, it was undoing. She practically skipped towards the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19: The Move That Was Busted

"Hey Meg!" Megra had just shut her locker door when Billy from her marathon club had grabbed her attention. With her genuine smile she acknowledged his presence.

"Billy, hey." She greeted as the tall lanky brunette came rushing over to her.

"Miss Green is going to take all of us running in the woods." He stated causing her to gape with wide eyes.

"You serious, that would be awesome." She exclaimed with much enthusiasm and Billy nodded in eager agreement.

"Well the marathon is next month, so we need to get as much of the outdoors as we can right?"

"Definitely, this is going to be awesome I've been dying to run in the woods since I got here."

He blinked, surprised "You haven't been to the woods yet?"

"Well uh my grandma is a little strict, considering the animal attacks and all."

"Oh right, well it's a good thing we are going in a group and it's going to be early Friday morning." Meg grinned amazed and proud of her own quick thinking, she resisted the urge to giggle evilly at her Billy's gullible nature.

"Yup." She said smiling he mimicked her smile. Billy opened his mouth to utter a few more words when the sight of Derek's pack approaching them caught his eye. Billy tensed under their scrutinizing gazes as they began to draw closer.

"Well I'll see you later Meg." She was confused when he stumbled for words but she didn't protest or question it. From the look in his eye Meg knew he suddenly seemed to want to get away, she couldn't fathom why.

"Yeah see you Billy and thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Just as he left Meg was aware of the presences behind her.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked standing behind her as they all watched him walk away. He stopped once to give a suspicious glance over his wide shoulders in Isaac's direction.

"Billy from marathon club." Meg explained turning around to face them with her usual cheery air. Erica raised a fair brow with an appreciative smirk pinching her lips.

"That explains how fit he is, single?" Meg opened her mouth to answer Erica's question when the blonde cut her off with a snort "Pfft, like that would stop me." Megra dead-panned.

"Yo yooo Megster, whazzup?" A girl with an extremely large white t-shirt over her baggy jeans walked over to greet Megra. The pack took in the sight of the girl. She was pale white with dark hair that was braided multiple times and clipped with colourful beads. She walked up to them like she had a slight limp and the red cap she wore was tilted to the side.

"Wazzap Mi-mi, how's it hanging?" They stared shocked at Meg's words.

"Good good, hey yo I'll be seeing you after school yeah? Get ready to bust a move." The girl –Mi-mi—said punching Megra playfully on the arm before brushing her thumb under her nose. Megra grinned and gave a hapless shrug with a cocky smile and raised her hand into the air. They slapped palms before gripping each other's hands and pulling close knocking their shoulders together.

"Yoo I will, see yah laterz." Meg shocked them all when she coiled her fingers into a fist. Pounded it once against her chest before bringing out two fingers and abruptly yelling out.

"Puh-eace!" Simultaneously with Mi-mi who grinned and strutted off with that same limp like movements. Megra grinned after her friend before turning her attention back to her pack, feeling their bewildered gazes she frowned.

"What?" The all burst into fits of laughter that immediately caused her to blush.

"Oh come! I am just getting to know the different cultures of school, its fun." She exclaimed from between them. Boyd was laughing the hardest clutching at his taut abdomen.

"That was the saddest 'white girls trying to be black' attempt I have ever seen." He chuckled wiping away an imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes as the rest nodded in agreement. Meg grumbled under her breath still abashed.

"Whaa, I was gangsta yo and you should see ma moves, I got the moonwalk down yo!" She stated animatedly gesturing to them with what she liked to called "ghetto talk".

Isaac smiled down at her.

"I'll bet, let's see it then." He insisted she grinned smugly.

"Well it's quite simple, it's a matter of defying the grip of your shoes and just sliding back like so, see?" Meg faced them and began to moon walk backwards as they followed after her as cool and carefree as they always looked. She was enjoying the way the soles of her shoes slide like butter against the tiles perfecting her movements.

"Man I got this in the bag—"Megra was cut short when her back abruptly bumped against a hard surface. She tensed and immediately turned to find the Chemistry teacher glowering down at her.

"Miss Day." He regarded her sternly. She gulped and smiled nervously.

"Mr. Harris, hello Sir."

"Try not to 'bust a move' in the school corridor, you might injure someone. "Her cheeks turned bright red as Isaac, Erica and Boyd turned away to hide their snickering faces.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Meg apologized. Resisting the urge to bow profusely like the Manga characters she read about. After Mr. Harris passed she spun around to face her friends who were now full out laughing at her while pointing tauntingly.

She glared "I hate all of you."

"How about you bury that embarrassment with pudding?" Isaac suggested throwing an arm over her shoulders and escorting her down the hallway with Erica and Boyd following.

"Hey why aren't you wearing those pants we bought?" Erica pointed out noticing her friend's lack of leaner attire. Megra began to shift her eyes apprehensively.

"They are really tight, how am I supposed to eat with those on?" The blonde crescent fell before the expression changed to one of frustration as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"That's it! I am turning up early to your place tomorrow and I will personally dress you up." Erica dictated fiercely while scowling at Megra, Isaac and Boyd hanged back watching the two argue.

"Oh come on! I don't want to wear those clothes,"

"I am not giving you an option."

"Fine I'll wear them once but if don't feel comfortable then you have to be happy with what I choose."

"Fine, but if you like them then you will wear all the clothes you bought."

"Yes yes, Miss Bossy pants." Megra grumbled under her breath as Erica huffed and flounced off a head of them towards the canteen.

* * *

"Hey its Stiles and Scott, I am just going to go say hi okay?"

"Stiles, Scott!" Her voice caught the two teenage boy's attention. They were talking to a fair girl with long tumbling brown locks when Megra had approached.

"Meg!" The both exclaimed simultaneously, Stiles more enthusiastic than Scott. Megra sent one of her signature smiles and stood beside Stiles who grinned down at her.

"Meg this is Allison, a friend." Scott immediately began introductions, Allison never leaving his thoughts.

The she wolf looked to Scott's girlfriend and grinned sticking a hand out for her to shake. "Allison? Oh you are **the** Allison, hi I am Megra but you can call me Meg, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," The youngest Argent said, shyly taking Meg's outstretched hand and shaking it firmly.

"Wow you are pretty, is your hair natural?" Meg inquired with a slight tilt to her head. Allison was taken aback by her statement and found she was blushing instantly.

"Um yes,"

"It smells nice too."

"Whoa creepy Meg." Stiles teased gently shoving her by the shoulder. She looked up at her former neighbour with a very confused stare.

"How is it creepy? I am just saying her hair smells nice, like—"

"Raspberries and Cream" Scott added enthusiastically grabbing all of their gazes.

"Yeah, you smelt it too!" Meg exclaimed, Stiles and Allison looked to Scott with dubious stares though Allison's eyes gleamed in amusement.

Scott began to shift his feet awkwardly and abashed "I mean, I may have…a little—anyway" Clearing his throat he averted his gaze on to his girlfriend "Allison I think Lydia is calling you," Scott said in a hurry to avoid embarrassing himself anymore than he had.

"Oh right, it was nice to meet you Meg," Allison said looking to the newest werewolf who grinned up at her.

"Likewise, we should totally sit together in English sometime." Meg suggested cheekily, Allison nodded in agreement.

"Definitely, bye then." She spoke softly before walking off in her friend Lydia's direction. Meg stared after Allison with a curious stare.

_So this is Allison Argent? She seems harmless_. Meg mused, her gaze drifting to Scott, noticing she wasn't the only one staring after Allison.

Meg smiled in faint amusement at the longing stare in Scott's eyes. It was clear he still had feelings for her.

"So Meg what are you doing Saturday night?" Stiles's question snapped her out of her thoughts and she shifted her attention to him.

"Saturday night? Nothing planned so far, why what's up?" Stiles grinned, pleased by her answer.

"We are planning to meet up at Scott's for Mario Cart and you are more than welcome to join us,"

Megra's eyes sparkled at the news "Mario Cart? Dude that's awesome, you can count me in." she cried out with gusto.

"Great and my mom have been dying to see you too," Scott added after Allison had disappeared out of his sight. Meg smiled fondly at the remembrance of Scott's welcoming witty mother.

"Oh yay, I want to meet her again, she is always so nice."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Meg excused herself to go eat lunch with her pack, as walked over to her table where Isaac, Boyd and Erica waited, her thoughts wandered. Meg had wanted to talk to her pack about the last training lesson they had with Derek, his words regarding his reasons in teaching them haunted her.

"Hey were you guys thinking about Derek's lesson last weekend?" She spoke up grabbing their gazes. She slide in to the bench, beside Isaac.

"What about it?" Erica inquired jadedly, while picking at her nails.

"I think I am finally getting what he is trying to teach us." Meg said as Isaac handed her the chocolate pudding she had asked him to buy for her.

"We suck a being werewolves?" Isaac murmured dejectedly and the rest nodded in weary agreement.

"Other than that…I think he wants us to work together." Meg mused thoughtfully while ripping open the seal of her pudding cup, her statement fascinated them.

"Work together, like how?" Boyd asked abandoning his sandwich for a moment.

"Wolves are stronger in packs right, individually we can't take down Derek but together…" She paused when slow comprehending smiles stretched across their lips as they all glanced at one another.

"I see where you are going with this," Boyd noted watching her with a new found respect glittering in his dark eyes. Meg grinned in triumph and merrily took a spoon full of chocolate goodness and shoved it in her mouth.

Isaac regarded her with his clear blue eyes

"Alright Meg, what's the plan?" He asked curious and eager.A scheming smile curved her lips and leaned over the table motioning for them to do the same.

"Well I was hoping you guys would help me come up with one, you know…put our heads together sort of thing?"

"To kick Derek's ass, I am down with that." Erica restored her red painted lips curving deviously.

"I was thinking we do this…" Isaac began to explain his battle tactics on how to take down Derek, they all talked and added their own ideas –although Erica's were more on the S'N'M side, which somewhat worried Megra— Boyd thought more clearly. Taking in all their strengths and weaknesses to formulate the perfect strategy which they all in the end had agreed on, by the time they had come out of their thinking zones the canteen had already emptied.


	20. Chapter 20: Do The Creep

Meg rushed down the steps and into the basement, tossing her bag on to the bed carelessly she raced towards the train to tell Derek about her plans for the weekend. More than that she wanted to see him.

"De-" she stopped abruptly in the process of calling out his name when the sight before her shocked her. Derek was fast asleep on the hammock and she was beyond surprised, never having seen him rest before. Her lips immediately sealed shut as she carefully tip-toed towards the hammock in her socked feet. Meg stopped just when she was close enough, peering at him cautiously.

He lay stretched across the hammock. One knee bent, the other foot sprawled off to the side. One of his muscular arms pillowed his head the other rested across his flat belly. Meg watched him with much interest. His height truly dawning to her when she realised he was too tall for the bed, but he looked so comfortable.

A tender smile stretched across her lips watching him adoringly. This must have been his first good rest in a while she mused, the sight of his peaceful face pulled at her heart strings. Meg wanted to treasure seeing him this way, no scowling, no pacing just pure serenity.

His hard mouth had softened. His inky lashes fanned across his high-boned cheeks. Her gaze trailed down to the vast expanse of his chest that rose and fell peacefully. Such deep and measured breathing. Meg began to wonder what it would feel like to fall asleep in his arms. They looked like they could soothe all her worries and lull her into a world of dreams, she couldn't help but stare utterly smitten.

Derek found himself stirring awake to a prickling stare, his raven lashes swept open startled to find Megra's pretty face staring down at him. He was even more astounded by the dazed misty look in her eyes, like she had just witnessed the most adorable thing on earth. His heart flipped internally under her ogling, which vanished when she blinked and gazed back him wide-eyed. But her surprise turned to one of content when a large mischievous grin curved her lips.

"How is the hammock?" She whispered condescendingly as if already knowing the answer. Derek stared at her passively, recovering from the fact that she was watching him sleep.

"You are creepy." He stated bluntly causing her to frown.

"That's the second time someone called me that." She muttered dejectedly as Derek sat up.

"Why, what did you do?" he asked regarding her with his pale eyes, she began shifting her gaze sheepishly.

"All I said was that Alyson's hair smells nice."

"You smelt her hair?"

"Well I couldn't help it. It was an overpowering stench of raspberries and cream." Derek frowned feeling internally sick at the thought of hair that smelt like fruit. Especially raspberries, he was never a fan of raspberries…or any berries.

"I am not a fan of fruity smelling hair. It seems to be popular among teenagers these days." Derek mused keep his unwavering gaze on Meg who surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, it's like I walked into a fruit salad convention not a school." Derek smirked utterly amused by her choice of words but Megra was oblivious to it and continued to ramble, using her arms animatedly.

"Which is why I stick to my Head and Shoulders, not that I have a dandruff issue I just like the minty freshness plus it feels really nice when you stand under an air conditioner. Oh have you ever shaved your head? My friend Bobby he once shaved his head and used Head and Shoulders apparently the after effects are the best, it was like his head was the top of Mount Everest."

"You are like an encyclopedia of useless information."

"You are the useless one, sleeping till afternoon." She snapped back making him frown and glare at her.

"Did you want something?" He hissed averting the topic to why he was sluggish in the afternoon. He didn't want to admit that the hammock was snug. It will only increase her already happy nature. Her eyes sparkled at her words as if she just recalled her reason for entering his train.

"Oh right, I came here to tell you something and I completely forgot…" Meg mumbled rubbing her chin in thought as she struggled to summon up her motive.

Derek slyly added "When you were creeping over me?"

"Yeah—Wait what? I wasn't creeping I was admiring!" She exclaimed scandalized by his statement. He raced a raven brow full of sardonic question.

"Oh admiring, what were you admiring?" She grew flustered under his stare and his insinuating question.

"Um…my success—at providing you with a comfortable sleeping environment."

"Right."

"Mario Cart!" She abruptly cried out, thrusting her arms up into the air.

"What?" He asked taken back.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said pausing in her explanation to walk over and sit beside him on the hammock that was long enough to fit both of them. Derek watched her climb into the hammock and sit in a meditative style, comfortably. He found it fascinating how accustomed she had grown to being around him, acting like she had known him for years, it was strange and unfamiliar but Derek welcomed it, despite himself.

"Scott invited me to his place to play Mario Cart with him and Stiles this Saturday. I am going to go, after training of course." She said her fingers playing with the crotchet rope of the hammock.

Derek turned his profile around to face her. He pulled his legs onto the hammock as well, but instead of crossing his legs he bent one at the knee while the other leg was bent and slide vertically under the other leg. "If you already made up your mind why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to tag along too?" He was astonished by her words. She grinned for a few seconds awaiting a reply before continuing to speak.

"It would be fun! You can try whooping their asses without inflicting any physical damage, unless you are one of those people who don't take losing well and go into a epic rage mode and like destroy everything in their path—"she seemed to contemplate her own words for a moment before adding—with a wide grin for measured affect— "That could be fun to watch too."

Derek mulled over her words, struggling to find an answer. He wanted to ask her if it was alright just to barge into Scott's home uninvited but then again an invitation didn't stop him before. His thoughts raced at the fact that Meg wanted him to accompany her to Scott's home, dangerous questions like 'Does she like having me around?' and 'Why does she care so much?' began to whisper in his mind. Normally his silence would have been an automatic 'no' in her head but Meg really wanted Derek to tag along. Scott and Stiles seemed to be so unsettled around him. Meg wanted to show them what she saw in the Alpha.

"You don't have to decide now, let me know when you though do—hey what's for dinner." The hammock shook slightly when Meg suddenly jumped off and walked to the exit of the train.

"I smelt pasta sauce on my way here." Her voice trailed after her, Derek sat broodingly for a while before getting up and following her. She was peering into the plastic bag that was on the large wire barrel they used as a table.

"And I am right, score!" She fist-pumped celebrating the fact that her senses can detect Italian food and all the break dancing after school had really worked up an appetite. Derek approached just as she was carefully pulling out the various parcels of food and spacing them neatly on the surface before tossing away the empty bag.

"Drinks are on me! I put a dollar to get a Mountain Dew from the vending machine in school but thank my lucky stars I got two because the machine was glitch-y. Well actually you got lucky since this is for you, you like Mountain Dew right?"

"Piss coloured soda, who wouldn't?" Meg gave him a look which Derek returned with one of his infamous smirks before picking up one of the plates of pasta and walking away.

They sat on the floor eating as usual and Meg was reciting to him the events of her day at high school. Derek watched her while taking slow mouthfuls of pasta. He wondered if she even cared if he paid attention or not, he hid his smirk behind his fork while watching her with gleaming silver eyes.

_The woman can orchestrate her own play starring her._He mused fondly to himself.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, you know that really cool thing you do when you can tell when someone is lying?" this question caught his attention. Derek looked to her with a questioning arc of his dark brows.

"Yes…" He spoke inquiringly and Meg smiled.

"I want you to teach that to me, mastering all senses kinda thing." She stated mid twirling spaghetti with her fork. He was taken back considering none of the other Beta's showed interest in learning more about their senses but just learning how to fight to boost their self worth.

Derek said "Alright, let see what you got." While setting aside his empty aluminium container of food. She stared at him surprised with a strand of pasta dangling from the corner of her lip.

"You mean now?"

"Yes." She wiped at her mouth and seemed to be staring contemplatively for a moment.

"Um, alright sure" She said before smiling and setting aside her empty tray of food like he did.

"Try and listen to my heart beat,"

"You mean like Tarzan did with Jane?"

"No, from where you are right now."

"Uh, alright." Meg was unsure about his suggestion but obliged and concentrated while staring at the floor beneath her. She tried to focus on his heart beat but all outside noises distracted her. The flutter of a moths wings, the buzzing of a light bulb and the honking of distant traffic.

"I can hear everything, except a heartbeat." She heaved after a while looking to Derek who was waiting patiently. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before extending his arm out towards her.

"Give me your hand." He demanded and hesitantly placed her hand over his. Meg gasped when Derek suddenly tugged her toward his body, forcing her to shift closer to him. She was surprised when he forced her small hand on his broad chest right over his beating heart. Blood rushed up her neck instantly feeling the warmth of his chest right under her finger tips.

"You feel it?" He asked regarding her with his pale grey eyes.

_My urge to jump your bones? _Meg thought sarcastically but she knew he was referring to his strong heart, she nodded feebly.

"Good—now focus on it but with your sense of hearing." Meg nodded and tried her best to regaining her senses and ignore the pounding of her own heart. Derek gently released his grip on her wrist and waited for her to begin. Meg cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter before beginning to focus.

Derek watched her silently, her eyes fluttered shut and her inky lashes fanned over her flushed cheeks. A smirk pinched the corner of his lips as he stared at her, she was obviously taken back by his sudden movements but he didn't care. Derek loved seeing her blush and knowing he was the cause of it.

He continued to watch her intensely. The way her eyebrows furrowed in determination, the stillness of her hand against his chest, the way her full lips were slightly parted. Derek tried to keep his breathing and heart rate calm. Part of him wished for her to hurry and find it but another part of him liked having her so close, easily accessible to his touch. Suddenly her eyes lashes fluttered open and she stared up at him with her large amber eyes glittering with a new found excitement.

"I can hear it." She exclaimed beaming at him Derek nodded in acknowledgement and she smiled slowly lowering her hand from his chest. Her smile widened when she could still hear the thumping of his heart within her ears.

"So how do you tell when someone is lying?" She asked eager to learn, he looked to her.

"You need to listen intently to any blips or hesitation of any kind,"

"What if they are good liars?"

"Then you need to be an even better judge."


	21. Chapter 21: Training Round 2-Cookie

_Okay this is it_ Meg reminded herself mentally. It was the day her and the rest of her pack has been planning.

_The day we taken down Derek. _

She looked to Erica from the corner of her eye. Her blonde friend stood by the train but she felt Meg's stare and their gazes met, they nodded signalling the ready. Derek was unsuspecting and emerged from within his space in the train and out into the station in his usual white wife beater and blue jeans and broad dominating walk.

"Alright let's get started." Derek stated looking to Isaac who sat by the stair case trying to be inconspicuous. He stood at the Alpha's commanded and walked over to the opposite end of long space, facing Derek. When the leader gave the nod Isaac attacked. What Derek wasn't expecting was Boyd to join Isaac in the charge.

The alpha was surprised when Isaac swung at him. He dodged in time only to be tackled by Boyd. They fell to the floor and before Boyd should restrain him Derek brought his knees to his chest and pushed the heavy teen over his body before jumping to his feet. Isaac attacked again but Derek was faster and tossed the blonde male a side like he was a sac of onions. Isaac went flying to the left, skidding against the concrete.

Erica pounced without a moment of hesitation. Derek took steps back to evade the long nails that swiped at his face. To stop the attack he grabbed her wrists and squeezed hard. Erica yelped from the pain which gave Derek the opportunity to wrap one calloused hand around her neck and toss her aside.

Derek gasped in pain when claws scratched at his abdomen, drawing blood. It was Meg, he hadn't even heard her approach him since he was busy throwing Erica. Derek quickly moved back as she fought harder, her arms working fast and cutting through the air to get to him. He watched the calm expression on Meg's face. Though beads of sweat littered her forehead, she was focused, Derek was pleased. He quickly caught one of Meg's wrist mid air, startling her. He smirked and just when he was about attack. Isaac's fist came hurdling at him from the left, he scowled and let go of Meg to avoid Isaac's attack

Isaac groaned when his back hit the concrete again, right next to Meg who was flinching from the impact of her rear-end against such a hard surface. Derek towered over them, with Boyd on the floor behind him, the alpha smirked.

"Good, but not good enough."

"NOW!" Meg suddenly exclaimed and launched at him.

Before Derek could get a chance to respond Meg had hurdled her body against his long legs, causing him to lose his balance. Derek attempted to prevent himself from falling but Boyd was already on his feet and pushed Derek to the ground. He made impact with the cement, face first.

"SIT ON HIM!" Meg screamed again. Derek grunted when four separate weights climbed on to his back, suppressing him from moving.

"Get off me!" He growled struggling under them, but the weight wouldn't budge.

"Say uncle." Meg demanded from her seat on his shoulder blade, staring down at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"We are sitting on you man, do we look like we are kidding?" Isaac stated while sitting on the back of the alpha's thighs. Body was beside Isaac and Erica was beside Body, next to Meg.

"Say it!" Meg exclaimed.

"No."

"Say it!"

"NO."

"Fine…we will just sit right here, hey Isaac you should order some pizza we can just pull up that table and just eat." She suggested looking to her blonde male friend, Isaac smiled.

"Oh great we can use my iPad as means of entertainment." Boyd stated grinning.

"You have an iPad?"Erica whispered impressed, Boyd blushed.

"Pfft, so overrated." Isaac muttered under his breath, the other male frowned.

"You say that because you have a Nokia 3310" He taunted, Meg gasped.

"Dude that phone is indestructible." She stated in awe.

"No it isn't 9gag exaggerates." Boyd retorted with a flat look.

"Boyd's right it isn't indestructible, only the fires of Mordor can destroy it." Meg informed almost factually, earning a chuckle from Isaac.

"That and a volcano—"

"WILL YOU FOUR IDIOTS GET OFF?!" Derek cut Isaac off with his impatient and abrupt yell. They all looked down at the alpha they sat on with startled looks.

"Oh hey Derek, we forgot about you for a second." Meg muttered under her breath, all smiles. Derek only wished the glare he was giving them could kill…or just facing them at least.

"I swear when I get out of this, you will all pay." He swore under his breath, the rest of his pack exchanged shifty glances before Meg began to chuckle nervously under her breath.

"He is bluffing…right?" Isaac, Boyd and Erica shrugged dubiously.

* * *

"So Derek seemed pretty pissed…" Meg pondered out loud as the rest of her pack escorted her back home, to the abandoned railway station. When they had eventually gotten off Derek they all made a run for the exit to allow the alpha a few hours too cool off.

"He'll get over it eventually." Erica muttered bumping her shoulder against her small dark haired friend who scowled up at them.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is living with him. If you don't see me in class tomorrow, please start searching for me in the bottom of the river." She muttered under her breath. Isaac laughed and threw and arm over her shoulders, hugging her to his side.

"We will probably be running to Alaska, considering we are next." He stated catching the rest of their gazes. This sparked Meg's interest.

"Oh Alaska, can I come?"

"You will be dead, remember?" Boyd reminded causing her to pout.

"Oh yeah right…How sad."

"You can tell we are all torn up." Erica noted smiling snidely. Meg frowned which only made the blonde's smile broaden.

"Well we are off, see you small stuff." Isaac said, releasing Meg after they had escorted her close to the steel doors that lead to the stairs. Meg turned to face them with a plastic bag in her grip and a big smile on her face.

"Bye you guys!" She said as Boyd opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

"Mr. Grumpy Growls you there?" She called out hesitantly. She walked closer to the train slowly Meg peaked her head into the doors of the train with a queasy smile and a bag of food she uttered.

"I brought Chinese…"

"You are lucky I had time to cool off." Derek's deep voice from behind her startling her. She spun around to face him, hugging the back to her chest.

"Yeah that's kinda why we left a trail of dust when we ran away as fast as we could." His pale eyes narrowed down at her, taking a step towards her, his tall body looming over hers.

"You wouldn't be able to stay safe from the stunt you pulled." Meg resisted the urge to gulp under the threat of his words. She chuckled nervously.

"Hey how would you know if I am the one who orchestrated it?" Derek gave her a flat look and crossed his bare arms over his chest.

"Considering you all sat on me, I have a pretty good guess it was you." He stated coaxing a sheepish smile from her.

"Look on the bright side, we all worked together, isn't that what you wanted?" She inquired shift her weight from one leg to the other almost bashfully. Derek dropped his arms to the side while staring at her silently. He surprised her again by stepping closer and leaning towards her. Meg took a step back on instinct only to bump against the doors behind her.

"How would you know what I want?" He asked with a husky murmur to his voice, Meg tried not to shudder.

"Um…good guess?" He didn't seem convinced though a smirk pinched at the corner of his lips, his pale eyes glittering.

"What else do you think I want?" He breathed. Meg contemplated his words for a moment while trying not to get lost in his silver eyes or admire his handsome face for too long. She brought up the bag she was hugging to his chest and practically shoved it in his face.

"Chinese?" She asked shamefaced.

"I am hungry." He said after a moment. He grabbed the bag from her hands and turning around to head to their make shift table.

"Yeah, being sat on is quite the work out." Meg stated after him, he froze and shot her a glare over his shoulder.

"You are walking on thin ice, Day." He warned she smiled mirthfully while casually walking towards him.

"I'll try not to fall in, Hale." She teased her shoulder brushing against his. Derek stared after almost entranced, and Meg continued to smile up at him until she was suddenly reminded of something.

"Oh I got complementary fortune cookies too!" She exclaimed pulling out a smaller plastic bag from within the recess of her jersey pockets and holding it out to him. Derek looked down at the small parcel in her hands before raising his gaze to meet hers.

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?"

"What…they are fun? Oh wait, you are incapable of having fun."

"I have fun. We both have very different definitions remember."

"Yeah I remember, let's eat I am starving."

* * *

"Fortune cookie time!" Meg exclaimed just as Derek placed his empty carton of noodles on the floor. He watched her all smiles and breaking the pastry in half before pulling out the small strip of paper and beginning to read it.

"Change is happening in your life, so go with the flow." She read then huffed and crumpled the piece of paper in her grip.

"Pfft no kidding right, what does yours say?" She asked looking to Derek who dead-panned.

"I am not doing this." He grumbled glaring down at the fortune cookie on the floor beside him.

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Please...what could it hurt?" Unable to resist her puppy dog stare—despite him—Derek picked up the cookie hesitantly broke and then pulled out the rolled up piece of paper.

"Well…what does it say?" Meg asked eagerly.

"It's stupid."

"Read it, please." Sighing under his breath Derek began to read out loud.

"To the world you might be one person, but to one person you are the world." He snorted while rolling his pale eyes before grumbling"These things are never right,"

"I wouldn't say that," He was surprised by her words. Derek's gaze instantly fell on to Meg who's eyes were as wide as saucers and shocked by the own words that left her mouth. There was a moment of awkward silence before she grinning and tittered nervously.

"Oh wow look at the time, I better go brush my teeth and head off to bed." She exclaimed giving a glance down at her wrist watch before jumping to her feet and turning away, before she left she spun back around to face Derek, giving him a shy smile.

"Sweet dreams, Derek." She said, not waiting for a reply Meg began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Good night." Her keen ears picked up his soft reply. Her smile widened and her blush deepened and she resisted the urge to skip to the toilets.

Derek stared after her, his heart pounding in his chest from the look he had witnessed in her eyes. That fawn-like gaze that was full of vulnerability and glittering in admiration, he wanted to see that look again. He glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hands before clenching his fist with a small smile playing at his lips.


	22. Chapter 22: B-B-Baaaad Gang

**Shout outs to  .ravenclaw (where do you guys come up with such kickass names?) and PureSourWolfHale and everyone else who left such encouraging comments. Especially this one Guest and who ever came up with Merek. I Love you. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

"There," Erica sighed, taking a step back to admire her work. Meg stood in front of the blonde with a very exasperated expression.

"Urgh, it's too tight!" She groaned tugging and pulling at the waist of her new black jeans. Erica dead-panned.

"Stop complaining, it's just the pants and you can barely see them with the top."

"Can I look in the mirror now?" Meg asked after a few moments. The blond rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's a window woman." She said. Meg shrugged turning around to stare at the reflection of her profile on the glass behind her.

"Well it's the best I can do now isn't it?"

"So what do you think?" Erica asked inquisitively, watching her friend admire herself.

Meg was surprised, she didn't expect to look that good. Erica had made her wear a baggy off shoulder top that showed off those bronze shoulder's of hers, tight black jeans—even though Meg complained about the measurements—they hugged her toned legs really well. Erica had promised not to apply too much make up and she didn't. Just sticking to a basic lip liner to give Meg's lips a little more pop and also eyeliner at the corners of the eyes. She tentatively ran her fingers through her dark hair that was down in waves that Erica combed and arranged to frame her small round face perfectly.

"…I kinda like it." She admitted in awe. Erica grinned.

"Me too, you look good." Meg wasn't used to a compliment by Erica, so she decided to treasure it. She spun around to face her friend again with a huge smile on her face.

"I do don't I?" Then after a moment of contemplation the smile on her lips fell as a look of tread took over her amber eyes.

"Erica I can't wear this, everyone will be staring!" she panicked going back to tugging at her jeans.

"That's the best part."

"I don't like being stared at." Meg pouted, Erica gaped.

"Wait let me get this straight, you don't mind being stared at if someone drew a mustache on your face but looking a little hot is a problem?" The blonde noted, Meg grinned at the memory.

"Well when I have a mustache they are laughing at me, not staring at me like I am walking down a runway."

"Honey, the world is our runway, you need to flaunt." Meg blinked surprised by Erica's words.

"That's a pretty good line." She stated as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I know, now come on we need to leave, Isaac called like five times." Erica stated authoritatively while grabbing her hand bag she had thrown over Meg's bed.

"Right! I'll go grab my bag and let Derek know." The dark haired teenager exclaimed just as Erica began to make her way to the exit.

"I'll be outside." The blonde stated from the top of the stairs before leaving the railway station. Meg made her way towards the train, very aware of her flat boots that clopped under her. She didn't like the sound, she felt like a horse but she had promised Erica that she would wear them because they had no real heel. She averted her attention to the task at hand. She was going to tell Derek they were leaving. Meg rapped her knuckles against the train door but then a voice behind her startled her.

"Meg are you ready yet I need to—"Meg turned to face Derek just as he stopped mid sentence, staring speechlessly.

"Hey, Erica is here to pick me up, mind if I go with her?" She asked all smiles though her entire prickled under the intensity of Derek's pale eyes. His stare was hungrily taking in the sight of her, from her face all the way down to her legs. She could practically feel his gaze outline her body like a pair of hands would. But the astonishment left as soon as it was there and they were back to being that same hard silver, he looked into her eyes.

"Fine, are you coming back with her?" He asked after clearing his throat, Meg shook her head.

"Don't think so, I have gymnastics after school." Derek didn't say anything. He simply gave a nod of approval and walked past her and into the dark recess of his train. Meg stared after him in shock and slight disappointment. She didn't know why he was acting so moody or colder than usual today, but it made her feel queasy.

"That was weird." She muttered under her breath and turned to walk away.

* * *

Derek sat down on his hammock, his expression unreadable though his eyes were quivering. The image of Meg standing before his train flashed in his mind. Derek was used to admiring women, not that he ever pointed it out but he was a man and it was just elementary to notice a pretty girl and made a mental comment…but Meg.

He was already struggling with his new found feelings for her and then Erica goes and dresses her up like that—Her ebony hair looked like silk, her lips so lusciously pink—It was driving him mad. He had to admit, she looked better in the clothes Erica had bought her than the usual attire Meg wears but then an even more terrifying thought came to his mind…she was going to school looking like that. Derek was instantly consumed by the fires of envy at the thought of hormonal teenage boys looking at her the way he did.

* * *

"Meg will you hurry the **** up!"

"Calm yourself Goldie!" Meg exclaimed walking through the school entrance though she didn't hold her usual carefree confidence. She felt self conscious and it scared her. Erica was fully aware of how hard Meg was trying to act like her old self but that was easier said than done, the blonde felt somewhat guilty but at the same time she wanted what she thought was best for her friend.

They made their way down the corridors with lockers and other students on either side. A few guys had stopped their conversing to look admire Meg. At the prying of their eyes she immediately pushed her body closer to Erica's side.

"Meg?" Isaac's voice grabbed the girl's attention. He was standing next to Body beside their lockers. Both the males looked down at Meg like she had grown two heads.

"Hey…guys." She mumbled and Isaac grinned already predicting what had happened.

"Well aren't you a happy bunny." He commented she scowled.

"Erica is evil."

"That is true." Erica retorted quite pleased with herself.

"Everyone keeps staring at me, why do you like torturing me?"

"Because it's so much fun." Meg frowned not at all amused by Erica's words, the blonde rolled her eyes and threw a comforting arm over Meg's shoulders.

"Look it's hardly a huge makeover, all I did was give you pants that actually fit you and a big shirt with a little oomph."

"Try big oomph, it's practically falling off my shoulders!" Meg retorted, repeatedly shrugging one shoulder to keep the collar from slipping, but that was pointless.

"It's the style." Erica stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I liked my own style." Meg snapped.

"Your old style sucked, you looked like midget who lost her way to the circus." Meg mock-gasped, taken back by Erica's insult. Isaac and Body's laughter surrounded them.

"Now chin up and walk, don't care about what others think."

"Yes, mistress." She mumbled.

"Besides, they won't dare come near us, we are the trouble makers remember?" Boyd stated with a smile to assure Meg's worries, which worked like magic. She was instantly her grinning self again.

"Oh right, the bad gang, we should have our own theme song."

"Meg don't—" Erica was cut off when Meg abruptly began singing.

"They are walking down the corridors, you better be sorry though because they are the Baaad gaaaaaang "

"Please stop." Isaac insisted when she started to do her jazz hands. Meg ignored him and looked to Boyd, thrusting an arm out in his direction.

"Boyd guitar solo!"

"I am not doing this with you." Meg frowned at Boyd's blunt rejection.

"Fine I'll do it myself. Daann—mphm!" Her words were muffled when Isaac—yet again— clamped his palm over her mouth and pulled her to his side, locking her there.

"Here is a new theme song for you. It's called Silence." He whispered into her ear. Erica and Boyd sighed in relief as Meg struggled. She was muttering obscenities as Isaac dragged her behind them to their awaiting class.

* * *

"Meg?" Scott and Stiles uttered in surprised to the unsuspecting Meg, who was in the middle of taking some of her book out of her locker when they had walked over.

"Hey guys!" She greeted merry as usual with a big smile on her face. The two boys took their time to absorb her new sense of fashion.

"Whaa…what happened?" Stiles stuttered out after finding his voice. He couldn't stop staring…well everywhere.

"Erica happened. Honestly do I look that different?" Meg pondered cautiously. She hoped her new attire didn't result to them treating her differently.

"Yes—I mean no! I mean…you look good." Scott stumbled with his words and immediately blushed at the fact that he was tongue tied. Meg didn't seem to mind, in fact her smile only grew.

"Really, oh shucks you guys!" She laughed rather manically causing them both to dead-pan.

"Internally you haven't changed."

"Yeah Erica tried to do that too, but then she decided she loved me too much." Stiles smiled at her words while Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"So we are still on for Saturday right?" McCall asked looking all hopeful, Meg nodded eagerly.

"Heck yes, prepares to weep dweebs."

"How are we the dweebs? You are like six inches shorter than us." Stiles pointed out before swiftly patting her on the head. Meg pulled away insulted.

"Three, I counted okay." She reminded.

"That's what she said." Scott added grinning proudly.

"Did Alyson really say that?" Meg asked feign dubiousness.

"OOHHH" Stiles howled before laughing loudly and high-fiving Meg's open hand. Scott rolled his eyes at their immaturity and prick of her jest.

"Ha-ha very funny." He muttered under his breath.

"It was hilarious actually." Stiles included looking to Meg who grinned.

"Hey, want to hang out again this free period?" Stiles asked throwing away the idea of heading to the library. He much rather spend his free period with Meg and her antics.

"Yeah sure, you can teach me that neat trick you were telling me about in Lacrosse."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"So will you be able to make it tomorrow for the run?" Billy asked while accompanying Meg out of the gym. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait tomorrow is a Saturday right?"

"Yup," He answered merrily, she pouted.

"I can't, I have plans with a few friends of mine, is there another date we can set up?" _Mario cart day, I wonder if Derek can make it._

"Well Sunday morning run is good. How about we meet at school at around say…seven?" Meg replayed his question in her mind again. Luckily she didn't completely drift off at the thought of her Alpha.

"Great, let's do it!" She said with much enthusiasm. Billy grinned his green eyes twinkling.

"I'll let the rest of the team know, see you Meg." He said before waving goodbye and racing off. Meg stared after him with a smile.

"Adios!" She yelled but then a lone black Chevrolet on the opposite side of the road caught her eye. Her smile instantly brightened.

"It's weird how you do that." Meg commented just as she got into the car, her word surprised Derek. He seemed to have been spacing.

"Do what?" He asked in his stern tone as he swerved the car on to the main road.

"Arrive right on time, I never thought you to be the punctual kind."

"Who was that kid you were talking to?" He asked rather snappy and judgmentally. Meg was taken aback by his tone but answered, regardless.

"Billy, he is in my marathon team we are having a run with the team Monday morning. I hope that's okay."

"Why would I care? Do what you want." Her smile instantly wavered at his snide tone. Her amber eyes took in his expression behind his shades his eyebrows were more furrowed than usual and his scowl had deepened. Meg felt that familiar pang in her chest and she turned her gaze to the window. Feeling confused and slightly hurt, they fell into a silence all the way back to the station.

Derek felt his stomach turn into knots, he had never been snappy with Meg before. Maybe once or twice but she always manages to turn it around with her carefree nature and jokes, but this time he knew she took it seriously. The tense silence was enough proof. Derek didn't know why he didn't apologise—well it just wouldn't be him—but he didn't know why he acted the way he did. His mind was a mess and so were his emotions.

Even when he parked the car and got out he didn't wait for her. He wanted to get away from her for a while. Who was that guy she was talking to? Why did she look so good in those clothes? Such smooth bronze shoulders, her long flowy black hair, it was undoing.

"Is something wrong?" Meg asked, he tensed up but didn't turn to acknowledge her. He looked to his train in agony. Only a few steps away, he could just ignore her and keep walking but he couldn't.

"What?"

"You are acting all weird, more than usual." She pointed out.

"Nothing is wrong." He snapped.

"You don't want to talk about it?" She asked carefully. Derek sighed, his fingers curling into fists.

"You are really starting to irritate me now Meg," That was a lie, she was anything but irritating. She was everything he ever needed and at the same time what he felt he didn't deserve.

"But that's our thing right? I irritate you, you threaten to kill me and then it's all good." There she was doing it again, trying to joke her way out of a situation. Derek figured it could be a defense mechanism or just her method at lightening a mood, but he refused to fall for it. Instead he kept walking without turning back. H

e slammed the train door behind him, unaware of the chipped heart and bruised ego he left behind him.


	23. Chapter 23: Cheetos and Mario

Meg buried her face into her pillow, the dark tendrils of her hair disheveled over the cushion.

_What did I do wrong?_

She pondered sorrowfully. Her mind a mess and her heart heavy.

Everything seemed to be fine until yesterday. After the way Derek had reacted she couldn't even sleep properly—well that was an exaggeration. She did sleep but it took her longer than usual and since she fell asleep unhappily. Her emotions plagued her dreams…turning them into nightmares— Now Meg faced the problem of running into him again, the after all lived under the same roof. She groaned and raised her head a bit to check the time on her wrist watch. It was ten minutes to nine. She woke up at seven. It's been one hour and fifty minutes she laid awake on the bed thinking about what to do. Progress was nonexistent.

_And I have to get ready to go to Scott's place in half an hour…urgh!_

Exasperated she pounded her face into the pillow a few times before laying face down for another five minutes. Derek's pale fierce eyes and snappy tone kept coming back to her-that was her Hippocampus as work, now she felt queasy and depressed…that was her Amygdala part of her brain. On the plus side, she was brushing up on her biology.

_I can't do this forever, this is not me._ She reminded herself. She sat up instantly. She faced the window with her legs crossed in a meditative style.

_Gosh darn it I am not a coward! _But then her determination faded at the thought of facing him, or worse…him completely ignoring her.

"I can't do this." She mumbled and fell back on to the mattress. Her cell phone began to ring. Lazily she reached for it and answered.

"Ollo,"

_"Meg its Stiles, just driving over to Scott's, you are coming over today right?"_ Meg felt herself instantly cheering up at the sound of her friend's usual upbeat tone.

"Yup, I was just about to get dressed, want me to bring anything?" She asked sitting up and crossing her legs in a meditative style again.

_"Nah, it's my turn to buy the food, you just show up."_

"Alright, next time it's my turn then."

_"Sure, see you soon Meg."_

"See you!" She hung up before heaving a heavy sigh.

_You heard him girlfriend. They are waiting for you to show up._ She finally managed to get to her feet and reach for her toothbrush, towel and her change of clothes. She searched to see if the coast was clear of Derek, which it was. Sighing in relief she made her way to the bathroom, her thoughts a tangle.

_I guess that means it's a no from Derek._ She figured, from the little incident last night and his lack of appearance throughout the day she guessed him to be busy running his own errands or just avoiding her like she was avoiding him, Megra began to wonder how she was going to get to Scott's place without her usual ride.

Meg emerged from the bathroom with a pair of skinny black jeans that she had bought with Erica and a loose blue t-shirt. She had her hair down as usual with her towel, tooth brush and pajamas draped over her arms. She was surprised to find Derek standing in the middle of the large space in his black leather jacket and blue jeans with his broad back facing her. Meg tensed, freezing on the spot.

Several scenarios began to play in her mind on how she will inevitably have to speak to Derek considering he was standing a few feet in front of her. He will probably give her the cold shoulder or worse…snap at her again like he did yesterday. Meg flinched at the thought. Taking slow deep breaths to calm her wildly beating heart she began to walk, heading to her bunk bed.

At the sound of her hurried footsteps Derek turned to face her. Meg froze cursing herself for not being stealthier, his pale grey eyes fell on her and she smiled queasily.  
He regarded her appearance for a moment before looking to her face once more. Meg felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Took you long enough, let's go." He stated sternly before turning on his heel and marching to the steel steps. She stared after him highly perplexed and unsure of what to do. As if sensing her lack of response Derek stopped at the landing of the stairs and looked to her.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. Meg tilted her head to the side with her toiletries still at hand.

"Where are we going?" She inquired with eyes full of confusion.

"To Scott's unless that's cancelled."

"—No it isn't." She noted hesitantly. Derek nodded in acknowledgement and stomped up the steps. Meg figured that was her cue to follow, so she quickly dumped her stuff on to her bed before grabbing her wallet and phone before rushing after Derek.

"Meg!" Scott and Stiles both exclaimed as McCall opened the door. Their female friend stood on the other side with her usually cheerful grin.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed sending them a small wave.

"I brought a friend, I hope that's okay?" She uttered gesturing to her left, behind the door frame. Scott and Stiles grinned from ear to ear, moving aside to allow her to enter.

"Sure, any friend of yours is a friend of—"Scott's smile fell the instant as the last remaining member of the Hale family stepped out from beside Meg and into the threshold of his house.

"Derek?" Stiles breathed in disbelief. A tense silence lingered in the air which Meg broke with her usually obliviousness.

"I smell cookies!" She yelled out rushing past the three boys and further into the house.

* * *

"Hey where is your mom?" Meg asked while munching on a cookie she had found on a dining room table—on a tray of other junk food Scott had bought for the sole purpose of playing games—Scott and Stiles were still recovering from the fact that Derek Hale was in the McCall home. Silent and brooding as usual.

"She isn't done with her shift at the hospital yet. She will be here at around seven-ish." Scott answered as he escorted them up the staircase and into the corridor that led to the bedrooms.

"Oh great, I can meet her then. So how do you guys know Derek gain? You know other than being werewolves." Meg inquired finally sensing the silence between the three boys. Scott, Stiles and Derek exchanged shifty glances before McCall spoke up.

"His uncle was the one who turned me into a werewolf." He said Derek nodded in agreement.

"Oh your uncle is still alive?" She asked surprised. Derek hadn't mentioned that little fact on how Scott had turned.

"Not anymore, but yes he turned Scott here." The alpha answered in his usual stern voice.

"So how is training going?" Stiles asked genuinely curious and instant smile broke out in Meg's pretty face and Derek only glowered.

"Funny you should ask, just a few days ago we—"

"Don't you, dare." Hale snapped, glaring down at Meg who immediately silenced under his piercing gaze.

"Oh come on, it's a great conversation starter." She protested but Derek continued to glower. She rolled her eyes and turned her stare to the wall for a moment.

"WesatonDerekafterpwninghisass." She blurted out quickly before sealing her lips shut once more. Scott and Stiles surprisingly understood her.

"You serious?!" Stiles exclaimed before clutching and stomach and laughing along with Scott. Derek was seething silently and Meg knew she was in for it.

"Save all that rage into defeating me in Mario Cart, if you can. Muwahahahaha" She drawled opening a nearby door to make a classy exit.

"Meg, that's the bathroom."

* * *

"Left left, no the other left!"

"There is no other left, will you just shut up!"

"I would if you could drive properly, jeez Hale my grandpa can do better." They all sat on the floor of Scott's room, in front of his television. Meg sat in the middle with Derek on her left and Stiles on her right, Scott sat on Stiles other side. Derek and Scott were currently competing in a game of Mario Cart while Meg and Stiles remained as spectators, munching on a bag of Cheetos.

"Actually he could, remember that time we played that duck hunt game?" Stiles recalled, offering Meg the bag of Cheetos. She took a handful of the cheesy bites.

"Oh yeah…grandpa loved that a little too much."

"At one point he tried to shoot the dog."

"Hey that mutt was irritating!" She exclaimed in defense, Stiles smiled.

"HA! Fail Derek fail! You didn't even make 5th place." Scott suddenly shouted out pointing at the TV screen, taunting Derek. The alpha was calm as usual, though Meg could see his left eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I was going easy on you Scott. It just wouldn't be fair if I was great at everything."

"But you are not great at everything." Meg pointed out. A yelp escaped her lips when Derek abruptly shoved her with his elbow, resulting in her falling back.

"It's our turn now. Let's see how well you do against the reigning champion of Mario Cart." Stiles stated taking the controller from Scott and challenging Meg.

"Calm your tits woman, you haven't even won yet." She stated while clapping away the cheese dust from her hands. Scott laughed out loud as Derek tried to hide a smile that begged to show.

"Did you just tell me to calm my tits?" Stiles echoed, stunned but amused.

"Yeah, because you are a guuuurl." She teased the alpha dead-panned as Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"Sexist towards her own gender…only you Meg only you." He stated as he handed the controller over to her.

"Shut it Hale, you can't even get across the finish line." She snapped, snatching the controller from his grasp. Derek glowered at her.

"Alright ladies, sit back and watch the pro do it." Stiles said smugly before selecting a new track for them to race.

"Hurry Stiles she is catching up!" Scott urged nudging his friend's shoulder. Stiles stared intensely at the TV while guiding his character through the track.

"Quick turn left…turn right, go!" Derek ordered loudly.

"Stop yelling at me, it's just a game." Meg retorted flustered and frustrated.

"We must crush them, quick-turn, go faster woman!"

"How the heck do you go turbo?"

"You need to get one of those shiny power-up thingies." He instructed pointing at the various spinning objects on the screen.

"Go Stiles, you are nearly there!" McCall encouraged all giddy.

"Quick, drop the banana!" Derek stated, which Meg obeyed. The TV emitted a loud popping sound and Scott's eyes widened.

"Stiles watch out!" He warned but Stiles processed the warning a little too late.

"Shit!" He exclaimed twisting his controller on reflex and Meg and Derek both grinned simultaneously when Luigi's vehicle went sliding across the path and off the tracks.

"HA Eat my turtle fart Stilinski!"Meg yelled out gleefully and raced past him, aiming for the finish line.

"Watch out for that." Derek cautioned just before the turtle went driving through the finish line.

"That was close, did you see that? I totally went Tokyo-drift on that son of a biscuit." She stated proudly—referring to that strange bowling ball that acted like a guard dog—before looking to her opponent who seemed to want the earth to swallow him whole.

"Ha-ha, you suck, go back to fixing pipes."

"I see you are one of those intense gamers." Stiles mumbled pathetically. Meg laughed maniacally.

"The only thing intense here is your urge to cry, loser boy!"

"She is so mean, someone should take the controller." Scott stated, Meg recoiled. Her back bumped against Derek's hard chest. She hugged the controller to her body like cradling a baby.

"NO, MY CONTROLLER…MINE." She hissed Derek rolled his eyes. Scott opened his mouth to retort when the sound of a door opening down stairs startled his sensitive ears. His eyes widened when he immediately recognized the footsteps.

"Guys my mom is home!" He exclaimed shooting up to his feet.

"Great! Let's go see her." Meg suggested enthusiastically, standing up as well.

"Yeah but I am not so sure how she would feel about Derek being here." Scott mumbled almost like he didn't want to.

"Oh right, he has a point." Stiles agreed. All eyes fell on Hale who felt awkward under their ogling.

"I'll just sneak out the window." He suggested about to leave when Meg suddenly reached out and grasped his forearm.

"What Why?" She inquired her eyes wide and confused. Scott and Stiles exchanged astonished glances while looking at Meg practically clutch Derek's arm, as if silently begging him to stay. They knew Derek was equally surprised by her, Meg on the other hand was immediately saddened at the fact that Derek is forced to leave. They were having so much fun together and Scott, Stiles and the alpha were finally getting along…she didn't want it to end.

"I have some stuff I need to do, I'll be back to pick you up." Derek was surprised how gentle and assuring he sounded. Her alarmed expression softened he was pleased that he got through to her. Even more by the fact that she would be missing him when he leaves.

"Okay, bye then." She muttered reluctantly under her breath. He began to wonder how just by the tone of her voice and the fawn-like look in her eyes could just want him to stay. Despite what Mrs. McCall might think.

"See ya Derek." Scott stated as Stiles nodded in acknowledgement. Derek looked to their way, nodded and then hopped out the nearby window just as the bedroom door knob twisted.

"Scott, Stiles?" Mrs. McCall inquired. Stepping into the room all worn out from her shift.

"Mom hey!" Scott greeted walking up to his mother and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, but her attention was focused on the girl in the room.

"Mrs McCall!" Meg exclaimed happily and rushed up to the unsuspecting nurse before enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Megra is that you?" Melissa breathed. Her voice full of disbelief as she returned Megra's hug.

"You have grown up so much and so gorgeous too!" She noted holding Meg at an arms length and allowing her time to take in the young girl's appearance.

"Me? Look at you, how do you stay so young and attractive?"

"Oh stop it…go on." Melissa giggled waving her hand dismissively. Scott rolled his eyes at his mother's antics.

"Scott's told me about you arriving here. It was nice to see a familiar face again after such a long time."

"Yeah I know same here."

"Well we will talk once I finish making dinner." Melissa said, attempting to leave.

"Oh hey we can help." Megra suggested, this grabbed the two teenage boys' attentions.

"Uh…what?" Stiles and Scott both spoke out in unison.

"What, its fun to cook together! Come on lets go help your mom." Meg retorted with a casual shrug and a hapless smile. Melissa looked like she was at the brink of tears.

"Such a sweetheart as always, you should come over more often." The nurse stated gently nudging Megra in the shoulder.

"Yeah…suck up." Stiles grumbled from beside her. Meg heard and shot a playful glare his way.

"Mom, are you sure you want to kill Meg? I mean she just got here a month ago." Scott protested, Melissa gave him a flat-look. She was not amused by his insinuation. Meg and Stiles shook their head pitifully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a knife accidentally missed the chicken and went through him." She whispered to Stiles who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…not like it would kill him right?" He pointed out, she couldn't resist the urge to snicker. Scott narrowed his brown eyes in their direction, wondering what all the hushed talking was about.

* * *

Derek drove away, though he was lost in his own thoughts. He was replaying the events that happened a few moments ago. He was amazed by how much had actually enjoyed hanging out with Scott, Stiles and Meg. He had come expecting tension and angst, of course that was present but Meg managed to soothe all of it away by just being herself and being there.

_"__What, why?" _

Her large amber eyes glittering in confusion flashed in his mind, they way they silently pleaded up at him, begging him to stay, it was undoing. Derek felt flustered by the emotions he felt so intensely for just this one girl. He had never felt this way before, maybe because he hadn't fought this hard not to. Feelings meant weakness and weakness always led to pain… but why did giving into her kindness and gentle heart sound so right?

"Oh it was so nice having you over Megra, as always." Melissa stated with her usual dazzling smile. Meg returned it when a grin of her own and hugged Scott's mom. They were all standing at the threshold of the house. They had all just eaten a very hearty dinner and it was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks Mrs. McCall, it was fun."

"How are you getting home?" Mrs. McCall asked in concern. Scott, Stiles and Megra all exchanged shifty stares before Stiles quickly stepped in.

"I'll be dropping her off. Don't worry she is in good hands." But Scott and Stiles both knew Derek wouldn't let that happen. He was probably waiting outside for her right now.

"Hmm, I am sure." Melissa murmured skeptically, Stiles dead-panned.

"Good night you guys, I am heading to bed." She said before making her way to the steps

"Good night Mrs. McCall." The teens said in unison as Melissa flashed them all one last smile before heading up the steps.

"Well this was fun we should do it again." Megra stated with much enthusiasm. Stiles and Scott returned her smile.

"Definitely."

"And next time I am bringing the food."

"And Derek." Stiles added, Meg didn't like his sly tone of voice.

"What's wrong with that? You gotta admit it went better than you thought right?" She retorted defensively.

"Yes, because he was too busy flirting with you." Scott replied, she gaped a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Whaat? Derek and I were not flirting. Besides he doesn't even flirt."

"Yeah he does, I've seen him do it, and the man is the Chuck Norris of flirting." Stiles pointed out. Meg tensed and looked to him with wide eyes.

"Y-you've seen him flirt?" She stuttered out, trying to seem unconcerned but failed miserably.

"Does that bother you?" Scott inquired with a pinch at the corner of his lips.

"Pfft no!"

"Meg…"

"What?"

"Derek is bad news—"

"Scott I am not flirting with him, seriously what is with you guys?" Meg snapped crossing her arms defensively "So what if I like him? He isn't that bad you have to admit."

"Yeah around you." Stiles exclaimed waving his arms around animatedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I told you Meg, you can't trust him, and Derek always has an ulterior motive." Scott tried to explain a lot calmer than Stiles was but she was still taken back and insulted by the hard look in his brown eyes.

"I am leaving." She muttered turning to open the door. Scott tried to reach out and stop her but at the contact she spun around instantly and pasted herself against the back of the door.

"Don't." She warned. Stiles and Scott instinctively took a step back, sensing her seething rage.

"I wanted Derek to come along, in fact I asked him to because I wanted him to get along with two people I considered very precious to me, and you two just throw it on my face."

"Meg you have to understand we—"McCall tired to reason but Meg cut him off.

"Derek isn't the one responsible for throwing a rift between us, you two are doing that all on your own." Meg was surprised by the harshness in her voice, even more by how easily she had lost her temper. She never lost control of her anger but they began to push her buttons. Meg had to admit that when it came to Derek, she had a clear weak spot. Without another word she opened the door and walked out into the cool dark night.

Stiles and Scott stared the closed door speechlessly. Scott feeling more guilty and ashamed than Stiles did.

"We did it now." He mumbled under his breath and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Urgh, I can't believe those two." Meg growled kicking at the grass beneath her feet. She took a few moments to calm herself beside a bush next to Scott's home. She had half the mind to rush back in an apologize for blowing up the way she did but at the same time she felt so much resentment and disappointment. She expected more from Scott and Stiles.

Then she began to wonder what she was doing picking a fight with them –two friends that she had known since she was a little girl—over Derek. Someone she got to know only two months ago—Meg had come to the conclusion that her life was complicated.

"Meg over here." She looked up from glaring at the pavement and across the road where Derek was. He had parked his Chevy and was trying to grab Meg's attention from within the car. She started stunned, she didn't even notice him there.

"Derek, you are already here." She rushed over and got into the passenger seat. Derek gave her a look that seemed to question her IQ.

"You didn't expect me to let you walk home did you?" He didn't wait for an answer when he immediately noticed the furrowing of her eyebrows and the slight frown on her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Meg's expression softened to one of surprise at his observation, but she turned away instantly and sank into the leather seat.

"Nothing, let's just go home." She mumbled. Derek didn't ask her any further questions and just started up the engine and drove onto the road. There was a moment of silence which he found uncomfortable. Which was strange considering he basked in silence, but the fact that Meg was irked him.

"Should I be worried?" He inquired not taking his eyes off the road.

"Worried about what?" Meg asked a huge smile stretched across her face. Derek glanced down at her. Taking note of her glittering eyes and wavering smile.

"You look like you are about to burst into tears." He said. Meg huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not, you are exaggerating." She retorted defensively before stillness took over the interior of the car again.

"So…are you going to tell me about what happened?" He was amazed at how probing he was today, but he figured that's how concern worked…you keep asking until you find out the source of the trouble.

"I don't like to rant about people I consider friends." She mumbled.

"What about ranting to a friend about a friend?"

"You consider us friends." Her tone changed instantly to one of astonishment. Derek cursed under his breath.

"I didn't say that—"

"Yes you did, you hinted that you consider us friends." She cut in, grinning like a child who just got offered a bag of candy. Derek looked to her smiling face and found the internal storm in his head calming.

"Why are you so happy about it?" He asked trying to seem like he was annoyed by her ecstatic expression. Her smile only widened.

"I didn't really know what you considered me to be, other than freeloader."

"If you don't like it then—"

"NO I do…I want to be considered your friend." She said softly. He relaxed before another wave of silence took over, but this time the roles were reversed. Meg was smiling silently and Derek was pondering what to say.

"I don't have many." He suddenly added.

"I figured." She retorted.

"It doesn't mean I trust you." He warned.

"That's fine. Friend is a level up from that-girl-who-sleeps-on-the-rickety-ole-bed" Her optimism was uncanny, admirably so.

"Why did you come today?" It was her turn to ask the question this time. Derek didn't know how to answer but Meg mistook it for her lack of specification.

"I mean I figured there was some tension between you and them, which was why I was surprised you—"

"Did you want me to come?" He cut in.

"Well yeah but—"

"Then what other reason is there?"

Meg blinked, absorbing his words like a sponge…what was he saying? He came just to please her? She forced herself to stop staring at Derek and at the windshield instead, but her heart was pounding so fast. She could only pray that Derek wasn't listening to it with that supernatural hearing of his. She tried her best to prevent the smile from showing but it was hard. Especially when all the fears she had in the morning were soothed away by just those words that left his lips. He did care…he does care…and that was all that mattered.

Derek found it excessively difficult to focus on the road when Meg was smiling so brightly, but he was pleased with himself. He felt like he had finally done something right, he didn't feel as guilty as he felt last night. He made her smile again, even when she was in such a bad mood after Scott's place. He still wanted to know what they had said or done to get Meg of all people upset.

"Did you eat dinner? I am starving." He said, breaking through the silence again. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to him, replaying his words in her head.

"Yeah I did but I still have room for dessert." Derek crescent fell and shook his head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath as a small smirk wormed its way on to his lips. Meg sighed fretfully and nodded in agreement.

"I know I've been eating a lot ever since I became a werewolf." She mumbled patting her flat stomach.

"Plus I am storing for tomorrow when you decide to work me to the bone again." She included with a happy grin. The alpha rolled his eyes and made a left to head towards a nearby restaurant.


	24. Chapter 24: What The Flip Is Going On?

**It's not Allison's father. Just FYI**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

A sharp stinging pain startled her awake. The left side of her cheek throbbed in pain and Meg was pretty sure it was reddening.

With blurry vision she searched the room she was in. There was white light from lamps focused on her causing her eyes to water, she blinked rapidly. There were other figures in the room, their silhouettes surrounded her, watching her. Meg gulped fear rising within her she wanted to move but realised that her arms were restrained and suspended in the air. Her gaze travelled up her arm, heavy bulky iron cuffs surrounds both her wrists, held up by a solid strong chain. Her senses heightened as her survival instincts began to kick in, her heart raced.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded struggling against the chains that rattled. One of the lights turned away from her. She winced from the abrupt change in ambiance. Her eyes struggled to adjust. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her, she looked up and stared wide-eyed. A tall shadow loomed over her a pair of piercing green eyes belonging to a narrow sinister face glared at her.

"You were very good at escaping our radar Miss Day. We wouldn't have found out about you if it wasn't for…well let's say a certain spy in our mists." A grin full of dangerous intent curved his chapped lips. Meg resisted the urge to shudder in fear.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" She demanded trying to use her supernatural strength to break through the chains, but she felt weak and drained. Her feet tangled under her. The chains pulled at the joints of her arms and she gritted her teeth.

"Let you go? Sure…" He began to pace in front of her, playing with the sharp tip of his dagger "Once you tell us everything we need to know, starting with—" He stopped abruptly and pointed the blade at her.

"Where is your Alpha hiding?" Meg eyed the sharp end of the knife warily. Her gaze moved up to him, watching as he walked over to the table beside her and kept a hand over a box of some kind.

"Listen you got the wrong girl over—" Meg gasped and shudder when a surge of electrical current zapped through her body. Her being racked with convulsions as she gripped the chains above her painfully tightly. When the shock stopped her muscles were drained useless. Her heart burned and she was rendered speechless from the agony and fear.

"Where is your Alpha hiding?" He demanded aggressively. No mockery on his face anymore, just pure rage and determination. Meg panted. Sweat beads dripped down the sides of her face as she struggled to recover.

"I don't know what you are talking about—"he twisted the knob again. Amplifying the volts and sending more jolts of pure energy through her. Meg spasm-ed before hanging limply, rocking back and forth in the air.

"You are being very difficult my dear, fine…it's your funeral." He stated snidely before winding the knob again.

* * *

"Her smell led us up to here" Derek stated with Erica, Boyd and Isaac beside him. They were all standing at the school parking lot behind the entrance, their keen eyes searched the air.

The alpha's inky brows furrowed his fists clenching as he tried to calm the anxiety that made his heart race. How could this happen?

_"__Derek!" _

_It's been four hours since Isaac had come rushing down the steel steps of the railway station with Erica and Boyd hot at his heels. Derek stomped out of his train in full alert, wondering what his pack was so panicked about. _

_"__What is it?" He demanded as Isaac skidded to a stop in front of him. They were all trying to catch their breaths._

_"__We can't find Meg." Erica rasped out in alarm. Derek still remained his calm self remembering Meg's enthusiastic notification when she left in the morning._

_"__She is at her marathon training session." _

_"__That's the thing, there is no marathon training session, we checked." Boyd gasped out, this caught Hale's attention. His dark brows shot up in surprise and he snarled. _

_"__What?" _

_"__And now she isn't answering her phone, I have a bad feeling about this." Derek felt his heart flip internally, his mind racing. He turned and marched back into the darkness of his train._

_"__Where are you going?" Isaac demanded ready to follow him but took a step back in surprise when Derek emerged again with his cell phone to his ear. _

_"__I am calling Scott, maybe she is at their place." He hoped, but then again Meg wasn't the type to just run over to Scott or Stiles 's place without letting Derek know first. He appreciated her considerate nature even though he would never admit it. _

A cold breeze blew at them. They absorbed the silence around them. There was not a single vehicle in sight. Scott and Stiles had joined them on their search for the missing she-wolf. McCall sniffed the air trying to find some trace of her scent again but it just ended where they stood.

"The school grounds, is she underground?" Stiles asked looking around frantically.

"No, it just ends here, so they must have taken her by vehicle." Scott answered his dark brows knitted in worry. A dead end was never a good sign.

"How did they even find out about her?" Stiles asked looking to Derek for answers. The alpha frowned, his stare fretful

"I don't know, but they have her, we have to find her."

"Cameras! Allison's mom had installed cameras, we can check them out." Stilinski suddenly exclaimed. His honey brown eyes lit up from the recollection as he spun around on the heel of his shoes and rushed towards the entrance.

They all crowded around the square computer screen. Stiles was replaying the collection of videos the school had filmed through the camera's they were focused on the parking lot area. There wasn't a camera in the region where Meg was kidnapped but there was one located on the school building, focused on the bend into that region. The time stamp read eight am and they saw one teenager with brown hair and blue eyes emerging from that turn. He was looking over his shoulder suspiciously before resuming his walk towards the entrance of the school. Stiles immediately paused the video.

"I know him, that's Billy Greene. He is in the marathon training team with Meg." Isaac pointed out, glaring intensely at the screen. Erica scowled and Boyd tensed. They all knew him, they had seen him around Meg multiple times. Erica regretted thinking he was cute.

"What is that in his hand?" Stiles asked placing his finger on the screen where he had paused just as Billy was shoving some device into his jacket pocket. Derek's pale eyes narrowed, instantly recognising the instrument. It was a stun gun.

"How did he know what to use?" He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger at the thought of some measly boy tasering Meg. He knew how painful it was especially to a werewolf.

"He could be a hunter." Boyd pointed out.

"We need to find him. We need to get her back." Isaac insisted, they all nodded in response.

"They are torturing her for information." Derek stated regretfully, all eyes fell on him.

"Information, about what?" Scott demanded his tone full of concern for Meg's life. Hale clenched his jaw and looked to them.

"Me, they want the Alpha."

"Then why didn't they kidnap Erica or Boyd?"

"Because they stick together, Meg was caught off guard, no one knew about her being a werewolf."

"Well that's not completely true now is it?"Stiles hissed dangerously, grabbing their attention.

"Stiles—"

"If she dies because of this, it's your fault do you understand? It's your fault!"He yelled, cutting through Scott's warning tone.

Derek's pale eyes narrowed down at the lanky teenager "You think I don't know that? I thought with all the friends and activities she did she would go unnoticed—"

"Well she didn't and now she is captured and put –god only knows where—and being tortured just so they can find you."

Derek bit his tongue as Stiles stared up at him his chest rising and falling from the rage within. Derek had no response, his thoughts were already self-deprecating enough.

* * *

"Now… are you going to tell us where Derek is hiding or do you preferred for us to torture you more?"

"I told you…I don't know anything—I am not a werewolf." Meg snapped glaring weakly at him. The man rolled his eyes.

"We all know that's a lie." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a sheet of paper and revealed it to Meg. She stared, surprised it was of her entire marathon team and she was in the front except her facial features weren't clear. It was like she had a pair of laser beams for eyes.

"You know the interesting thing about you werewolves, you don't photograph too well." He mused folding up the sheet of paper again and stuffing it into his pant pocket before looking to her.

"Care to explain?" She pressed her lips down to a thin line, refusing to speak. The man grinned amused by her silence.

"Come now Miss Day, we haven't got all day, just tell us where he is." The hunter began playing with his dagger. Meg hung slumped and exhausted, her dark hair shadowing her weary expression. He sighed getting to his feet. The heels of his boots clicking ominously against the concrete floor as he began to circle her.

"I am curious to why you chose to even be a werewolf, you children are such idiots." He observed looking to her. Meg didn't answer, silence clouded the air. He walked over to the table again when she suddenly spoke up.

"Actually, it wasn't by choice." He arched a sardonic brow, a smirk pinching his lips.

"Oh…he forced you to be a werewolf?" The man asked his eyes gleaming in fascination. Meg shook her head tiredly. She still refused to raise her head.

"No, he saved my life when a couple of idiot hunters startled an Omega—"She looked up her gaze narrowing "I was just collateral damage".

He scowled and abruptly turned the knob again. There was a loud buzzing sound followed by screams as Meg's body racked with aggressive shudders again. The electric shocks stopped and he stomped up to her, grabbing a fist full of her dark curls and pulling back roughly. Meg gasped from the sting that tore through her scalp.

"You won't think defending him would be so worth it once I am through with you," He growled with sinister promise, forcing her head back and to stare up at him. Meg's lips were sealed shut and she glared bravely into his cruel eyes.

"I'll ask again, where is the Alpha?" He roared letting go of her hair. Meg winced straightened her posture as much as she could, holding the chains tightly.

"There are so many Alpha's you have to specific," She murmured.

"Your Alpha," He shouted standing in front of her.

"My Alpha?" She asked feign innocence.

"Derek Hale," He gave her a flat look. Meg seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"The name does not ring a bell." He smirked at her answer, holding his anger at bay he walked over to the table and started the shock torture again. Megra held on tightly to the chains refusing to show the agony she felt. It was what he wanted.

"How about now?"He inquired smugly, Meg panted. Her heart raced and felt like it was consumed in fire, her ribs ached and it was hard to breathe.

"Nope," she said in wearily wittiness.

He scowled and slowly prowled towards her, clenching and relaxing his fingers. He suddenly grabbed her chin by his thumb and forefinger, looking into her eyes. Meg's heart raced in fear, like a rabbit in a trap. She struggled to hold on to her poker face.

"I guess I am going to have to result to another method," He grunted with menacing promise, raising his large calloused hand into the air.

* * *

"I'll see you in a bit sweet heart." the man taunted before exited the room, shutting the metal door with a loud bang that made her flinch. The moment he left she allowed her will to crumble. Hot tears rolled down her bruised bleeding face. Her shoulders shudder as she sobbed. Her fingers that were previously clinging to the chains had now slackened.

_Everything hurts. _It was like her body was burning from the inside. He hadn't just stuck to hitting her face. She took a few blows to the ribs too and it was hard to breath. Her rib cage was crushing her lungs and she wasn't healing. Meg didn't know why but she knew it had something to do with the electric shocks that he sent through her body. She wanted to get out. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this torture.

_Where is he? Where is Derek?_Meg began to wonder if they were even looking for her, the thought was disheartening. Meg knew she had to find a way to let him know where she was, but they took her phone away and most probably had destroyed her Sim card.

_Wait a minute, I am a werewolf._

She looked up at the steel pole that kept the chain up. She had seen it when that brute of a hunter pulled back her hair. Wrapping her fingers around the chain and gripping tightly she used her training in gymnastics to work and began to raise her legs. They shook beneath her by Meg didn't give up and kept using her upper body strength to raise her body up and swing over the pole.

Steadily she placed her hands on the pole and gripped tightly before bringing her legs toward her body and squatting on the pole. Her whole body ached and cried out in protest but she gritted her teeth and tried to shut away the pain.

Her focus fell on the cuffs. They were large compared to her small hands and she could slip them off if not for her smooth curve connecting her thumb to her palm. Her heart thudded and anxiety rose, knowing what she had to do. Hesitantly she clutching her thumb in one hand while balancing on top of the pole and then swiftly pulled.

It took all her will power not to scream out when her thumb snapped before resting limply.

_It will heal. S_he assured herself and slipped off the cuff gently before looking to her left hand and inflicting the same pain but with her middle finger and forefinger. Her thumbs were rendered useless. She looked over her shoulder and at the lone square window against the wall that led to the outside world.

She was in a basement and the she saw the tires of occasional passing cars. She jumped down from the pole, stumbling a bit she reached the window. She had to break the glass. Picking up the chain with her fingers clenched into a fist, she swung and then slammed the cuff against the glass.

It shattered instantly. She knew they must have heard the glass breaking. She acted quickly and jumped through the window landing on dirt. She scrambled to her feet not hanging around to be captured again and dashed forward.

On the other side of the road was a forest, the Beacon Hills preserve. Mustering up as much energy as she could Megra howled. Praying and hoping in the back of her mind that Derek would hear her and come to her rescue.

She flinched at the sound of loud voices behind her, they had heard her. She raced to the forest as fast as her legs could. Her muscles pumped and burned but she refused to stop. She had to get home, she had to get to Derek. Even though Meg was pretty sure she was completely lost. Her lungs were on fire and the cold wind stung at her wounds. She wanted to give up. She wanted to lie down on the soft bitter earth and let sleep consume her or worse…death.

She grimaced at the sight of a hill she had to walk over. Without pausing she struggled to climb up the hill and she was almost over the top when her toes were caught in a root. Meg fell face first into the dirt. Her sore body probed by sharp rocks in the dirt. She gritted her teeth against the pain and laid there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She moaned low in the back of her throat. Megra didn't know how much longer she could go on. The forest seemed endless and she could barely see with her werewolf sense working against her.

Why wasn't she healing?

Groaning she used her elbows to push her body up when she was roughly tugged by the ankle.

Meg screamed and kicked the best she could, how could he sneak up on her? She didn't even hear him coming. His grip was tight and determined but so was she. Her heart pounded and she did not dare to look back and clawed at the earth, trying to get away.

"Where do you think you are going sweetheart?" His sickeningly sinister voice taunted roughly pulling her towards him through the dirt. Ripples of fear ran down her spine.

"No let go of me." her hoarse voice betrayed her anger. She was weaker than she thought and struggling seemed pointless. With a mighty strength the attacker pulled her towards his body and her body went towards his in a screaming writhing state.

"NO! NO—"Her cries came to a stop when he suddenly dropped her and she fell to the dirt with a thud.

With a great struggle, Meg rolled on to her back and looked up startled to find the brute of a man tackled to the ground by a larger figure. She tried to see through the darkness but the best she could muster was two silhouettes rolling on the ground throwing punches into the air. She could smell blood and there was heavy breathing and groans and a very terrifying primal growl.

The struggling suddenly seized and for a moment the air was thick with tension. Meg gulped and tried to move but her entire body had turned to stone. One of the figures rose up, his wide shoulders bristling and rising up towards the skies before turning to face her.

Fear shocked her out of her state of numbness and she tried to back away but the dark shadow was on its hands and legs and it pounced at her.

Meg struggled for breath and tried to get away but she was caged under him. She found herself staring into a pair of crimson eyes. She recognised them instantly, a wave a relief washing over her. It was Derek and he was cradling her in his strong arms. She blinked thinking him a vision. She reached up with shivering hands.

"Derek?" She uttered uncertainly. He nodded pulling her closer.

"Yes," He breathed his voice deep and full of emotion that was all it took for her to crumble.

Meg's lips trembled and tears streamed endlessly from the corner of her eyes as she began to sob uncontrollably, Derek quickly pulled her into his arms being tender not to hurt her already than she has been. Meg's head fell into the crook of his neck, weakly attempting to cling to his leather jacket as she cried.

Derek wanted to utter words of assurance but there was a heavy lump in his throat, but he didn't know what else he could say to make his situation easier than to just hold her in his arms. He steadily got to his feet, carrying her in his arms. He knew he had to quickly escape the forest and to his car before more hunters found them. Meg's cries was so soft and almost inaudible.

He sniffed the air for the scent of the rest of his pack. From the sound of their heart beats they were all alive and hadn't killed any of the other hunters, just wounded them to the point of unconsciousness. As Derek trudged through the forest Erica, Isaac and Boyd emerged from different ends, seeing their Alpha with Meg in his arms they rushed towards him.

"Meg, oh my God" Erica gasped out staring down at her friend who slumbered in Derek's arms, all battered and bruised. Her browns eyes softened in worry. Isaac and Boyd felt their hearts drop to their stomachs as the sight of their Meg, the hunter's brutality truly dawning to them.

Hearing Erica's voice Meg's eyes squinted open and a slow tired smile spread across her lips.

"You guys are here." She said with a quaking voice that grabbed all of their attention. Erica stared down at her broken friend and smiled wearily, reaching down and brushing a strand of her thick dark hair that was wet with sweat. Meg regarded them all with soft eyes before the spell of exhaustion took over her again and her lolled to the side, against Derek's strong chest. Derek didn't say a word and walked in the direction of his car with Meg in his arms. The rest followed silently.

"We will follow you in Erica's car." Isaac stated when they arrived at the main road. He was nudging his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Erica's Beetle. Derek nodded in understanding. They had considered the lack of space in his Chevy and they obviously wanted room for Meg to sleep.

Derek glanced down at Meg, who refused to look up at him, but her sobs had died down when they reached his car and she was a sleep in his arms. She was curled up snugly against his leather jacket. He opened his car while balancing her in his arms and then gently placed her inside. The damage done to her truly dawning to him under the interior lights of his car.

The left side of her face was all battered and bruised with lines of drying blood, her fingers were on her lap but her thumb was twisted in an ugly angle. Her stomach and arms were scarred from the electric torture and her hair a disarray with a few dried leaves attached to strands.

Derek felt his rage rising. His fist clenching in a suppressed anger. Torturing him was one thing but someone as innocent as Megra?

He wanted blood. He wanted their heads on a spike outside their house, their skin as carpeting. He wanted to see the life drain from their eyes. But he put her first, he needed to get her to Alan. She had to recover and heal as quickly as possible.

Shrugging off his leather jacket he draped it over her small frame and shut the door before heading to his side. Just before he opened the door his phone began to buzz in his pants. He searched the contact name it was Scott, he answered.

"I found her,"

_"Oh thank God." _He heard Stiles and Scott sigh in relief simultaneously.

"We are heading to the vet's, she needs help."

_"We will meet you there."_ He hung up and got in the car. Turning the key to the ignition before he floored the accelerator.


	25. Chapter 25: Heavy Pacing

**OMG OMG OMG It's almost the end! You guuuuuuys :'(**

**xx**

**SSC **

* * *

They all waited in the reception room of the animal care center anxiously. When Derek had walked in with Meg's bruised body Alan was in shock. He was hoping to never see her in such a state again. Questions were at the tip of his tongue but he prevented himself and quickly ushered Derek into the operation room. The rest of the pack along with Stiles and Scott tried to follow them in, but Alan shut the door behind him.

"Hold her." Alan ordered Derek didn't retort and did as he was told. Steadying Meg by wrapping one of his strong arms around her shoulders, hugging her back to his chest. Meg was fading in and out of consciousness. Alan analysed her wounds. They were mainly bruises and burns along with a few cuts that oozed with blood but what caught his attention the most were her thumbs at an ugly angle.

"I have to align the joint again before she begins to heal." The alpha tensed at the doctors words but said nothing. His grip on Meg only tightened. Heaving a deep breath Alan grasped her thumb and hand before swiftly locking the bone back into place. Meg jolted awake and an agonized scream left her lips.

"Meg!" Stiles called out on reflex, his hand shooting to the door handle at an attempt to open it. The vet had locked it, he scowled. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were equally anxious and the she-wolf flinched each time they heard Meg cry out before the sound died down.

After what felt like eternity the door opened and they all tried to push in to check on Meg, but Derek emerged with Alan behind him.

"I need to treat her wounds, wait outside." The vet ordered forcing Derek out as well. He was reluctant to leave Meg side, that much was certain when he kept trying to argue telling the vet he was the alpha and he needed to be by her side. The doctor shot him a stern look before shutting the door and locking it again.

They all waiting anxiously in the small lobby space of the animal care center Stiles was nibbling on the skin of his thumb. Scott was sitting with a foot that wouldn't seize tapping. Derek was pacing, Isaac was seated with his head in his hands. Erica sat beside Isaac and kept glancing at the door and Boyd was leaning against a wall and staring into space.

Suddenly the operation room door creaked open and the ones that were sitting shot to their feet. Except for Derek who stopped mid pacing and turned in the direction of the door instantly. Alan emerged in his lab coat, the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and he was drying his hands with a towel. He was silent in his walk towards them, his expression grim.

"I was hoping I didn't have to treat that young girl again, what happened?" He demanded. Derek, Scott and Stiles stood side by side and at the very front. Erica, Boyd and Isaac behind them.

"Hunters found out about her and kidnapped her." The pale eyed wolf informed. The vet regarded her with suspicion.

"From the looks of her wounds, kidnapping wasn't the only thing they did." He muttered. Stiles cringed at his words, having barely got a look at Meg when she was rushed into the room.

"How bad is it?" He asked Alan looked to Stiles.

"She will heal in a day or so, there are burn marks from severe exposure to electricity—"Derek gritted his teeth and averted his gaze "She suffered quite a beating too, but her face is healing it's just the burns that are going to take time."

"The break in her thumbs seem to be self inflicted from the looks of it, she must have done it to squirm out of the cuffs because there are multiple scratches around her wrists when she slipped them off." He explained, using his hands as a way to indicate where Meg's wounds were. They were all listening intently.

"She is a fighter I'll give her that." The vet added, they all couldn't help but agree. From the way he described it. Meg went to hell and back.

"Can we see her?" Erica asked eager and hopeful.

"She is asleep but yes," Alan said with a gentle nodded and stepped aside to give them room to go see Meg. Stiles went ahead of them all but Derek waited back. His heart was drowning in his stomach and he felt ill. There was so much rage and guilt built inside of him he felt like he was suffocating. Alan was quick to notice.

It was one in the morning. Scott and Stiles had to leave when Sheriff Stilinski continuously called his son's phone and Scott remembered his mother would be home by two after her shift was complete. Boyd and Erica were hesitant to leave but they had to, to avoid being grounded by their parents. Isaac stayed behind with Derek. The blonde sat on a stool at the far corner of the room, watching over Meg. Derek was talking to Alan outside the operation room. Isaac caught snippets of the conversation.

"I can't keep her over night. This is a place for pets not shape shifting humans." Alan informed with bronze arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I know, I wasn't going to leave her anyway it's not safe." Derek retorted.

"She didn't have any family to go to?"

"No her…her father died a while back and she came in search for Stiles and Scott." He hesitated in revealing too much of Meg's past, but at the same time Alan needed to know.

"I see," The vet mumbled under his breath understandingly and did not ask any further questions "Take her and make sure she has enough rest Derek, physically she might be fine but I am no psychiatrist, she might be scarred mentally."

Derek nodded having paid attention to the vet's cautioned advice. Isaac had heard the entire conversation and looked up. Derek walked in seeming lost in his thoughts as usual.

"You are taking her?" The blonde asked. Hale raised his gaze to meet Isaac's blue eyes.

"Yeah," He answered. Isaac got to his feet and walked over to Meg's sleeping form. He stared down at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"You don't think the hunters managed to break her do you?" He asked looking to Derek again who was watching Meg as well.

"Considering the fact that she managed to get away, I don't think so." His alpha retorted gruffly.

"I can check on my way home, let you know if you are running into a trap."

"Alright, thank you." Isaac wasn't used to being thanked by Derek. He wasn't even sure if the alpha had realised what he said but Isaac uttered no words and left, sensing Derek's distress.

_Meg cried out, her body jolted forward from the pain that shot up her arm. Derek held on tightly as Alan took a grip on her other hand before another sickening crack echoed in the air. Derek tried to soothe the pain away as much as he could. Running his fingers through her damp hair, burying his face into the crown of her head and muttering reassuring words into her hair at an attempt to calm her. Meg seemed to hear him through the pain and fell back against him. The pain had taken a heavy toll on her body along with the exertions of the escape. _

_Alan sighed under his breath, regretful of being the one who had to inflict the pain on the young girl, but she can rest now. He raised his gaze to ask Derek to leave so he can treat the rest of her wounds but he was surprised by what he said. Meg was resting in the crook of his left arm. Her face tilted up and her inky lashes fanning over her high cheek bones. A few tear drops starred her lashes and dirt smudged her skin. Derek took notice and rubbed the padded base of his thumb against her warm skin. _

_Alan was taken aback by the werewolf's actions, watching the way he stared down at Meg with a guilt stricken expression and tender eyes. The vet's gaze fell on the girl wondering just what kinda of a person she was to leave such an impression on Derek Hale. _

Derek watched her sleep; Alan had draped a blanket he had found over her body hiding her bandages. He walked towards her hesitantly and stood beside the table. He took in the sight of her damp disheveled hair, bruised face and chapped lips. He stared at her, his heart clenching.


	26. Chapter 26: Illuminating Lightning

**Maybe I should post this chapter later...**

**NAH. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

_Deep breaths in an out._ She reminded herself as she walked through the school doors as steady as her legs could carry her. Megra felt the prickling sensation of being watched from every corner. She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't a knife flying her way or a stun gun with her name on it.

_Calm down_, she heaved another breath. Oxygen consumed her lungs and gave her a small rush that calm her for a moment before the anxiety was back again. Just when she reached the intersecting corridor to the entrance a loud voice called out her name.

"Meg!" She flinched unsuspecting and pivoted instantly. Her looming fear faded at the sight of a familiar tall boy with honey brown eyes running in her direction with Scott trailing behind him.

"Stiles!" She exclaimed a grin brightening up her face. He reached her and took a moment to catch his breathing before returning her smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your smiling face!" He sputtered still out of breath. She was taken aback by his words. They missed her?

Scott rushed over just as she was struggling to form words. He regarded her with his chocolate brown eyes that were soft in relief.

"Honestly Meg. I thought we would never see you again." He panted fiddling with the straps of his back pack. Meg smiled and shook her head at their over dramatics, she wasn't missing for that long.

"Aww you guys really do care." She teased nudging her elbow into Stiles side and then playfully punching Scott on the arm. Stiles immediately sensed the doubt underlining her words. She didn't believe them and she was mocking them at an attempt to cover up her own awkwardness.

"Don't say stupid things." He found himself muttering. Meg was surprised by his own stern tone. She froze, her smile disappearing for a moment as she stared up at them, analyzing them.

"You guys were really worried about me." She mumbled under her breath in wonder. Her head tilting to the side while trying to process the information. Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles snorted, they didn't understand why she was so shocked. Then again she didn't know they both haven't been able to sleep till they got to school Monday morning to see her.

"Of course we were, we still are. Now that we know they are targeting you too." Stiles retorted with much seriousness that Meg couldn't help but find heart-warming and adorable. She grinned and laughed while shaking her head her fear and anxieties fading away at the flustered faces of her two good friends.

"FISH man, wanna hug it out?" She responded with her arms spread waiting.

"I don't—" Ignoring Stilinski's protest Meg hugged them both tightly. Scott laughed and patted her back while Stiles rolled his eyes. His arms forced to his side "Aaand you are going to hug me anyway." He drawled and she chuckled raising her head to meet his.

"You know me so well." Stiles couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

"What did you mean by FISH?" Scott asked. Her lips parted to answer when a figure behind her spoke up.

"F*ck It Shit Happens" Erica stated giving the two her usual blunt stare. Meg perked up at the sound of Erica's jaded voice and turned to face her. Isaac and Boyd stood behind the blonde, practically looming over Meg.

"Hey it's my gang!" She exclaimed merrily and they began to exchange words.

Scott and Stiles stood back and watched them, both equally amazed by how typical she was—as typical as someone like Meg could be—Stiles stare was more intense than Scott's.

"It's like nothing happened" The teen wolf mumbled to his friend.

"No…she is very good at hiding it." Stiles replied, with an all knowing tone with eyes that had softened in understanding while watching Meg's grinning face. It made him worry just how much she was hiding about that night.

The day was coming to an end. Meg was relieved and at the same time she hated that she was. School was one of the best parts of her day, it was so much fun hanging out with her pack and then seeing Scott and Stiles too. But the paranoia was slowly starting to consume her. She began to wonder if coming back to school so soon was even a good idea.

"Well look who just walked in." Isaac spoke just as she had managed to shove her Chemistry text book and Biology book into her locker.

"Chris Evans?" she responded eager and hopeful, turning to face the direction Erica and Boyd were glaring at. She froze when Billy was heading their way down the corridor.

"Oh…"

Her pack grew alert the closer Billy got. Subconsciously they stood in front of her as if shielding her. Their claws were ready to grow out and Meg knew all hell would break loose if she didn't do something.

"Guys don't." She said meekly. Boyd glanced back at her.

"Relax, we are just going to go talk to him," The blue eyed male retorted with a predatory gaze aimed at their target. Erica smirked and nodded in response she was waiting to dig her claws into that little wimp. Meg frowned up at them. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around Isaac's forearm grabbing his attention.

"Please don't do it, I am asking nicely." Isaac stared down at Meg's pleading eyes for a moment before sighing. He relaxed but continued to scowl. Erica was disappointed and Boyd was relieved. He was never a fan of conflict and he was grateful Meg intervened, the last thing he wanted was more danger directed at his pack.

"Besides, it looks like someone already got to him before us." Isaac mumbled, burying his hands into his jacket pocket when Meg had let go. All their stares fell on to Billy. He passed by them, not before stopping to glance at them from the corner of his eye.

Meg saw the fear in his eyes and she was surprised, shouldn't it be the other way around? And what happened to his face? The left side was turning a slight shade of purple and there was a cutting on his lower lip that still had a crescent mark of blood.

She was hoping Scott and Stiles didn't try to intimidate him. The last thing she wanted was for the hunters to go after them.

"Guys you didn't have to escort me everywhere, I know my way around the school." Meg grumbled, her friends have been insisting on accompanying her everywhere. Even to the bathroom. She should be annoyed but part of her was grateful. She never felt so cherished before, even though it did get slightly annoying later on in the day. Especially when Erica growled at one of Meg's Gymnastic class members who had just come by to say hi.

"Yeah, so do the hunters apparently, we are just keeping an eye on you Meg." Boyd reminded and Meg sighed as they descended the steps along with the rest of the teenagers at school. They were rushing off to get to their cars and drive home.

"I am well aware of what they are…capable of." She mumbled her gaze a far. Her pack was quick to notice and Erica immediately reacted.

"Meg—"

"Oh look Grumpy Growls is here." she exclaimed enthusiastically and slightly relieved. She needed to get out of here.

"Are you guys coming for training?" She asked looking to Isaac, Boyd and Erica. They shook their heads simultaneously.

"I don't think there will be one today, I have practice so does Boyd." Isaac answered.

"I need to get home; my mom wants us to spend some 'quality time'" Erica grumbled with an eye roll. Any other day Meg would have been severely disappointed but today she wanted to go home and rest. She couldn't last night with the freak lightening storm. She prayed there wasn't going to be one later on.

"Oh alright, tomorrow then, bye you guys." She waved and they mimicked her actions before they went their separate ways. Meg jogged down the steps and towards Derek's Chevy. She looked to him but he was staring a head through the windshield, lost in thought.

Meg frowned. How much longer is he going to pretend like I didn't exist?

It had started ever since she was recovering, other than telling her about dinner or breakfast he wouldn't speak to her and barely looked at her. It's been three days since she was abducted and then found. They memories were still fresh in her mind.

"I was wondering if we could stop by that vet who treated me, I want to thank him."

"Fine," She hated his one word answers but she didn't demand more words. She didn't have the strength to try and talk to him when he was more than comfortable with ignoring her. Faking a smile she turned away but then his hand on the gear caught her attention. It was faint but there was a noticeable. There was a pinking area of skin over his knuckles. Meg had seen it before when she had been training, she wounded her knuckles a few times but when the flesh was healing a pink tint was left behind. Her eyes widened when she pieced it together.

Was Derek the one that got to Billy?

Meg entered the animal clinic, taking the plain lobby. It smelt like medicine and detergent and another animal stench she couldn't place. Probably from the pets he took care off.

"Hello Mr Deaton?" She called out. After a moment a bald man in a lab coat emerged from one of the corridors leading to the various other rooms. He walked into the lobby. He smiled instantly recognising her. From his tanned skin and built body she guessed him to be of African heritage or maybe even Native American she wasn't sure, only returned the smile.

"Hey, I thought we should have a proper meeting since the last two were a little…brutal." She spoke shyly. His dazzlingly smile brightened as he reached to shake her hand.

"I think unfortunate is the word but it's nice of you to visit me rather than my operation table." Meg laughed blushing instantly at his words. She felt awkward but at the same time somewhat at ease. The man had a funny sense of humor.

"Thank you for that, I am grateful." She said earnestly.

"You are most welcome my dear."

"So how did you end up getting mixed in all this?" Meg asked starting a conversation which Alan was more than welcome be involved in.

"Occupational hazard, your circumstances are much more peculiar." He noted and she grinned nodding in agreement.

"Haha I know, Derek told you?" He shook his head in answer.

"Not everything, so I do have a few questions."

"Ask away." She insisted. Alan motioned to one of the lobby chairs and Meg complied, walking over and sitting down and Alan sat opposite her.

"How are you?" He asked. Meg found the question ordinary and strange.

"You did a great job I am fit as a—"

"No I mean how are **_you_**?" It took her awhile but she understood what he meant from the concerned look in his eyes. Her smile widened on reflex, its been an impulse ever since her friends started worrying about her.

"I am fine," she spoke, her voice sounded strangled like a girl gasping for air and Meg cursed at her pathetic attempt at a lie. She knew he noticed.

"Time heals all they say, but for a werewolf it's a matter of seconds, not for all wounds, part of you is still human." Meg absorbed his words. The heavy weight on her shoulder lifting slightly and she felt a lot less queasier than before. She tried to suppress how depressed she really was, because she convinced herself werewolves are stronger but the doctor gave her the relief she needed, she was still human.

"Are they always so brutal?" She whispered dazedly.

"I don't have any reassuring words for that."

"It's just, not what I expected." She said raising her gaze to meet his. Alan smiled gently.

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate what I am, in fact it didn't really occur to me how different I was until I was treated that way, everything is different." He nodded in acknowledgement to her words, clasping his hands together.

"I know what you mean, but things will get better, you will adjust and you are a strong girl Meg." He assured but she still had a doubtful expression on her face so he continued.

"I mean the first time I saw you, I didn't think I would get to speak to you since you were so close to death but you made it and you did it again." Meg laughed. Abashed by his words and smiled in his direction.

"Thank you." She uttered full of gratitude, the man smiled.

"You are most welcome, how would you like an instant stress reliever?" He asked as he got to his feet. Meg parroted his actions and stared at him in question.

"As long as it not a pill then sure," He chuckled at her words.

"Great! I have a few puppies in the back just waiting for affection." She beamed. Her eyes instantly gleaming in anticipation.

* * *

Megra was surprised by how long Derek had let her play with the puppies at the animal care center. Considering how impatient he was she was waiting for him to barge through the door, searching for her under a mass of a few week old pups, but he hadn't. He didn't even show any sign of frustration or annoyance when she got in the car.

Maybe it gave him some time away from me, it is easier for him to avoid me when I am not around, and she sighed sadly. They were currently in the car on the way back to the station, night had fallen and she stared out the window in a growing trepidation. There was a storm coming with heavy dark clouds brewing up lightening, she tensed.

Derek could hear her heart pounding. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a look full of question.

_What was she scared of?_ He wanted to ask her but at the same time he felt at a loss for words. He couldn't bear to look at her let alone speak to her. His hold on the steering wheel tightened, his heart clenching in his chest, his knuckles turning white. He was confused to why Meg hadn't questioned his silence. Maybe she didn't notice? Maybe she just didn't care?

_No, she isn't like that, but she should be, all I ever did was bring her into this mess. _

Megra woke gasping for air. Lightening flashed behind her followed by the clap of thunder, she shuddered. Her hands had fisted the bed sheet under her subconsciously. Lightening struck again causing a eerie shadows to dance on the floor. Meg turned her back to the window and sat up. The flash of light was embedded in her mind and the torture came flooding back to her and before she knew it, hot tears were pouring down her eyes.

Derek couldn't sleep. Then again it was the fourth night in a row that he had trouble sleeping. There was a lingering fear in the back of his mind that Meg could be snatched up any moment, right under his nose. Scowling he threw his legs over the hammock and stealthily exited the train, it was the time in the night to check up on her anyway. Just to make sure she was still there.

As he walked beside the length of the train his mind began to wander. Part of him was expecting her to want to leave, seek refuge in a place where she won't be harmed, where her true nature isn't known by people who wanted to kill her. Derek wanted her to be safe. But then at the thought of her leaving. Never seeing her smiling face and kind eyes made his heart feel like lead.

The faint sound of sniffling and the smell of salty tears immediately alerted him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He moved through the shadows slowly and closer to Meg's bed. He was taken aback by what he saw.

Meg had her shoulders hunched over her legs that were pulled to her chest. Her dark hair hiding her face as she cried softly. His heart melted instantly, his resolve crumbling. He took a step towards her and her head suddenly shot up, startled.

"Derek" She exclaimed furiously wiping away the tears on her face, he didn't utter a word as he approached her.

"I am sorry if I woke you, I—"

"Don't be sorry." Derek assured, taking a seat beside her on the bed. Meg watched his actions with tear brimmed eyes. She wanted to retort and tell him that she was fine and she was going to be okay in the morning back. She was exhausted, from the pretending and the fake smiling, it wasn't her. A sigh escaped her lips, her bent legs fell to her sides and she sat in a meditative style. Her forehand was resting on her thighs as she stared down at the mattress.

A silence fell over them. Derek didn't want to pressure her into telling him what was wrong because he already knew. The lightening storm brought unwanted memories. With patient solicitude he waited. Meg was trying to keep her tears in check, she wasn't the type to break down crying when another person was there. It embarrassed her and she was grateful Derek hadn't turned on the lights.

After a while Meg began to speak. Her soft gentle voice breaking through the silence.

"Even though they healed I can still feel it burning through my flesh like a mark that won't fade" She said, her fingers consciously running up her arm. Her flesh tingled at the thought of the electrocution she had to suffer, it felt like rippling water passing under the skin, numbing her mind and heart. She shuddered and allowed her arms to slacken again. Tears brimmed her eyes when another memory resurfaced.

"But then I start thinking about my dad and whether it was the same kinda of torture felt." She remembered reading once that it wasn't the fire that killed its victims but over exposure to fumes. After the victim had suffered burns the mind becomes numb to the pain, unable to move or think.

"He must have been so frightened and so alone when the flames took him. I never thought about what he felt until that moment and now I can't stop. I promised myself that the day of his funeral was the last time I cry, I guess I am not as strong as I thought." Derek listened intently, his heart clenching.

He wanted to tell her not to think about the past, that the worst thing she could do was put herself in that moment, but then again he knew he wasn't the best example. After all he let his own past define his life.

"Even when it came to the hunters I wasn't strong enough to fight them" He was startled by her statement. Staring at her with intense silver eyes.

"Don't do that, why are you saying that—"

"That's why you have been avoiding me isn't it, because of what happened?"

"No that's not," He heaved a sigh. Derek found it hard to form words from the intense guilt that consumed him. He took a deep breath, struggling to make up an excuse. Meg was watching him with wide amber eyes full of vulnerability and questions. Derek knew he had to come clean, for both their sakes. She had to know and he hated the idea of knowing she blamed herself for what happened.

"Seeing you like that when we found you, made me realise how attached I am to you and how painful it was seeing you suffer known I couldn't be there to prevent it." Meg was stunned by his words, her heart racing and her thoughts racing. Derek was staring down at the floor from his seat on the edge of the bed, his gaze a far

"I was angry with myself and seeing you only made me hate myself more." He added.

"You don't hate me?" Meg stuttered out, a wave of relief washing over her. He regarded her with his pale grey eyes that were gleaming in warmth she had never seen before. The shadows of the night softened the chiseled angles of his handsome face.

"I can't think of anyone who could." He whispered, she felt her cheeks warm at his words. Bashfully she lowered her gaze to the mattress once more. Silence fell upon them again.

"I can sometimes hear their screams at night haunting me. It's my fault you know." Derek was surprised by the words that left his lips. He had never admitted that to anyone but himself. It was obvious his cage on his emotions was set free and there was no stopping it and he didn't even want to try.

"How?" she asked hesitantly, Derek contemplated on whether or not to tell her, part of him wanted to the other was afraid he would see her differently, with the same hate in her eyes that he had for himself. But when he met her fawn-like stare watching him so attentively he knew he had to tell her. He wanted her to know everything there was to know.

"I slept with the enemy, trusted the wrong person and practically handed them over in a silver platter." He spoke through gritted teeth, suppressing the rage he felt. Meg didn't say anything. Only absorbed his words, but he could read the shocked sadness on her face, but there was no judgement.

"It's worse for you. You lost your entire family." She uttered meekly. Derek shook his head twisting his body from the waist up to face her.

"That's not true, you lost your entire world just as I did, and at least I had my sister for a while." He stated sure and reassuring while holding her gaze. At his words her will crumbled and tears that she was trying to suppress poured down her flushed cheeks heavily, but through her tears she smiled weakly at the remembrance of her father's happy face.

"He was so wonderful. You know I got his optimism from him?" She said. Derek found himself smiling watching her with a tender glint in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked she nodded.

"Mmhm, even after mom left he still kept smiling even when it hurt"

"Why did she leave?" Her smile wavered at his question. She sniffled and shrugged haplessly.

"I don't know and I never asked there was no point talking about someone who would intentionally want to leave my dad, I never felt her absence though" she added with a smile, reminiscing.

"He made sure of it. After he died I was so lost, my aunt threw me into a school I wasn't comfortable with and for a long time I didn't find a place where I belong…until I met you." She raised her gaze, looking to Derek from under her long inky lashes. He was surprised by the meaningful stare she was giving him.

"You gave me a purpose a place to call home with people I truly care about, so when they got me and did what they did I knew I couldn't say anything, I didn't want them taking you away from me." His defenses fell at her heart breaking words. His body moved towards her on its own accord. His arms reaching out towards her, cupping her face in his deft hands.

"They can never do that, ever." He whispered gruffly, his dark brows furrowed in determination as he stared into her bright amber eyes. Her plump lips parted, her heart racing from the intensity of his stare. She had never been so close to him before, to feel his hot breath on her cheeks. The feel of his warm palms on her flesh.

"You say that now but—"

"I mean it." He cut her off curtly with a stern insistence. His eyes seemed to silently dare her to oppose him but all she could think about in that moment was how gorgeous he was, silver eyes and dark features. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. But a midst the ogling she took in the meaning of his words and his actions, so he didn't want her to leave. He did care for her, she wondered just how much.

She was doing it again. Derek mused fondly. She was staring at him and spacing out that the same time. Even at such a close proximity she still managed to space out. He saw a sudden flash of doubt in her eyes as he searched his own. She was so close to him and she wasn't moving away. He can hear her heart racing like a rabbit in a trap. Her lips called for him and Derek couldn't resist the magnetic pull any longer.

Megra's eyes widened when he pressed his lips against hers. The warmth of his mouth surged through her body like an electric shock—the type that didn't threaten to place her in cardiac arrest, but then again at the rate her heart was thumping she was pretty sure that would be happening sometimes soon— she didn't react at first but just when her eyes began to feel heavy and she began to relax against the press of his lips. Derek began to pull away.

She watched him dazedly as he stared down at her uncertain. Maybe it was her lack of reaction, and she knew she had to fix that. Meg tilted forward and captured his lips, startling the alpha, but his reaction time was faster and returned the kiss instantly.

Megra felt like she didn't really know what she was doing, but the way he kissed her. His tongue skilfully gliding over her bottom lip as his fingers raked through her dark hair. Her senses were a swirl as his mouth slanted over hers. Derek meant it to be a chaste kiss but once was not enough and judging from her actions, it wasn't enough for her either. He smirked into the kiss, the alpha was pleased.

Slowly Derek pulled away before things got too out of hand. They were both breathing hard. His forehead rested against hers. His fingers that were combed through her hair relaxed and trailed down the long tendrils. Meg's hands were cupping his face. The padded base of her thumb brushing over his stubble. He liked the feeling of her hands, soft, warm and gentle just like their owner.

Megra was in a daze. He kissed me…

_What does this mean? Does he like me that way? Are we together now? Will we be doing it more often?_

"You kissed me." She mumbled all misty eyed. At the word 'kiss' his stare instantly fell on her plump bee kissed lips.

"Yes, I did." He replied hoarsely. Meg cleared her throat and retracted her hands from his face, trying to gather the shatters of her cool –like she ever had any—.

"What does this mean?" she asked meekly, Derek grinned in a wolf-like fashion.

"It means…"He paused to tuck a thick strand of her dark hair behind her ears before meeting her gaze again."You are I are going to eat tomorrow night on plates that aren't made of plastic and on a table, not the floor."


	27. Chapter 27: EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE! **

**Sequel anyone?**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Meg wasn't the type to be jittery. Hyperactive tendencies and being a bundle of nerves were two totally different things. But ever since Derek and Meg had been going out –two weeks and a half to be exact— she was anxious about meeting her friends later on. She felt guilty about not telling Erica, Boyd or Isaac about her new relationship with their Alpha. She never liked keeping secrets they always tore people apart.

Megra was proud of herself for being one of those people who bottled up feelings and thoughts. She preferred to be open about her life but it wasn't just her life anymore. Even though Derek didn't exactly tell her he did hint that he preferred no one knew about them being a couple.

Meg practically swooned on the spot at the thought of a very attractive werewolf she was living with. It's been a while since she admitted it but Meg was happy. That worried her even more. She knew happiness was fleeting but at the same time she knew how to enjoy herself while she had the chance.

Derek and Meg weren't the steamiest couple in Beacon Hills. In fact they haven't had a proper kiss since that night of the storm.

Meg knew she should be slightly worried but she was fine with it. She felt faint just holding his hand. The thought of kissing him again made her heart race frantically threatening to go into cardiac arrest. In his small ways he did show affection. The way he would tuck back a strand of her hair from her face, or intertwined their fingers together, like he did last night after they watched that movie in the cinema. Sure they had to sneak in through the back but hey what's romance without a little adventure?

She was no currently in the cafeteria with her pack. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were having a heavy discussion about a topic that Meg should be a part of but she kept zoning in and out of the conversation. She was never the multitasking type, especially when her thoughts were occupied by Derek's handsome face.

She took a deep breath.

_Play it cool. They haven't suspected anything so let's keep it that way_. She reminded herself.

"I don't know, what do you think Meg?" Isaac asked and all eyes fell on her, awaiting her opinion.

"It's not my fault, okay!"She exclaimed startling herself and everyone on the table. They watched as she jumped to her feet, abandoning her tray of food and rushed out of the canteen. There was a surprised silence in the air around them before they began to exchange looks.

"What is wrong with her?" Isaac inquired nudging his thumb in the direction Meg zoomed off to.

"What is right with her?" Erica scoffed going back to picking at her nails. Boyd began to chuckle from beside her.

"What is left of her?" He blurted out. Realising he was the only one laughing at the table he sighed and began to play with the straw of his juice box.

"Yeah I should stop hanging out with Meg."He mumbled regretfully under his breath. Erica and Isaac nodded in agreement.

* * *

Derek glanced at Megra from the corner of his eyes while driving his Camaro. Her fingers were drumming against her knees, one of her nervous tendencies, and also she was a lot less chatty which irked him. He coolly turned his forward, on to the stretch of road. He was contemplating on whether not to ask her.

"So you were weirdly quiet, Erica didn't promise to give you a Snickers bar if you kept quiet for a day again did she?" Derek still smiled remembering that day. Megra was animatedly pointing at herself and using her arms to help him realise what Erica had dared her to do and that was such a peaceful day.

"What, no I didn't take your pudding cup." She exclaimed alarmed.

"What?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"What?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her sheepish nature and parked the car. Megra's first reaction was to ask him why he was stopping in the middle of the road but then looking out her side of the window. She was already at the station.

"Alright what's wrong?" He demanded turning his attention to her. She sank into her seat.

"Nothing is wrong, why do think something is wrong? Everything is great—what's for dinner?"

"What makes you think I bought dinner?"

"But it's your duty to feed me!"She pouted. Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"You are avoiding the topic," He stated in a gentle chiding tone. She sighed and glanced out the window before looking to him. Contemplating on whether to tell him or not.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes..?" Derek began to wonder just what happened today to make her act all nervous.

"Ha you are not sure!" She retorted pointing an accusatory finger at him. Derek gave her a flat stare.

"Just tell me, Meg."

"I am a terrible liar," She admitted. Derek resisted the urge to smile. She looked adorable all puffy cheeked and disappointed with herself discovery.

"Yes I am aware," He replied. She stared at him confused.

"You are aware that I am a terrible liar?"

"Yes,"

"And yet you think I can keep this secret?"

"What secret?"

"You know…us…on the down low?" She whispered all shifty eyed, Derek scoffed.

"The down low?" He echoed, a smirk pinching his lips forming dimples.

"KEEP UP WITH ME HALE!" Meg exclaimed aggravated. Practically threatening to rip off the arm rests.

"So you don't want to keep us a secret?" He asked once she cooled down. Meg shrugged lowering her gaze.

"Well it's not that, I mean I feel like they are going to find out eventually and I just don't want them to find out and then get mad at me for not telling them before hand." She mumbled under her breath.

"Especially Erica, you know how dramatic she can be," She added before looking up at Derek who seemed to be contemplating her words.

"Yeah I know," He muttered. Meg heaved a heavy breath.

"So…what should I do?" she asked looking for guidance. Derek rubbed his chin in though.

"Well I didn't really want you to keep it a secret because I didn't want the rest of the pack finding out. I wanted you to keep it a secret to protect you,"

"From the hunters?" She inquired. He nodded.

"Yes, if they find out about us…well let's just say you are going to be a bigger target than before."

"Because you care about me."

"Exac—" Derek immediately bit his tongue but the large grin that crept on to her lips. He knew she heard.

"HA!" She taunted with a proud lift of her chin and glittering eyes.

"You need to decide and then be aware of the consequences too." He stated after a moment. Trying to ignore the creeping sensation of a blush rising to his cheeks, the alpha does no blush.

"So basically you are being reasonable so I don't go tell them because if I do then you will have to deal with the awkwardness, the knowing stares and blah—"

"That too," He added. She smiled and shook her head amused.

"Fine I won't say anything, but if they do find out and decide to confront me I am totally blaming it all on you." She noted before opening the door on her side and getting out of the car.

"How is this, my fault?" He asked after he stepped out of his car and shut the door before looking to her over the roof of his car. Meg was adjusting hr bag strap over her shoulder.

"Because I am the innocent seventeen year old you seduced with take out and—"

"A gorgeous smile?"

"Ye—"Meg silenced herself and glared at Derek who was grinning in triumph.

"Damn you," She muttered and he chuckled low and dark, sending shudders through her body. Meg pushed away the sensation and walked around the car to him.

"And to answer your previous question, we have fish and chips for dinner." Derek said as he walked up to her side, Meg was smiling. Not that she loved fish and chips with a passion but because Derek had laced his fingers through hers for a brief moment when he spoke before walking ahead of her.

* * *

"Honestly the movie wasn't that bad," Meg argued with a shrug of her shoulders. They were currently standing by the make shift table talking about the movie.

"It was terrible!"

"That's an exaggeration, the jokes were hilarious the action was awesome and Rihanna's acting wasn't bad." Meg stated. Derek scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was so unrealistic," He grumbled and a disbelieving smile stretched across her lips.

"Oh yes and you turning into a wolf man is sooo realistic," She retorted sarcastically. Derek narrowed his gaze down at her as she continued to grin in triumph.

"You believe in aliens?" He asked, curiously.

"Of course, there must be intelligent out there in the universe." She replied enthusiastically.

"Well I know there isn't any here." He muttered with a sly smirk pinching his lips.

"Aw, you don't have to so harsh on yourself, I think you are smart." She said in a teasing soon that made his smirk waver.

"Why don't you believe in aliens?" she asked this time. Derek shrugged.

"I just think it's a delusion that people came up with because they are afraid of the possibility, that we might be the only planet with life."

"You are such a Negatron."

"Why do you believe in them?" He countered. She grinned and he knew she was just waiting for him to ask that question.

"The universe is so vast. It's hard to believe that we are all alone. They might not even be super advanced like Hollywood exaggerates, maybe they are just like us… except with four arms and two heads, oh my gosh that would be so cool! Think of all the multitasking I could do." Meg said all starry eyed and awing at the possibilities. Derek watched her space out for a moment before scoffing and adding.

"You are deluded, "

"I prefer the term, hopeful." She said with a firm nod and a smile. He smirked shaking his head in disbelief, she always had something to say. There was a short silence between them. Meg got all shifty eyed and started swinging back and forth on her feet.

"So, I guess I better head off to bed." She mumbled, Derek glanced down at his watch. It was already nine in the night, and time always flies when she's around.

"Same here," He said. Meg glanced up at him and smiled.

"I have to get up early tomorrow for class anyway, I am planning on gluing all of Mr. Harris's stuff to the table." Derek resisted the urge to chuckle at the mental image.

"Why?" He asked more than curious for her reasons to want to do something as risky as gluing a teacher's stuff to a table.

"He is mean to Stiles and I need to brush up on my pranks before April." Was her answer, Derek wasn't surprised. He just hoped he was spared with April came around.

"Well, good night." She said about to leave. Derek nodded in response.

"Good night." He said. Meg seemed to hesitate for a moment and Derek knew that he should give her a good night kiss. Maybe she was expecting one, he was tempted to kiss her all day but he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe it was because Meg hadn't thrown any hints at him to and he was comfortable with it too.

Suddenly Meg leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a warm chaste kiss to the side of his face. It was for a second because the next moment she was running away in the direction of the bathroom, yelling.

"I regret nothing!" Derek stared after her, speechless.

* * *

Lightning flashed illuminating the room. Meg curled up under her blanket but the fear would not fade. The storm came so suddenly and she hated it, more than that she hated the fact that lightning still had that effect on her.

_When will it go away?_ She thought gloomily, she knew she wouldn't get any sleep as long as she was alone and near the window. She thought about moving the bed further away but that might disturb Derek.

_Hmm, I wonder if he is asleep._

Slowly and silently she crept out of her bed in her loose, foot length pajamas and tank top. She got the threshold of the train door and hesitated. Derek was known for his alertness so she didn't want to be the one to wake him up, but then lightning struck again threateningly…or was it encouragement?

Against her better judgment. Megra gently slide open the door and stepped inside. The room was dark but once she adjusted to the darkness, Megra could see Derek sleeping within the hammock, facing up. She stood beside him. Staring down at him and the inevitable thoughts crossed her mind.

_Now what?_

"Meg?" she tensed when Derek stirred awake. Staring up at her with confused silver eyes that gleamed in the dark.

"Hey…" she greeted with a queasy smile.

Derek's dark brows furrowed in question. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard the rumbling of thunder, it dawned to him.

"I am sorry I'll just uh—"

"No wait," He protested and she halted, Meg watched startled as Derek shifted to his left on the hammock so there was room on the right side. Enough for one person to fit in. Meg watched him unsurely and with a heavy blush colouring her cheeks. She was grateful it was dark but the pounding of her heart could only be hidden for so long.

"Well hurry up before I change my mind." Derek snapped impatiently. She jolted out of her thoughts and nodded with a sheepish smile and awkwardly sat down before laying back. Derek had pulled back his blanket so she wouldn't get tangled up in it. He watched amused as she tried to make herself comfortable by squirming, but then she found a comfort in lying on her side facing him. He threw the warm blanket over them before settling down as well. He tried to drift off to sleep, but her prickling stare was unavoidable.

"Why are you still awake?" Derek murmured after a moment feeling her staring.

"Why are you so comfortable with this?" She pondered while admiring the length of his inky lashes.

"You are the one who came in here," He muttered.

"Yeah well I was going to sleep on one of those chairs. I didn't expect you to invite me on to your hammock," His eyelids swept open at her words, watching her with gleaming pale eyes.

"Do you not appreciate my kindness because you can always go back to your—"

"No no, I like it here." She cut in hastily.

"Good." He said before attempting to sleep again. Meg smiled before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep too, but it was easier said than done.

"I can't sleep." She mumbled.

"Count sheep," He murmured dazedly.

"I can't, I usually end up getting distracted and start counting pigs and then chickens. I end up with an entire farm and before I know it I am quoting Babe."

"Not my problem."

"Of course it is, because if I don't fall asleep neither do you." Derek groaned exasperated by her words. His eyes shot open once more to glare at her.

"You are unbelievable," He growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied, grinning cheekily.

"Hey Derek,"

"hmm?"

"Who was your first kiss with?" He was surprised by her question.

"Someone I don't like to remember." He said. Meg immediately caught when his tone turned irritated.

"Oh her…was it good?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. His anger dialing down when he met Meg's wide eyed amber stare.

"You know, what did it feel like?" Derek began to wonder if her questions had to do something with a woman's competitive nature. But he could sense no such thing in her gaze, she was genuinely curious.

"Back then it felt great, now I just get disgusted." He admitted. She nodded in understanding, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, that bad huh."

"What about you?" He asked.

"My first kiss?" He nodded. In the back of his mind he already played a little scenario in his head where Meg would shyly admit that he was her first kiss.

"Remember Bobby?"

"The guy who compared his head to Mount Everest?" He asked the fantasy completely leaving his mind as he tried not to show his disappointment.

"Aw you do pay attention," She mused happily, resisting the urge to pinch his cheek.

"He was the only one I hung out with in Colorado, since I never got along with the other girls, anyway so we were leaving the video game store together and just when we were about to part ways he grabs me, kisses me and then runs off."

"He ran away, that bad huh." He replied mimicking the jab she made not a minute ago. She caught on to his jest and narrowed her eyes and he grinned proudly.

"You are so funny," She grumbled only causing his smile to widen.

"What happened next?"

"I went over to his house the next day to ask him about it, but then turns out he had moved and that with me at the video game store was his last day in Colorado." Derek could tell she was trying to hide it but his abrupt departure had shocked her.

"And you haven't seen him since?" He inquired. She shook her head.

"Nope, but he did call me, it was actually just the day before I decided to move here, he was the one who convinced me to go, he told me I needed to be in a place where I belonged."

"You took his advice?"

"Aren't you glad I did?" He was very glad, but it wasn't like he was going to admit it.

"In a way I was glad he left, I mean he was a great friend and all but I was never good at rejecting people and if he told me he had feelings for me and asked me out, I could never bring myself to break his heart." She said with a hapless shrug as Derek listened intently.

"So in short my first kiss was completely unexpected, awkward and left me feeling violated." She added quietly.

"What about the ones after?" she looked up at him from underneath her raven lashes with a meaningful stare. He was entranced.

"Major improvement." She whispered, even though it was for a second he saw the way her gaze fell to his lips before looking to him again. There was a moment of magnetic charged air before she averted her gaze, blushing furiously.

"So…weird weather we are having huh?" She spoke trying to sooth away the awkwardness.

"It's been like this for the past week," Derek said.

"Well tonight it's worse than usual," She muttered.

"How did you manage to sleep before?" He asked curiously, it made no sense to why she decided to come into his room tonight. At his question Megra wanted to look away but he seemed to almost demand his attention from the way his eyes were fixated on her.

"I…I listened to the sound of your heart beat." Derek was taken aback by her words. He was not expecting her honest confession.

"You have a very strong heart." She added meekly. He stared, his control for the past two weeks instantly dissolving. She held his gaze her cheeks flushed and not turning away.

In the next moment Derek had raked his fingers through her loose curls, pulling her to him. Meg didn't resist though her eyes widened in each movement he made. He brought her close till their noses were touching. He searched her eyes for a second before pressing his lips against hers.

Megra's lashes fluttered over her high cheek bones and this time she knew to react faster. Her palms fell on to his chest on instinct and felt warm skin, she hadn't even realise he was shirtless. He shuddered under her touch and she never knew she could cause such a reaction from someone like Derek, she liked it.

His other arm snaked under her side and behind her back, pushing her so she was flush against his broad chiselled body. His fingers gripped her hair almost possessively but not to hurt as they kissed. His kiss was hungry and demanding and ignited strange warmth in her that she had never experienced before. Meg's hands moved up to his face cupping his jaw feeling the stubble under her finger tips.

The feel of her hands on his face, so small and attentive made him realise how passionately he was kissing her, it was way too fast for a second kiss and he didn't want to rush, not with her. Even though every bone in his body was begging him not to stop. He fought back his own rising lust and slowed down, his grip on her hair lessening. He slowly trailed his hands down her face and to her, sliding his hand under her hair on to the nape of her neck.

They pulled away, both breathing equally hard. Meg opened her eyes slowly and stared up at Derek dazedly. He watched her with eyes heavy lidded in passion and an even stronger possessive emotion that sent shiver down her spine. Meg braved a smile and Derek returned it with one his signature half-grins. No more words were uttered after that, the kiss had left Megra in such a daze her mind was practically begging for sleep. She cuddled in to his warm chest and Derek brought the blanket further up, over her bare shoulders.

"Sweet dreams Grumpy Growls."

"Don't call me that," He muttered. She beamed suppressing a laugh.


	28. Chapter 28: News About Sequel

p style="text-align: center;"strongAlright so here is the thing. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI wrote a Stiles Stilinski Fanfic too and its loosely based on the Season 3 plot. Plus it is also linked with the sequel to the Meg and Derek fanfic. So here is what I am going to do. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'll be updating both stories at the same time, but it will take a little longer per update because of the editing I need to do. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBy Linked I do not mean in detail, just like the mentioning of both OC's in either story. I'll be placing a note on the Stiles fanfic so people reading it won't be confused by the appearance of Meg. I tried to make it so you DONT HAVE to read the Derek fanfic. But I one point the two characters will come together. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you for all your support, I hope you enjoy reading the sequel as much as I enjoyed writing it :)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongXX/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSSC/strong/p 


End file.
